Pregxperiment
by teukiteuk
Summary: Choi twins lahir! / Chapter 10! Ending! SiChul. KyuMin. EunHae. MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, EunHae, KyuMin**

**Length : 1/?**

**Author's note : Hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dalam fic ini hanya sekedar karangan author, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin.**

Chapter 1

"Siwon-ah, kau yakin dengan eksperimen ini? Masih sempat jika ingin berhenti" ucap Eunhyuk pada Siwon saat yang tengah memasukan cairan berwarna kuning ke dalam tabung kaca.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti. Sekalipun kau ingin berhenti, aku akan tetap melanjutkan eksperimen ini. Lagipula bukankah sejauh ini semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana?" ucap Siwon kesal.

"Sekarang ini memang semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya nanti, Siwon-ah. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan cara lain"

"Cara apa lagi Eunhyuk-ah? Dua tahun yang lalu kita sudah melakukan percobaan ini pada wanita, tapi ternyata tidak ada yang berhasil. Mungkin saja jika memang harus seperti ini" ucap Siwon dan Eunhyuk tidak membantah lagi.

Tahun 2674, tahun dimana banyak perubahan terjadi di bumi. Salah satunya perubahan populasi manusia. Jika ratusan tahun yang lalu populasi pria lebih sedikit dari wanita, belakangan ini populasi wanita menjadi sangat sedikit. Bahkan diperkirakan hanya tersisa 20% wanita di seluruh bagian bumi ini. Bukan hanya populasi wanita yang semakin sedikit, tapi dari 20% wanita di bumi ini, 15%-nya melahirkan bayi laki-laki, sedangkan sisanya melahirkan bayi perempuan namun tidak bertahan lama. Dalam artian bayi tersebut meninggal beberapa jam setelah dilahirkan, dan 3% wanita meninggal setelah melahirkan.

Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Siwon melakukan percobaan untuk mempertahankan populasi wanita. Namun yang terjadi justru sangat mengecewakan. Entah bagaimana, setiap wanita yang diberikan suntikan untuk merangsang hormon meninggal beberapa jam kemudian. Dan sekarang Siwon tengah melakukan sebuah eksperimen baru. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya pekerjaan Siwon. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu dalam eksperimen ini. Dan jika eksperimen mereka berhasil, merak akan menyelamatkan populasi manusia di bumi ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah, sekarang waktunya memberikan suntikan ketiga untuk Heechul _hyung_, kau mau ikut?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk sambil mengambil beberapa peralatan seperti alat suntik serta cairan pengembang hormon yang kusimpan di dalam lemari kaca di sudut laboratorium ini.

Setelah melihat anggukan yang diberikan Eunhyuk, mereka berdua segera keluar dari laboratorium ini dan berjalan menuju ruangan khusus yang kusiapkan untuk _volunteer_ eksperimen ini.

"Donghae-ya, Kyuhyun-ah, kalian dari tadi disini?" tanya Siwon saat melihat mereka berdua ada di ruangan ini.

"_Ne_, Siwon-ah. Kami menemani Heechul _hyung_. _Eoh_, sekarang waktunya Heechul _hyung_ diberi pengembang hormon lagi?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Siwon meletakkan suntikan serta sebotol kaca berisi cairan berwarna ungu yang merupakan cairan pengembang hormon di atas meja.

"_Ne_. Heechul _hyung_ masih tidur?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Heechul -_volunteer_ mereka, yang masih terlelap dibalik selimut berwarna merah muda itu.

"Hmm. Heechul _hyung _ baru saja tertidur setengah jam lalu. Sebelum tidur ia bilang perutnya tidak nyaman. Tapi sudah kuperiksa dan tidak ada yang salah, mungkin hanya reaksi dari rahim yang mulai tumbuh di dalam perutnya" jelas Kyuhyun.

Ya, eksperimen yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah membuat laki-laki bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti wanita. Jika wanita itu sendiri sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, mungkin memang laki-laki bisa melakukannya.

"Chulie _hyung_, bangunlah. Kau harus mendapat suntikan hormon lagi" ucap Siwon pada Heechul yang masih terlelap. Siwon mengelus kepala serta surai sebahunya, membuat Heechul mulai terganggu dari tidurnya.

"Ehmmm, Wonie" lenguh _namja_ cantik itu sembari mengusap mata yang terlihat sayu dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon segera membantu Heechul untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Perutmu baik-baik saja? Tadi Kyuhyun bilang perutmu tidak nyaman" tanya Siwon sembari mengelus perut Heechul yang tertutup oleh kemeja putih.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Heechul seraya menumpukan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon yang masih berada di perutnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya memberikan suntikan ketiga. Kau siap?" tanya Siwon dan diberikan jawaban anggukan serta senyuman kecil dari Heechul_._

Sebenarnya Siwon dan Heechul adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang perlu diherankan lagi jika melihat sepasang kekasih _gay _pada masa ini, bukankah sudah dikatakan populasi wanita sangat sedikit? Hal itu menjadi salah satu faktor meningkatnya _gay_ sekarang ini. Bukan hanya mereka, Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga sepasang kekasih.

Mengapa Siwon menjadikan Heechul yang notabenenya kekasihnya sendiri menjadi volunteer untuk eksperimen yang belum tentu berhasil ini? Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya keinginan Siwon. Siwon memang sudah merencanakan eksperimen ini, tapi Heechul memaksa untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai volunteer. Dan salah satu faktor mereka melakukan ini karena ingin mendapatkan keturunan dari hubungan mereka.

Siwon melepaskan celana dalam berwarna coklat yang dipakai Heechul, semenjak menjadi volunteer ini, Heechul lebih sering memakai kemeja kebesaran yang menutup sampai pahanya. Selain memudahkan saat melakukan penyuntikan hormon, kemeja besar ini tidak menyulitkan dirinya saat efek dari suntikan ini terjadi.

Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Heechul dan menyangganya dengan sebuah besi penyangga yang telah disiapkan Donghae. Kemudian pria tinggi itu mengambil jarum suntik serta cairan hormon tersebut dan mengisinya ke dalam jarum suntik. Disibakkannya selimut putih yang masih menutupi separuh tubuh Heechul_, _kemdian ia arahkan jarum suntik berisi cairan berwarna ungu itu ke arah lubang kecil yang baru terbentuk 4 minggu belakang ini. Lubang yang terletak di antara penis dan anusnya. Lubang tersebut terbentuk karena suntikan yang telah diberikan sebelumnya. Lubang kecil ini akan terus membesar dan menjadi jalan masuk sperma serta jalan lahir bagi bayinya nanti. Dengan kata lain lubang ini sama fungsinya seperti vagina. Setiap 2 minggu sekali Siwon akan menyuntikan peningkat hormon yang dapat membentuk jaringan serupa rahim di dalam perut Heechul, dan dalam 2 minggu itu akan ada perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Heechul. Salah satunya lubang tersebut atau yang disebut _penetration hole_ yang akan terus membesar.

"Sssshhhh" desis Heechul saat Siwon mulai menancapkan jarum suntik itu ke dalam lubang tersebut. _Well_, sebenarnya jarum suntik itu tidak seperti jarum suntik biasa. Jarum suntik itu memiliki panjang sekitar 15 sampai 20 centi, dan dapat menampung cairan sebanyak 25 milli.

"Eungghhhhh Woniehhh" lenguh Heechul lagi saat Siwon berhasil memasukkan seluruh bagian jarum tersebut ke dalam lubang kecil ini, kemudian ditekannya tuas di ujung jarum guna mendorong cairan di dalamnya. Kali ini Siwon hanya memasukkan 20 milli cairan penambah hormon untuk Heechul.

"_Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Siwon setelah selesai menyuntikan cairan tersebut. Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera membantu menyingkirkan besi penyangga serta merapikan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Heechul_._

"Eeenggghhh" Heechul hanya merintih sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Sejurus kemudian Heechul meringkuk hingga kedua kakinya ia lipat sampai menekan perutnya. Inilah salah satu reaksi yang akan terjadi. Setelah diberikan suntikan hormon, perut akan terasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuncit. Namun akan segera mereda beberapa jam kemudian. Tidak hanya itu, lubang yang diberikan suntikan juga akan melebar menimbulkan rasa sakit dan panas bersamaan.

Donghae, Kyuhyun serta Eunhyuk segera keluar dari kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Heechul memang tidak ingin terlalu banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Jangan ditekan perutnya" ucap Siwon lembut sembari menarik kedua kaki Heechul sehingga kembali dalam posisi lurus meskipun tubuhnya masih sedikit meringkuk menghadap Siwon yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Dapat terlihat dengan jelas perut Heechul mulai membuncit perlahan, itu merupakan reaksi dari terbentuknya dinding rahim baru.

"_Hyung_, kau harus mulai berjalan" ingat Siwon padanya. Seharusnya dari semenjak suntikan pertama Heechul diharuskan berjalan setelah mendapatkan suntikannya. Gerakan saat berjalan dapat meminimalisir rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Namun saat itu Heechul terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur karena rasa sakit yang terus datang dan berjanji akan mulai berjalan saat ia melakukan suntikan ketiganya.

"Aku tidak mau, Siwon-ah" bisik Heechul lirih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan paksa Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya hingga posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Errggghhhh" geram Heechul saat mendapatkan gerakan tiba-tiba.

"_Hyung_, kalau kau tidak mau berjalan juga, sampai suntikan terakhirpun sakitnya tidak akan berubah. Dan kau masih harus menerima sekitar 20 suntikan lagi baru semuanya sempurna. Dengan berjalan sakitnya akan berkurang, percaya padaku" ucap Siwon sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya yang sangat keras kepala itu.

Heechul dengan terpaksa bangun dari tempat tidur dan perlahan mulai menapakkan kakinya ke permukaan lantai. Kemudian Siwon membantunya berdiri dan mulai membawanya berjalan pelan. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh, cukup berjalan beberapa langkah di kamar ini.

"Sakitnya mulai mereda" kata Heechul sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai menyusut sesuai dengan ukuran semula.

"Benarkan kataku, padahal kau baru 3 kali memutari isi kamar ini" ucap Siwon sambil membantunya duduk pada sofa. Sengaja tidak ia bawa kembali ke ranjang karena pasti Heechul akan langsung berbaring dan tidak mau bangun lagi sampai berjam-jam ke depan.

"Ya, hanya 3 kali tapi menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam" jawab Heechul sambil bersandar pada tubuh Siwon. Benar juga katanya, walaupun sakitnya telah mereda karena memutari kamar ini sampai 3 kali, tapi ia menghabiskan waktu nyaris 2 jam. Karena jalannya yang sedikit tersendat dan beberapa kali harus terhenti saat ia merasakan panas dan perih pada bagian intim barunya itu -_penetration hole_.

"Setidaknya 2 jam lebih baik daripada menghabiskan setengah hari untuk meringkuk dan mengumpat di atas ranjang" bela Siwon mengingat saat suntikan pertama dan kedua yang dilalui Heechul hanya dengan meringkuk kesakitan dan mengumpat pada apapun yang menurutnya salah. Bahkan saat itu ia mengumpat pada air putih yang terasa tawar dilidahnya saat Siwon memberinya minum, padahal dalam keadaan apapun air putih akan terasa tawar.

* * *

"Wonnieeeeee" suara riang dari _namja_ cantik itu menggema di setiap sudut laboratorium ini. Heechul -_namja_ cantik itu segera berjalan sambil mencari pria tinggi yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Sungminiee, Siwon dimana?" tanya Heechul pada seorang _namja_ manis bernama Sungmin yang tengah menuang cairan berwarna merah muda ke dalam tabung kaca.

"Eoh, Heechul _hyung_ kau datang. Sepertinya Siwon sedang berada di ruang steril. Kau tunggu saja disini"

"Ruang steril? Apa ada formula yang harus dibuat lagi? Bukankah sejauh ini seluruh formula yang dirancangnya sudah berhasil?" tanya Heechul mengingat ruang steril berguna saat akan menciptakan suatu formula baru.

"Eung. Sepertinya Siwon ingin merancang formula untuk menyusui. Sekalipun sekarang ini sudah ada susu formula yang dijual pasaran, tapi bayi juga harus meminum susu dari ibunya sendiri, kan? Untuk itu Siwon sedang menciptakan formula untuk membuat dada pria dapat menghasilkan susu selama hamil dan masa menyusui nanti" jelas Sungmin panjang.

"Ahh, aku mengerti" ucap Heechul sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Eh, ini untuk apa? Aku belum pernah lihat yang ini" tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk tabung kaca berisi cairan berwarna merah muda. Selama ini Siwon selalu menyuntikkan cairan berwarna ungu dan kuning kepadanya. Cairan ungu Siwon suntikkan sampai 15 kali guna menebalkan dan memperkuat jaringan yang berguna sebagai rahim. Sedangkan cairan kuning baru Siwon suntikkan sekitar 4 kali untuk memperlebar _penetration_ _hole_ miliknya. Dan sampai saat ini lubang diantara penis dan anusnya itu sudah berdiameter 1.5 centi.

"Ini formula baru yang dirancang Kyuhyunie, sebenarnya sama dengan cairan penebal rahim itu. Hanya saja dengan cairan ini tidak perlu sampai mendapatkan banyak suntikan seperti Heechul _hyung_. Diperkirakan hanya memerlukan 6 sampai 8 kali sampai rahim siap dibuahi, tapi sekali suntik akan dimasukkan cairan sebanyak 40 sampai 45 milli. Dan _hyung_ pasti mengerti efeknya seperti apa"

"40 sampai 45 milli? 25 milli saja perutku sudah membesar seperti hamil 6 bulan, bagaimana kalau sampai 45 milli? Pasti besar sekali dan sakitnya berkali-kali lipat" ucap Heechul sambil mengingat awal-awal ia mendapat suntikan itu.

"Benar. Sangat besar sampai aku tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan sakitnya juga tidak berkurang saat berjalan. Tapi suntikan ini lebih efektif, hanya perlu sekitar 5 bulan untuk proses keseluruhannya"

"Benar juga, aku sudah hampir 10 bulan untuk melakukan proses ini"

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi? Kau diberikan suntikan itu? Kyuhyunie?" tanya Heechul saat menyadari perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan untuk memiliki anak, dan aku sudah mendapatkan 2 kali suntikan" jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kalian bersama? Kau bahkan baru 3 bulan bekerja disini" ucap Heechul mengingat Sungmin merupakan pegawai laboratorium baru yang dipindahkan dari Busan.

"Sejak 2 bulan lalu, _hyung_. Dan aku mendapatkan suntikan keduaku sekitar 5 hari yang lalu"

"Bocah itu! Cepat sekali ia bertindak" gumam Heechul namun masih terdengar oleh Sungmin.

"Eoh, itu mereka sudah keluar" ucap Sungmin saat melihat Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae serta Eunhyuk keluar dari ruang steril bersamaan. Siwon yang melihat kedatangan kekasihnya segera beranjak menemui Heechul dan Kyuhyun menyusul dibelakangnya.

Siwon segera menghampiri Heechul dan memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir ranum _namja_ cantik itu. Berbeda dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun justru memberikan lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu pada bibir Sungmin.

"Yah! Bocah! Kau cepat sekali sudah memberikan suntikan itu pada Sungmin. Hubungan kalian saja baru 2 bulan, dan kau memberikan suntikan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dariku. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Sungmin-mu, hah?!" cerocos Heechul dengan menoyor kepala Kyuhyun sehingga lumatan penuh nafsu mereka terlepas seketika.

Siwon yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menahan kedua tangan Heechul yang telah bersiap memukul Kyuhyun saat melihat bocah evil itu kabur membawa Sungmin sambil memberikan seringai khasnya.

"Sudahlah, hari ini suntikan terakhirmu, kan? _Kajja_" ucap Siwon sambil menarik lembut tangan Heechul menuju kamar yang biasa digunakan Heechul.

Sesampainya di kamar tersebut, Heechul segera memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring pada ranjang. Siwon melepaskan celana pendek yang menutupi paha Heechul sekaligus melepas celana dalam berwarna hitam yang dikenakan _namja_ cantik itu.

Pria tinggi itu segera menyelipkan meja kayu kecil pada bagian bawah tubuh Heechul, sehingga tubuh Heechul terangkat dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas lubang diantara penis dan anusnya yang mulai merekah.

Siwon mengarahkan jarum suntik berisi cairan kuning tersebut ke sekitar _penetration hole _dan menancapkan jarum itu pada lapisan kulit sekitar lubang tersebut. Tidak seperti penyuntikan untuk menebalkan rahim, suntikan ini hanya diberikan pada sekitar lubang, bukan memasukkan jarum ke dalam lubang itu. Sehingga jarum yang digunakan tidak perlu sepanjang biasanya.

Siwon menekan tuas pada jarum dengan perlahan, mengirimkan formula kuning sebanyak 25 milli pada sekitar lubang Heechul. Lalu menarik jarum tersebut saat seluruh cairan formula telah terserap oleh kulit Heechul. Siwon membereskan peralatan suntiknya, namun membiarkan posisi tubuh Heechul yang masih mengangkang memperlihatkan _penetration hole_-nya yang mulai berubah kemerahan.

"Errrgghhh Wonnieee perihhhh" Heechul sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu tidak nyaman.

"Sebentar _hyung_. Ini yang terakhir, setelah ini kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi" ucap Siwon menenangkan Heechul.

Siwon masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Duduk berhadapan langsung pada bagian _private_ Heechul. Sesekali pria tampan itu mencatat lama waktu proses terjadinya peregangan kulit luar sehingga membentuk lubang yang lebih besar.

"Hiks .. Wonnie .. hiks sakitthhh" isak Heechul saat merasa lubang barunya semakin melebar dan terasa panas membakar.

Siwon segera beranjak dan duduk disamping Heechul, kemudian menggenggam tangan Heechul dan menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Heechul. Sesekali pria itu memberikan usapan lembut pada kepala Heechul.

"Akkkkhh" pekik Heechul saat merasa panas kian menghantam bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bahkan panasnya menjalar dari penis hingga ke anusnya. Mendengar pekikan Heechul, Siwon kembali pindah duduk pada kursi di depan kaki Heechul. Pria itu dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang yang baru saja ia berikan suntikan melebar perlahan, warna merah yang tadi terlihat mulai berubah menjadi keunguan.

Sekitar 35 menit kemudian pekikan Heechul mulai mereda, hanya deru nafas Heechul yang terdengar memburu mengisi kamar kecil ini. Siwon masih betah pada posisi duduknya, memperhatikan lubang kecil itu telah berhenti melebar pada diameter 3 centi. Perlahan Siwon melihat lubang itu kembali merapat namun tidak sepenuhnya.

Siwon segera mengambil sebuah benda lonjong yang tergantung di dinding dengan panjang sekitar 25 centi dengan permukaan licin, benda tersebut tersambung pada layar monitor yang menempel di dinding belakang Siwon.

Perlahan Siwon mulai memasukkan benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah kamera kecil yang ia gunakan untuk melihat bagian dalam rahim buatannya.

"Ssshhhh perih" bisik Heechul saat merasa sesuatu mulai masuk ke dalam organ intim baru miliknya. Baru saja Heechul ingin mengangkat tubuhnya -melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya- namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat layar besar di dinding di hadapannya menyala dan memperlihatkan gambar hitam putih.

Siwon masih berusaha memasukkan seluruh bagian kamera ke dalam tubuh Heechul agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian dalam organ baru kekasihnya. Sesekali tangan kanan Siwon bergerak memutar dan mendorong kamera itu lebih dalam, namun matanya melihat pada layar dibelakangnya itu.

"Sempurna" suara Siwon terdengar berbisik lirih. Masih terkonsentrasi pada layar di hadapannya. Heechul pun masih melihat layar tersebut, sampai akhirnya layar tersebut kembali mati saat Siwon menarik keluar kamera itu.

"Tebal dinding rahimnya sudah sesuai pas, tadi saat kumasukkan kameranya tidak terasa sakit, kan?" tanya Siwon sembari memakaikan pakaian Heechul yang tadi ia lepaskan.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit perih"

"Bagus kalau begitu, sejauh ini tidak ada masalah apapun. _Penetration hole_-nya juga sudah bisa elastis. Nanti saat menjelang waktu melahirkan lubang itu akan semakin elastis"

Siwon membantu Heechul bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Mereka berjalan menuju pelataran parkir laboratorium dan masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam milik Siwon.

Siwon memang selalu mengantarkan Heechul kembali pulang ke apartemen mereka, dan terkadang pria itu tidak kembali lagi ke laboratorium sampai keesokan harinya. Untuk apa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bekerja jika ia bisa menyaksikan kekasih cantiknya di rumah. Tentu saja Siwon akan memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman mereka. Lagipula masih ada banyak orang yang bisa menangani pekerjaannya di sana.

"Wonnie, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Heechul saat mereka tiba di apartemen mereka.

Apartemen yang sangat mewah, setiap satu _flat_ apartemen memiliki 2 lantai. Tidak hanya itu, setiap _flat_ apartemen memiliki taman pribadi. Jadi di setiap belakang _flat_ apartemen ini terdapat sebuat taman berukuran 1.5 hektar lengkap dengan rumput hijau yang terpangkas rapi serta kolam ikan di tengah taman. Besar keseluruhan _flat_ apartemen termasuk taman sekitar 3 sampai 5 hektar. Tergantung lokasi apartemen itu.

Pada tahun 2674 ini, lahan di bumi semakin menipis. Seluruhnya terisi oleh jalanan serta gedung bertingkat. Bahkan untuk mencari rumah pemukiman saja sudah sangat jarang. Karena itu semua orang memilih tinggal di apartemen. Dan setiap apartemen harus memiliki area penghijauan. Jika biasanya kalian melihat area penghijauan di atas gedung, maka sekarang ini area penghijauan ada di dalam apartemen. Setiap taman di_ flat_ apartemen dibuat menjorok keluar, seperti balkon. Zaman yang sudah serba canggih dan modern ini membuat segala hal terlihat mudah.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Siwon setelah mendengar ungkapan Heechul barusan.

"Jika pada wanita bayi terbentuk karena sperma yang bertemu dengan indung telur. Lalu padaku bagaimana? Kau tidak mungkin bisa menciptakan indung telur kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menciptakan indung telur. Sebenarnya pada suntikan hormon dan penebal rahim terdapat hormon lainnya yang berguna seperti indung telur. Sudah kucoba pada hewan percobaan dan hasilnya memuaskan"

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa hamil?" tanya Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon.

"Kalau kita rajin melakukannya, sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan lagi, disini sudah ada kehidupan baru" ucap Siwon sembari mengelus permukaan perut Heechul yang masih tertutup kemeja bercorak.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 2/?**

**Author's note : Hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal dalam fic ini hanya sekedar karangan author, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Eunghhh"

"Akkhhhhhhhhhh"

"Moreehhhh Wonhh ahhhhhhhh"

"Ughhhh sempithh sekaliihh nghhhh hyunghhhh ohhhh"

"Akhhu-hhh aakkhhh kelhh-uarhhhhhh aghhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" lenguh panjang dari kedua _namja_ itu menandakan permainan baru saja selesai.

Heechul sang _namja_ cantik masih terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus, tubuh polosnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan berbentuk bundar itu. Meja makan? Ya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ronde ke delapan di meja makan, setelah sebelumnya mengotori ruang tamu, kamar mandi, kolam renang, dapur, perpustakaan dan beberapa ruangan lain di apartemen mereka.

_Well_, perlukah kujelaskan keadaan keduanya? Siwon masih mengenakan kemeja putih yang kini terceplak jelas di tubuh kekarnya akibat peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya, namun pria itu tidak lagi mengenakan celana. Batang besar miliknya masih terbenam di dalam liang surga Heechul. Sedangkan kekasih cantiknya itu sudah polos tanpa pakaian yang melekat. Rambutnya berantakan, tubuhnya penuh bercak _kissmark_ dan jangan lupakan batang Heechul yang terus memuntahkan cairan putih keruh serta posisi kakinya yang mengangkang lebar berkat batang Siwon yang masih berada di dalamnya sejak 7 jam lalu.

"Ohhhh Wonniehh sudahhh OOOHHHHHH" pinta Heechul namun terputus oleh desahannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan pria kekar itu, membuat batang Siwon semakin melesak ke dalam.

"Belum _hyung_. Aku belum puas. Kau tidak merasa milikku terus membesar di dalam sana?" tanya Siwon sembari sedikit memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, membuat batang besar yang semakin membesar itu keluar masuk liang Heechul.

Dengan masih menggendong tubuh Heechul di depannya, Siwon berjalan menuju taman belakang. Gerakan berjalan yang diciptakan membuat batang Siwon keluar masuk lebih cepat di dalam tubuh Heechul.

"Ahhhh ohhh eungghhhhhh ahhhhhhhh" lenguh Heechul saat ia kembali memuntahkan cairan putih keruh itu.

"Brengsek kau! Aku tidak tahu kekasihku begitu pervert" ucap Heechul kesal.

"Lanjutkan besok sajahhh, akhuu lelahhh ohhhhhhh" pinta Heechul namun tidak didengarkan oleh Siwon karena pria tampan itu telah menyandarkan punggung Heechul pada pohon besar yang ada di taman mereka. Siwon terus mengeluar-masukan miliknya dengan tangan kirinya mengurut batang Heechul dan tangan kanannya tetap menyangga tubuh lemas Heechul agar tidak jatuh. Kedua kaki Heechul telah melingkar sempurna di tubuh Siwon dan kepalanya sudah terkulai di bahu kekar kekasihnya itu.

"Sebentarrrh ooohhhh semmmpithhh hyunghhhh ahhhhhh"

"Akkhhuu kelluarhhhhh ahhKKKKKKKK"

_Duak!_

Heechul membenturkan dahinya pada bahu Siwon. Sial beribu sial, batang miliknya sudah begitu membengkak ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya, namun tangan jahil Siwon menutup jalur keluar miliknya begitu erat.

"YAAKKKKK! Kenhhhhhh-apahhh ditutuphhhh Woniehhhhh akhhhhh sakithhhhh"

"Bersama hyung, akhhu hampirr ohhhhhhhhh nikmathhhh sekhalliiiiii hyungggggghhhhhhhhhhh"

"AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Jerit mereka bersamaan ketika keduanya mencapai orgasme kesekiannya. Cairan Siwon menyembur kencang ke dalam rahim Heechul yang sudah terasa penuh dan hangat, sementara cairan Heechul menyembur membasahi perut dan dada Siwon serta dirinya sendiri.

Masih belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Heechul, Siwon berjalan sambil menggendong Heechul membawa tubuh keduanya ke kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai 2. Sesampainya di kamar mereka, Siwon segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju _shower box_.

Siwon menyandarkan tubuh Heechul pada dinding _shower box_, sementara ia membuka kemeja putih yang masih melekat dengan cepat. Setelah itu Siwon kembali meraup tubuh Heechul ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, tangan kanannya menekan tombol berwarna biru yang ada di dinding sehingga sedetik kemudian air dingin menyembur dari seluruh sisi _shower box_ itu.

"Wonniehh ke-luarkan m-milikh-mu" ucap Heechul terputus-putus karena nafasnya masih memburu akibat permainan panas mereka yang menghabiskan waktu hampir 9 jam non-stop.

"Biarkan saja di dalam, kalau kukeluarkan nanti spermaku juga akan mengalir keluar. Percuma kita melakukannya tadi" jawab Siwon santai sambil menggosok-gosok punggung Heechul dengan air sabun.

Entah karena malas berdebat atau tidak ada tenaga untuk melawan, Heechul memasrahkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Siwon. Kepalanya terkulai pada bahu Siwon sementara matanya terpejam damai dengan nafas yang mulai tenang. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu tertidur begitu saja.

Merasa kekasih cantiknya telah terlelap, Siwon segera menekan tombol berwarna putih membuat air berhenti mengalir. _Namja_ itu segera keluar dari _shower box_ dan berjalan menuju ranjang besar mereka masih dengan Heechul yang ada di gendongannya serta batang miliknya yang sebenarnya kembali membesar di dalam sana. Siwon merebahkan tubuh Heechul di atas ranjang empuk itu, tanpa mengeluarkan batang miliknya. Kemudian _namja_ itu ikut berbaring di sebelah Heechul dan menarik _namja_ cantik itu ke dalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Sebelum jatuh tertidur, Siwon menarik tali berwarna perak yang menggantung di sisi samping tempat tidur mereka, seketika itu kain tipis berwarna merah muda -permintaan Heechul- segera menutupi tempat tidur mereka.

* * *

"_Hyung_, kau datang?" ucap Sungmin saat melihat Heechul berjalan masuk ke ruang pribadi miliknya.

"Eh, berjalanmu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin saat menyadari gaya berjalan Heechul yang terlihat aneh. Heechul berjalan dengan posisi kaki yang agak terbuka -mengangkang, setiap langkah _namja_ cantik itu terlihat pelan dan hati-hati.

"Siwon menghajarku habis-habisan semalam. Ia memasukiku hampir 9 jam non-stop dan tadi pagi ia melanjutkannya lagi selama 5 jam" adu Heechul sambil berusaha duduk di kursi dihadapan Sungmin.

Melihat itu Sungmin segera bangkit dan membantu Heechul untuk duduk perlahan, Heechul sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia berhasil duduk dengan benar di kursi empuk tersebut.

"Aku sampai sulit memakai celana karena lubang serta penisku masih terasa ngilu" lanjut Heechul yang mulai nyaman pada posisi duduk bersandarnya.

Sungmin baru menyadari Heechul mengenakan terusan selutut berwarna _peach_ terlihat pas di kulitnya yang putih pucat itu.

"Jadi, untuk apa _hyung _datang ke ruanganku? Biasanya kau langsung ke ruangan Siwon"

"Kau ada _gel_ pereda nyeri, kan?" tanya Heechul yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Aku mau minta _gel_ itu, lubangku terasa ngilu sekali membuatku sulit berjalan. Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku saat semua orang melihat gaya berjalanku yang aneh" sungut Heechul.

"Ya sudah, kau berbaring dulu di sana, _hyung_. Kuambilkan _gel _itu dulu" ucap Sungmin sambil beranjak menuju lemari kaca di sudut ruangannya. _Namja _manis itu menggeser pintu lemari dan mengambil botol bertuliskan _'cold gel'_ lalu membawanya menuju tempat tidur yang sudah ditempati Heechul.

Sungmin meletakkan _gel _tersebut ke meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur, lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Heechul dan menyangganya dengan besi penyangga yang berada di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur. _Namja_ manis itu menarik celana dalam yang dikenakan Heechul, tidak sampai terlepas hanya menggantung di antara kaki Heechul.

"Eh, ini apa?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat benda berwarna merah yang menutupi lubang Heechul. Benda itu seperti sengaja ditancapkan ke dalam agar menutupi lubang tersebut.

"Jangan dicabut. Siwon sengaja memasangkannya agar spermanya tidak keluar" ucap Heechul dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Astagaaaa! Kekasihmu itu benar-benar mengerikan" gumam Sungmin seraya mengoleskan _gel_ dingin di sekitar lubang Heechul. Setelah memastikan _gel _yang dia oleskan sudah cukup dan menyerap sempurna, Sungmin segera memakaikan kembali celana dalam Heechul dan menurunkan kaki Heechul seperti sebelumnya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju wastafel di belakangnya dan mencuci tangannya disana. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan mendekati Heechul dan mengangsurkan botol _'cold gel'_ tersebut.

"Bawa pulang saja, _hyung_. Siapa tahu kau memerlukannya lain kali" ucap Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Sialan kau!" maki Heechul namun tetap mengambil botol itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Heechul keluar dari ruangan Sungmin, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan ketiga di ujung lorong panjang itu. Sesampainya di depan ruangan tersebut, Heechul dapat melihat kekasihnya yang tengah serius membaca pada sebuah layar transparan di hadapannya. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya lebih maju, dan seketika itu pintu otomatis bergeser terbuka.

"Wonnieeee" suara riang Heechul menghentikan kegiatan membaca Siwon. Siwon segera mengibaskan tangannya sehingga layar transparan di hadapannya menghilang seketika. Lalu ia memutar posisi duduknya hingga menghadap Heechul.

"_Hyung_, kenapa datang kemari? Bukankah sudah kusuruh untuk istirahat di apartemen saja?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Heechul duduk di atas pangkuan kekasihnya itu. Posisi duduk Siwon yang tinggi membuat Heechul harus beberapa kali menggerakan tubuhnya agar mencapai posisi duduk yang nyaman. Dan tanpa sadar gerakan Heechul tepat menggesek pada bagian kejantanan Siwon yang masih tertutup celana gelap itu.

"_Hyung_?" ucap Siwon sembari menatap tajam mata kekasihnya.

"Hehehe.. tadi aku meminta _cold_ _gel_ pada Sungmin"

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku kan bisa membawanya saat pulang nanti"

"Kalau menunggumu sampai pulang nanti, bisa-bisa seharian aku hanya di tempat tidur. Setelah itu kau pasti akan menerkamku"

"Sekarang pun aku ingin menerkamu" bisik Siwon seduktif sembari menjilat cuping telinga Heechul.

"Ooohhhhh Wonnnhh" lenguh Heechul seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bermain pada peralatan di meja Siwon seketika melepaskan benda-benda itu dan mencengkram erat ujung terusan yang dipakainya.

Siwon masih sibuk menjilat, mengulum serta menggigit kecil telinga Heechul, membuat tubuh _namja_ cantik itu bergelinjang geli. Tangan kanan Siwon memalingkan wajah Heechul sehingga menghadapnya, kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Heechul. Siwon mengulum bibir atas Heechul bergantian, menyusupkan lidahnya dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawah Heechul.

Suara kecipakan memenuhi ruangan kerja Siwon, kemudian bibirnya kembali beralih pada telinga Heechul. Menjilat dan menggigit telinganya hingga Heechul menjerit nikmat.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh akkhhu mauuuuh keluhh-arhhhh" desah Heechul saat merasa orgasmenya akan segera tiba.

"Keluarkan saja" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Heechul, membuat Heechul kembali menggelinjang. Siwon kembali menjilat cuping telinga Heechul menciptakan suara '_slurrpppp'_ panjang, dengan pandai Siwon memainkan lidahnya di telinga Heechul hingga tanpa sadar kekasih cantiknya sudah sangat mengangkang.

"Aaaahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh" desah Heechul saat ia orgasmenya membasahi celana dalam yang masih membungkus batangnya.

Siwon menggerakkan tangan kirinya menuju tombol di bawah meja, kemudian menekan tombol itu hingga terdengar bunyi '_klik'_ yang menandakan pintu ruangan itu telah terkunci otomatis. Terlihat dari kaca kecil transparan pada pintu yang kini berubah menjadi gelap -tanda bahwa pintu telah terkunci.

Mendengar suara itu, Heechul segera membuka matanya yang sedari tadi masih terpejam merasakan nikmat yang melanda, kemudian ia menatap bingung pada Siwon yang memamerkan senyum lebar -seringaian khasnya.

"_Waeyo_?"tanya Siwon saat melihat kekasih cantiknya itu memandangi dirinya dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau bermain sebentar?" lanjut Siwon.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Heechul, Siwon segera memposisikan tubuh Heechul untuk duduk mengangkang di atas meja kerja miliknya. Siwon menarik celana dalam basah yang dikenakan Heechul lalu melemparnya begitu saja, kemudian _namja_ tampan itu mendekati batang Heechul yang terlihat berdiri tegak dengan permukaan licin akibat orgasmenya tadi.

Siwon mulai memasukkan seluruh batang Heechul ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kencang lalu memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada ujung batangnya. Kedua tangan Heechul mencengkram rambut coklat Siwon erat, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menghantam kejantanannya.

"Ohhhh Wonniehhhhh kencanghhhh lebihh ahhhh kennnh-canghhh" pinta Heechul di sela-sela desahan nikmat miliknya.

Mendengar suara Heechul, Siwon segera mempercepat pekerjaannya mem-_blowjob_ batang Heechul yang semakin mengeras, tangan kanannya meremas _twinsball_ Heechul yang bergelantung dan bergoyang-goyang seiring dengan cepatnya gerakan kepala Siwon. Tangan kiri Siwon bergerak menuju puting Heechul yang terceplak pada pakaian yang dipakainya. Dengan cekatan Siwon menarik dan memelintir puting Heechul hingga terlihat menegang.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH akhh-uuuu khe-luuaaaaKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit kenikmatan Heechul terhenti dan tergantikan dengan jerit sengsara saat merasa orgasmenya yang nyaris tiba tertahan begitu saja. Heechul menunduk melihat kejantanannya yang telah tertutup sempurna oleh selotip berwarna hitam yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna transparan hingga nyaris tidak terlihat. Hingga sekilas jika dilihat batang Heechul tidak tertutup apapun, padahal selotip itu menempel erat.

"Wonnhhh" ucap Heechul dengan wajah memelas meminta Siwon membuka selotip yang menempel di batangnya yang telah membengkak dan berwarna kemerahan. _Well_, bukannya ia tidak bisa membuka selotip itu sendiri, tapi ia sangat mengerti selotip apa yang dipakai Siwon. _Finger print plaster. _Jenis selotip yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jari orang yang menempelkannya. Sebenarnya selotip ini digunakan untuk menyegel tabung atau wadah formula agar tidak mudah diambil orang lain, tapi sepertinya Siwon memiliki keahlian khusus dalam menggunakan selotip ini.

"Wonnie please" pinta Heechul dengan wajah memelas, bahkan air matanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Batangnya mulai berubah menjadi keunguan, tangan Heechul dengan cepat menyentuh ujung batangnya mencari ujung selotip berusaha untuk membukanya meskipun ia tahu usahanya akan sia-sia karena selotip itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, menyatu dengan batang kerasnya.

"Akan kubukakan setelah aku 'keluar'" ucap Siwon dengan menekankan kata terakhir pada ucapannya.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Heechul pelan membuat tubuh kekasihnya berbaring telentang pada meja kerja miliknya. Siwon segera menarik benda yang tadi pagi ia sumpalkan pada lubang Heechul dan melemparnya ke arah kanan, hanya dengan menurunkan resleting celananya, Siwon mengeluarkan batangnya dan memasukkan batang miliknya yang ternyata sudah berdiri tegak dengan urat-urat yang terlihat timbul.

"Wonniee sakithh hikss" tangis Heechul saat merasakan Siwon mulai mendorong paksa batangnya yang terasa jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Demi kecanggihan zaman modern ini, Siwon baru memasukkan seperempat batang miliknya namun entah bagaimana Heechul sudah merasa sangat penuh.

"OOOHHHHH hyungghhh kau nikmat sekalihhhhh"

"hiks cepatlah … sakithhh hiksss"

Siwon mengeluarkan batang miliknya hingga tersisa ujungnya di dalam lubang Heechul, kemudian dengan hentakan kencang ia dorong batang miliknya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit kesakitan Heechul terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan ini. Jika ruangan ini bukan ruang kedap suara, mungkin orang-orang di lorong sana sudah mendengar teriakan Heechul barusan.

Air mata Heechul mengalir bercucuran. Melihat itu, Siwon segera mengurut batang Heechul dengan telapak tangan hangat miliknya, yang justru semakin menambah kesakitan Heechul karena tidak dapat menuntaskan hasrat miliknya.

"OOOHHHH hyung sempithhhhh oohhhhhhhh"

"hiksss cepathhh wonnieehhh sakithhhh hikss"

"sebentarhhh ahhhh hampirrrhhh"

"hikss hikss OOOHHHHHHH" tangis Heechul tiba-tiba berubah menjadi desahan kencang saat ia merasa batang Siwon menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Apa aku mengenainya?" tanya Siwon sambil terus menubrukan batang miliknya ke satu titik yang sama.

"OOOHHHHHH OHHHHHH APPPAHHHHHH OOOHHH KENAAA APPAAAHHHHHH NGGGHHHH"

"Mulut rahimmu ooohhhh nikk-mathhhh" jawab Siwon masih terus mendorong batang besarnya pada titik kenikmatan Heechul. Tubuh Heechul tersentak hebat seiring kencangnya gerakan Siwon, kedua tangan _namja_ cantik itu memelintir kedua putingnya dari luar terusan yang ia pakai.

"OOOHHHHH WONNIEEEEHHHHH TERUUSSS AKKKKKKHHHHHHH" jerit Heechul saat merasakan titik kenikmatan di dalamnya terus ditubruk oleh batang Siwon yang terasa terus membesar, membuat sedikit perih namun tidak ingin menyuruh Siwon berhenti.

Tanpa disadari Heechul, tangan Siwon bergerak menuju kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegak dengan warna keunguan. Tangan kekar Siwon meremas kencang batang bengkak itu sambil masih tetap mendorong batang miliknya pada mulut rahim Heechul.

"AKKKHHHHH SAKITTTHHHH WONNNHHH OOHHHHHHKK NIK-AHHHH-MATHHHH EHHHHHH"

"I'M CUMING HYUNGGGGHHHHHH OHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Teriak Siwon saat ia menembakan spermanya ke dalam rahim Heechul, tubuh Heechul masih terus tersentak dan bergelepar seperti ikan yang diangkat dari air. Hingga 3 menit kemudian tubuh Heechul mulai tenang walaupun dadanya turun naik dengan begitu cepat berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih terputus.

Siwon menarik keluar kejantanannya saat merasa seluruh spermanya telah ditampung rahim Heechul, kemudian dengan cepat ia kembali menutup lubang Heechul dengan benda merah berbentuk bulat dengan panjang sekitar 4 centi.

Siwon menarik kedua tangan Heechul mengangkat tubuh Heechul untuk kembali duduk di atas meja. Batang Heechul masih berdiri tegak diantara kedua kakinya yang tidak lagi merapat.

"Wonnnhh l-lepaskan se-selotip-nya" pinta Heechul tersendat deru nafasnya sendiri.

Seperti tidak mendengar permintaan Heechul, Siwon sibuk membereskan peralatan yang berantakan di atas mejanya. Kemudian ia merapikan penampilannya kembali dan membuang beberapa barang yang menurutnya tidak perlu, termasuk celana dalam Heechul yang dengan sengaja ia lempar ke dalam tempat sampah dan langsung hilang tak bersisa karena sensor laser di dalam tempat sampah itu.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang" ajak Siwon sambil membantu Heechul berdiri dengan benar. Heechul dengan cepat menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dada Siwon saat kakinya terasa lemas dan nyaris terjatuh.

"Wonnie, bu-bukakan dulu. K-kau kan sudah keluar"

"Nanti saja di rumah" jawab Siwon enteng.

"YAKK! Kau bilang setelah kau keluar kau akan membukakan selotip ini. Siwonnie please, aku kesakitan" pinta Heechul sambil menunduk memandangi batangnya yang berdiri tegak di balik terusan selutunya itu. Terlihat jelas dari luar tonjolan tinggi di antara kedua pahanya. Jangan lupakan kedua putingnya masih berdiri tegak terceplak pada terusan _peach_ yang sedikit basah oleh peluh.

"Aku tidak bilang akan langsung membukanya setelah aku keluar, kan?" jawab Siwon dengan senyum licik miliknya yang sialnya begitu dicintai Heechul.

Heechul masih melongo mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan, hingga tanpa sadar Siwon sudah menyeret tubuh Heechul dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Heechul tersadar ketika mereka sudah berada di lorong panjang yang dipenuhi pegawai laboratorium yang sebagian besar ia kenal. Dengan cepat Heechul merapatkan kedua kakinya berusaha menyembunyikan batangnya yang berdiri tegak namun tentu saja tidak berhasil.

Tangan Siwon melingkar di bahu Heechul, mengajaknya -menyeretnya berjalan menuju pelataran parkir dimana mobil Siwon berada.

Lokasi apartemen mereka memang cukup jauh dari _lab_ tempat kerja Siwon, namun biasanya dapat ditempuh hanya dalam waktu 3 menit. Tapi dengan sengaja Siwon mengendarai mobilnya santai. Membuat Heechul yang duduk disebelahnya mengerang frustasi.

"Demi rahim yang kau suntikan dengan rasa sakit selama 10 bulan lebih, AKU KESAKITAN SIWON-AH!" maki Heechul murka yang hanya disambut dengan gelak tawa Siwon.

"_Arraseo_, kubantu Chulie" jawab Siwon.

Pemuda kekar itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada kejantanan Heechul yang masih berdiri tegak, sementara mata dan tangan kirinya masih terfokus pada mengendarai mobil.

Heechul baru saja akan menaikkan terusan yang ia pakai agar lebih mudah bagi Siwon untuk melepaskan selotip itu, namun ternyata Siwon lebih cepat melingkupi kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus terusan dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Bukannya membuka selotip itu, Siwon justru meremas kencang serta mengurut batang Heechul membuat Heechul beribu kali dilanda kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

"Wonnie, kubilang bukakan ohhh sakitthh ahhhh nikmatthhh"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, _hyung_" ucap Siwon saat mobil yang dikendarainya sudah sampai di jalan apartemen mereka. Duapuluh detik kemudian mobil hitam metalik itu telah tiba di _basement_ apartemen.

"AAARRGGGGGGGHHHHH" jerit Heechul saat tangan Siwon meremas kuat kejantanannya dan menariknya ke belakang. Dengan cepat Siwon melepas tangannya dan menghadap Heechul yang membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada sandaran kursi berkali-kali. Frustasi dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Ups, _mian hyung_. Kupikir tadi aku memegang rem tangan" ucap Siwon dengan senyum tanpa dosa miliknya.

Siwon segera mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun lalu memutar hingga tepat disamping pintu penumpang. Ia buka pintu tersebut dan menampakkan Heechul yang sudah terlihat mengalirkan air matanya.

"Wonnie sungguh hiks aku tidak kuatt hiksss" isak Heechul kesakitan. Heechul menarik terusan yang ia pakai dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berwarna ungu gelap dan sangat bengkak. Twinsball-nya kini terlihat bulat besar dengan warna yang juga keunguan.

Dengan cepat Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan menggendongnya _bridal style_ kemudian menutup pintu mobil dengan tendangan kakinya. Pria tampan itu berjalan cepat menuju _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka ke _flat_ mereka di lantai 11.

Dua detik kemudian mereka telah sampai di dalam _flat_ mewahnya dan Siwon segera membawa tubuhnya serta kekasihnya ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka.

Siwon memposisikan tubuh Heechul berdiri bersandar pada tubuhnya yang berdiri di belakang Heechul. Tangan kirinya melingkar di dada Heechul, menahan keseimbangan Heechul agar tidak jatuh, sementara tangan kanannya dengan cepat membuka selotip itu dan melemparnya sembarang.

Siwon mengurut kejantanan Heechul beberapa lama namun tidak berhasil mengeluarkan cairan di dalamnya. Dapat ia rasakan kejantanan Heechul benar-benar keras di tangannya.

"Hikss Wonnie apa yang terjadi? Hikss Kenapa tidak bisa keluar hikss?"

"_Hyung_, kau duduk disini sebentar" ucap Siwon tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ia mendudukan Heechul pada _closet _yang telah ditutup. Kemudian melesat keluar kamar mandi dan kembali lagi beberapa detik kemudian dengan membawa jarum suntik dan botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna biru bening.

Siwon kembali membawa Heechul berdiri bersandar pada tubuhnya, kemudian ia tahan tubuh Heechul dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya menyuntikan cairan biru itu tepat di kepala kejantanan Heechul. Setelah memastikan seluruh cairan biru itu sudah masuk ke dalam kejantanan Heechul, Siwon melempar alat suntik itu dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengurut batang Heechul yang tidak begitu keras seperti tadi.

"AAHHHHH OOHHHHHH OHHHHH AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit Heechul saat batangnya memuntahkan cairan putih keruh yang tertahan nyaris 3 jam.

Siwon masih terus mengurut batang Heechul yang terus menembakkan orgasmenya. Lima menit kemudian Siwon berhenti mengurut batang Heechul yang kini hanya mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan kecil. Kejantanan Heechul sudah kembali lemas dan tidak lagi keunguan seperti tadi.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan membaringkannya pada tempat tidur mereka. Kemudian pria itu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar membawa handuk yang telah ia basahi dengan air hangat.

Siwon mengelap sekitar paha dan kejantanan Heechul dengan handuk tersebut kemudian sengaja menekan kejantanan Heechul dengan handuk hangat itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia tutupi batang Heechul dengan handuk hangat itu agar kejantanan Heechul tidak ngilu nantinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tadi terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar?" tanya Heechul setelah Siwon berbaring miring di sampingnya dan menarik tubuh Heechul untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Mianhae_ Chulie, tadi sperma-mu hampir saja membatu di dalam sana. Setelah ini penismu masih akan terus mengeluarkan sisa cairan di dalam sana. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir nanti" jelas Siwon mengelus pipi kiri Heechul mengantarkan _namja_ cantik itu terlelap ke dalam mimpi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu pervert, Wonnie" gumam Heechul sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir Heechul lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Heechul dengan erat.

"Sebentar lagi disini akan ada baby" bisik Siwon lirih tepat di telinga Heechul namun tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Heechul karena ia telah benar-benar nyenyak. Siwon mengelus perut datar Heechul dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum misterius.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 3/?**

**Author's note : Segala hal yang tidak mungkin dalam fic ini hanya karangan belaka, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin. Mian karena chapter kemarin kurang HOT, ada yang bilang terlalu cepat ada yang bilang kurang panas. Ada yang minta untuk dimasukin moment pairing lainnya, tapi mungkin ga banyak aku masukin karena ini lebih fokus ke SiChul. Overall, terima kasih udah kasih review dan masukan. Tolong readers lainnya juga ikut meninggalkan review ya :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

"Chulie, minumlah" ucap Siwon sambil mengangsurkan segelas cairan berwarna putih kepada Heechul yang tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Heechul menerima gelas tersebut dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Susu" jawab Siwon singkat yang ditanggapi Heechul dengan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku tahu ini susu, tapi kenapa menyuruhku minum susu?"

"Itu susu khusus peningkat hormon reproduksi wanita. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menciptakannya. Mereka bilang kau harus meminumnya setiap malam sebelum tidur selama satu minggu penuh" jelas Siwon sambil mendorong tangan Heechul yang masih memegang gelas susu tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus meminum ini?" tanya Heechul ragu mengingat yang menciptakan susu ini adalah pasangan paling mesum yang ia kenal.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan. Setiap kita berhubungan seks, saat orgasme kau hanya mengeluarkan sperma kan?" tanya Siwon yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Heechul.

"Untuk itu, seharusnya tidak hanya sperma yang keluar. Tapi dari organ intimmu yang lain harusnya juga mengeluarkan cairan saat orgasme, seperti wanita saat orgasme yang mengeluarkan cairan dari kelenjar _skene_. Menurut Donghae dan Eunhyuk, ada yang kurang saat aku menyuntikkan hormon dulu. Jadi mereka menciptakan susu ini. Sengaja dibuat dalam bentuk susu agar lebih mudah dikonsumsi dan tidak perlu melalui tahap suntikan" jelas Siwon panjang yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Heechul meskipun sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Sudah, kau minum saja. Sungmin juga sudah mulai mengkonsumsi susu ini" ucap Siwon meyakinkan Heechul yang masih terlihat ragu.

Heechul memandang mata Siwon dalam, mencoba mencari kesungguhan dari mata tajam kekasihnya, dan yang ia dapat hanyalah kesungguhan dari mata Siwon. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan Heechul untuk meminum habis susu tersebut.

Walaupun masih sedikit ragu, Heechul tetap menenggak susu tersebut hingga tandas. Kemudian ia letakkan gelas kosong itu pada nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelahnya Heechul beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan Siwon mengaitkan jemari Siwon dengan jemarinya.

"Wonnie, Sungmin sudah sampai proses apa?" tanya Heechul mengingat selain dirinya hanya Sungminlah yang ikut menjadi volunteer eksperimen ini.

"Hampir mendekati suntikan ketiga. Kalau tidak salah jadwalnya 3 atau 4 hari lagi. Eh, kau belum pernah melihatnya, kan?"

"Eungg" jawab Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon.

"Pasti Sungmin sangat kesakitan. Dulu saja aku begitu kesakitan" ucap Heechul mengingat proses menyakitkan yang ia lalui selama 10 bulan itu.

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan tega jika kau yang mengalaminya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun memaksa memberikan suntikan itu pada Sungmin. Walaupun memang prosesnya akan jauh lebih cepat, tapi melihat Sungmin kesakitan seperti itu rasanya tidak tega. Terkadang aku kasihan dengan Sungmin, ia harus kembali bekerja meskipun perutnya belum kempes sepenuhnya" ucap Siwon dengan pandangan menerawang mengingat saat ia mendampingi Kyuhyun menyuntik hormon untuk Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak biarkan Sungmin istirahat?" tanya Heechul mengingat dulu dirinya yang berbaring seharian penuh.

"_Dear_, Sungmin dan kau berbeda. Dulu perutmu kembali mengempis hanya dalam waktu 3 sampai 4 jam. Kau tahu, perut Sungmin belum mengempis meskipun telah lewat 2 hari. Pada suntikan pertamanya, Sungmin cuti selama 2 hari penuh dan di hari ketiga dia datang dengan perut yang masih sedikit buncit"

Heechul bergidik ngeri kemudian berbalik memandang Siwon sambil mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya.

"Aku serius, _dear. _Kalau masih tidak percaya juga nanti setelah Sungmin selesai suntik ketiga aku akan mengajakmu melihatnya" janji Siwon.

"Enghh Wonniehh apa pendinginnya mati? Kenapa aku panas sekalihhhh?" lenguh Heechul tiba-tiba.

Siwon memandang dinding kamar mereka yang sedari tadi berwarna biru, menandakan pendingin dalam keadaan menyala. Karena jika pendingin mati atau rusak, dinding kamar akan berubah menjadi merah. Salah satu kecanggihan teknologi, pendingin ruangan akan otomatis menyala jika ada orang yang menempati ruangan tersebut.

"Pendinginnya tidak mati, Chullie" jawab Siwon setelah memastikan seluruh dinding kamarnya berwarna biru.

"Tapi .. _shit_ panas sekali" ucap Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menendang asal selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus kakinya dan Siwon.

"_Hyung_" panggil Siwon sambil memandang ke satu arah yang baru saja terlihat.

"Apa?!" geram Heechul kesal saat merasa tubuhnya semakin kepanasan. Tidak mendengar jawaban dari Siwon, Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang dilihat Siwon dan seketika itu matanya terbelalak.

"OMO! Sial! Susu itu apa benar begitu kegunaannya?!" murka Heechul saat melihat kejantanannya sudah mengacung tinggi di balik celana tidur yang ia kenakan. Heechul berupaya menghilangkan rasa panas dengan mengusap-usap seluruh tubuhnya, dan tangannya terhenti ketika ia mengusap bagian dadanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Heechul menundukkan wajahnya memandang kedua putingnya yang sudah sangat menonjol di balik baju tipis yang dipakainya.

"_YA_! Kuda mesum! Kau berbohong kan tentang susu itu?!" teriak Heechul geram.

"_Ani hyung_. Susu itu benar-benar buatan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, bukankah sudah kubilang Sungmin juga meminumnya. Mungkin memang ini efek sampingnya" sanggah Siwon.

"ARRGGGGHHHHH WONNIE MASUKI AKU!" perintah Heechul saat merasa panas tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Mwo_? Biar ku-_blowjob_ saja, _hyung_. Kau kan hanya perlu mengeluarkan hasratmu" ucap Siwon. Bukannya tidak mau merasuki lubang Heechul yang sangat sempit itu, tapi ia hanya tidak ingin Heechul semakin mengira ini semua perbuatan dirinya.

"Demi penis besar, panjang, berotot dan berurat milikmu, LUBANGKU TERASA PANAS! CEPAT RASUKI AKUUU!" maki Heechul keras.

Dengan sigap Siwon segera membuka pakaian tidur miliknya dan menarik celana tidur Heechul. Batang kejantanan Heechul langsung berdiri tegak bahkan sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Kebiasaan mereka berdua tidak pernah mengenakan celana dalam saat mau tidur.

Siwon duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di depan Heechul, sementara _namja_ cantik itu tidur telentang dengan kondisi menggiurkan. Batang Heechul yang membesar terus mengalirkan _pre-cum_, kedua putingnya yang mencuat di balik kaus tipis serta pandangan mata sayu yang dipancarkan Heechul.

Siwon memposisikan batangnya tepat di depan lubang Heechul yang terlihat merah merekah, kemudian dengan perlahan ia dorong batangnya hingga masuk ke dalam lubang Heechul.

"SHIT! CEPATLAH KUDA! AKU TIDAK TAHAN!" teriak Heechul merasa Siwon bermain pelan kali ini.

Mendengar teriakan Heechul barusan, Siwon segera mendorong sisa kejantanannya hingga melesak masuk ke dalam, langsung menekan titik sensitive di dalam tubuh Heechul.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit kenikmatan Heechul hingga setengah badannya terangkat.

Siwon yang mulai dikuasai nafsu segera mengeluar-masukan batang besarnya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Heechul mengendalikan kekasihnya untuk bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya.

Heechul sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, membuka kaus yang ia pakai dan melemparnya sembarang. Kemudian kedua tangannya meremas dada serta menarik-narik putingnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, menambah kesan erotis.

"OOOHHHH TERUSHHHH WONNHHH UUUHHHHHH" desah Heechul dengan tubuh menggeliat membuat sprei tempat tidur mereka menjadi kusut.

Melihat puting Heechul yang berdiri tegak, Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya menimpa Heechul. Gerakan Siwon mengakibatkan batang Heechul terdorong hingga terhimpit di antara perut _sixpack_-nya dan perut Heechul sendiri. Tangan kanan Siwon meremas dada kiri Heechul sementara tangan kirinya berada di bawah pusar Heechul, sedikit menekannya tanpa sengaja. Siwon meraup dada kanan Heechul ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap kencang putingnya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Tangan kanannya masih bermain pada puting kiri Heechul, menariknya dan meremas dadanya hingga memerah dan membengkak.

Siwon masih terus mendorong kejantanannya, mengeluarmasukan tubuhnya dalam tempo cepat. Membuat Heechul ikut tersentak olehnya.

"AAAHHHH THEREEEEEEEEEEEEE THEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Heechul saat batang Siwon mengenai titik sensitive-nya.

Mendengar teriakan Heechul, Siwon kembali mendorong kejantanannnya pada titik yang sama berulang kali. Membuat tubuh Heechul hilang kendali, menggeliat tak terarah. Siwon menekan bagian bawah pusar Heechul dengan ibu jarinya, berusaha mengendalikan bagian bawah Heechul agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Namun ternyata tekanan itu membuat Heechul merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berbeda.

"OOOOHHHH WOOONNNNNNNNNNNHHHHH TEKAANNNNNN LAGIIIII YESSSSSSSS OHHHHHHHHH"

"hyungghhhh sunggguhhhh oooohhhhhhh nikmathhhh tubuhmuuu akkkhhhh sempithhhhh"

"TEKANNNHH WONNHH THEREEEEEEEEEEE OOOHHHHHHHHH TANG-ANMUHHHHHHHH AAAAHHHHHHHHH DORONGHHHHHHHH LAGIHHHH PENISSS-MU AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS MOREEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"KETATKANNNHHH LUBANGMU HYUNGGHHHHHHHHHH SEMPITTTHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHH CENGKRAM PENISKU SAYANGGG AHHHHHHH"

"HISAPPPHHH OHHHHH HISAPP NIPPLEKUHHHHHHHHHH OHHHHH SEDOTTTTTTTTTTT NGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AKKHUUUU HAMPIRRR HYUNGGG AHHHHHH KETATKANNN LAGIHHHHHH OHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHH CUMINGGHHHHHHHH WONNIEHHHHHHH UGHHHHHHHH I'M CUMINNNGGGHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Siwon merasa batangnya dilingkupi cairan hangat di dalam sana. Bukan cairan miliknya karena ia belum keluar. Cairan hangat itu keluar bersamaan dengan sperma Heechul yang menyembur kencang saat orgasmenya tiba. _Double_ _orgasm_. Sepertinya Heechul mengalaminya, susu yang diminum Heechul ternyata bekerja begitu cepat.

Siwon masih terus mengeluar masukan batangnya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat tubuh Heechul tersentak berulang kali. Kedua tangan Heechul meremas sprei berwarna biru laut dibawahnya.

"OOOHHHHHHH WONNNIEEEEEEEHHHHH I NEED UGHHHHHHH YOUR SPERMMMHHHHHH NOWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"CUMINGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Keduanya teriak bersamaan saat Siwon menembakkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Heechul dan Heechul kembali memuncratkan orgasme keduanya. Tubuh Heechul masih tersentak hebat merasakan orgasme yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Siwon menarik keluar batangnya bersamaan dengan itu, cairan miliknya dan cairan Heechul yang tidak tertampung ikut keluar. Kemudian pemuda kekar itu berbaring telentang di samping Heechul, keduanya masih diam berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang masih terputus-putus setelah permainan mereka tadi.

"Tadi itu benar-benar hebat" perkataan Heechul menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku harus berterima kasih pada pasangan mesum itu karena telah menciptakan susu seperti itu" jawab Siwon mengundang tawa jenaka Heechul.

* * *

"Sungminieeeee" riang Heechul saat menemukan pemuda manis itu di _medicine counter_. Entahlah, meskipun ia lebih lama mengenal Eunhyuk dan lainnya, tapi ia lebih dekat dengan Sungmin yang baru dikenalnya sekitar 4 bulan ini.

"_hyung_" jawab Sungmin pelan. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu tidak dalam keadaan baik. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat juga tubuhnya terlihat lemas.

"Eh, kau tak apa?" tanya Heechul yang telah masuk ke dalam konter obat-obatan itu. Ia duduk di kursi kosong di samping Sungmin yang masih sibuk menulis nama-nama obat serta jumlah stoknya.

"Tak apa _hyung_. Ini sudah biasa" jawab Sungmin dengan menyertakan senyuman hangat miliknya.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya pada perut Sungmin yang terlihat membuncit meskipun ditutupi kemeja longgar. Tangan kiri Sungmin sesekali mengelus perut buncit itu, seolah dapat meredakan rasa sakit di dalamnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk mencatat nama-nama obat.

"Kau baru selesai disuntik?" tanya Heechul masih memandangi perut buncit Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya menulis kemudian menatap Heechul lalu tersenyum.

"Ne, dua hari lalu" jawabnya.

"Boleh kulihat perutmu?" tanya Heechul ragu. Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Heechul adalah tipe pria bermulut pedas, perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu menusuk tajam. Tapi selama mengenal dirinya, Heechul jarang -bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan perkataan pedasnya itu.

Sungmin menarik kemeja yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan perutnya yang membuncit besar. Kulit perutnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan guratan-guratan merah yang menjalar dari bawah perut. _Stretch mark_. Hal lumrah yang terjadi ketika kulit mengalami peregangan melebihi fleksibelitasnya.

Heechul memandang prihatin pada perut Sungmin. Dulu ia juga mengalaminya, namun tidak separah Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis. Bahkan air matanya sudah siap mengalir.

"_Hyung_? Kau menangis?" ucap Sungmin melihat setetes air mata telah mengalir di pipi Heechul.

"Hiks.. aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini Sungmin-ah"

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku sudah istirahat 2 hari kemarin, _hyung_. Lagipula hari ini jadwalku hanya menjaga disini. Bukan pekerjaan berat" jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu ya" ucap Heechul sembari menarik peralatan yang Sungmin pakai.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Nanti kalau kekasihmu melihat, ia pasti marah padaku karena membiarkan kekasih cantiknya bekerja" gurau Sungmin yang malah mendapat tetesan air mata dari Heechul.

"Hikss akukan hanya ingin membantu hiks aku kasihan melihatmu bekerja dengan menahan rasa sakit seperti itu hiks" jawab Heechul disela-sela isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Aigooo, _hyung_ kenapa semakin kencang tangisnya. Malu _hyung_ kalau sampai terdengar orang lain"

"Huaaaa hiks hiks jadi aku membuatmu maluu? Hiksss Sungminiee kau kejam sekali padaku" tangis Heechul berlebihan. Sungmin yang melihatnya melongo bingung, bahkan mungkin jika perutnya tidak sakit ia sudah tertawa keras.

"Yaaa bukan seperti itu. Baiklah baiklah. Ini, _hyung_ kerjakan ini saja ya, tempelkan labelnya sesuai dengan warna cairan di dalamnya" ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan beberapa botol kaca berisi cairan warna-warni dengan satu strip label yang juga berwarna-warni.

Heechul dengan senang hati menempelkan label warna-warni itu pada botol beling dan menyusunnya pada sebuah rak besi di sampingnya.

"Minnie chagi" suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan keduanya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah siap turun dari tempat duduknya. Memang _medicine counter_ ini tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi. Jadi jika ada orang yang datang kemari sudah dipastikan ia sedang membutuhkan obat atau hal lainnya.

"_Aniya_.Duduk kembali. Aku tidak butuh apapun, hanya kesini ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Perutmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut Sungmin yang masih tetap membuncit meskipun tidak sebesar tadi.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Masih sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi tidak terasa sakit" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum kelinci khasnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengusap-usap perut Sungmin, seakan membantu meredakan rasa tidak nyaman yang dialami kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun yang evil ternyata sangat perhatian" suara Heechul menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari kegiatan lovey dovey mereka.

"Kyuhyun sangat perhatian denganku, _hyung_. Setiap selesai suntik hormon, biasanya Kyuhyun akan ikut cuti bersamaku. Dia benar-benar menjagaku, _hyung_" ucap Sungmin sambil menumpukan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap perutnya.

"Kuda mesum itu malah memarahiku dan memaksaku berjalan saat aku terbaring kesakitan" adu Heechul saat mengingat Siwon terus memarahinya dan memaksanya berjalan waktu itu.

"Itu memang karena kau malas, _hyung_. Aku saja bingung kenapa kuda itu mau menjadi kekasih kucing liar sepertimu." Mulut pedas Kyuhyun sepertinya kembali berulah.

"_YA_! Kau bilang aku kucing liar? Lalu kau apa, hah? Setan kecil! Bocah evil! Beraninya menjadi kekasih kelinci imut ini. Biar kusuruh Siwon untuk memecatmu nanti!" ancam Heechul yang menimbulkan tawa kecil Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan dua orang yang selalu beradu pedasnya mulut mereka tiap bertemu.

"Kekasih kudamu itu bukan bos disini. Dia tidak bisa memecatku. Lebih baik kau temui saja kekasih kudamu itu. Kau kan jarang kemari, lebih sering di apartemen atau menghabiskan uang Siwon _hyung_ untuk berbelanja. Kau tidak takut kekasihmu itu bermain dengan _namja _lain? _Namja_ yang lebih cantik, dengan tubuh seksi tidak sepertimu kurus kering begitu. Siapa yang akan tertarik denganmu, _hyung_"

Heechul yang mendengarnya mulai terpengaruh. Matanya memerah bersiap mengalirkan air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Siwon tidak seperti itu hiks" bela Heechul.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_. Tadi saat melewati ruangan Siwon _hyung_, aku mendengar suara pria. Tadinya kupikir itu suaramu, tapi setelah melihatmu disini aku rasa Siwon _hyung_ sedang bersama pria lain. Sebaiknya kau cepat kesana, _hyung_" suruh Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil khasnya.

Heechul segera meninggalkan _medicine counter _berlari menuju ruang kekasihnya yang cukup jauh dari sana. Sungmin masih bisa melihat Heechul berlari sambil sesekali mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan _namja_ cantik itu. Menangis lagi, eoh?

"Ya! Kau keterlaluan Kyuhyunie, Heechul _hyung_ sampai menangis begitu" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong, sayang. Donghae _hyung_ memang ada disana tadi. Lagipula seharusnya ia tahu kalau setiap ruangan itu kedap suara, bagaimana bisa Heechul _hyung_ tertipu begitu mudah" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Heechul _hyung_ sedang sensitive, tadi dia menangis dua kali dan kau membuatnya menangis untuk ketiga kalinya. Bisa-bisa kau kena marah Siwon _hyung_"

"Sudahlah _chagi_, lumayan untuk hiburan. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu, _annyeong_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin kembali ke ruangannya.

* * *

"Hiks hiks Siwonie kau benar-be.." ucapan Heechul terputus saat melihat Siwon tengah berbicara serius dengan Donghae. '_Jadi pria lain yang dibilang Kyuhyun itu Donghae?'_ batinnya binggung.

Siwon yang tengah berbicara dengan Donghae segera menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan bangkit berdiri menghampiri Heechul yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Siwon menghampiri Heechul dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan -tempat dimana Siwon dan Donghae berbicara tadi.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya Siwon sembari menghapus air mata Heechul dengan jemarinya.

"Kau dari tadi bersama Donghae?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau melihat siapa lagi disini?"

"Tapi tadi Kyuhyun bilang kau …" ucap Heechul menggantung.

"Hae, kita lanjutkan lain kali" ucap Siwon pada Donghae bermaksud agar pria berwajah lembut itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"_Arraseo_. Aku keluar dulu Siwon-ah, Heechul _hyung_" pamit Donghae segera meninggalkan ruangan Siwon, memberi privasi bagi sepasang kekasih itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Siwon menunggu penjelasan dari kekasih cantiknya.

"Wonnie, apa aku kurus?" tanya Heechul diluar perkiraan Siwon.

"Kau kurus" jawab Siwon seadanya. Tubuh Heechul memang kurus, benar-benar seperti bentuk tubuh wanita ditambah dengan wajah cantik serta rambutnya yang ia biarkan panjang sebahu.

"Lalu…, apakah aku seksi?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Siwon singkat yang membuat Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks jadi aku tidak seksi? Tubuhku kurus? Hiks .. kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hiks aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu? Hiks hiks hanya menghabiskan uang hasil jerih payahmu tanpa membantumu bekerja. Hiks Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jerit tangis Heechul memenuhi ruangan Siwon. Siwon sendiri terkejut melihat kekasihnya menangis histeris seperti ini hanya karena hal yang sangat tidak penting. Siwon segera menarik Heechul masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung Heechul agar tangisnya mereda.

"Ssst. Kau memang tidak seksi, sayang. Kau menggiurkan. Tubuhmu memang kurus, tapi bentuk tubuhmu ini begitu menggoda. Dan kau bukan beban untukku, aku senang kau dapat menggunakan hasil jerih payahku untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Dan ingat, kau sudah membantuku bekerja. Kau lupa? Kau adalah volunteer eksperimenku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang tetap mendukungku disaat yang lain menyuruhku berhenti, kau tetap memberiku semangat disaat yang lain hanya pesimis padaku. Kau amat sangat berarti untukku, sayang" jelas Siwon panjang sambil menatap kedua mata kucing Heechul dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku tidak seperti Sungmin yang memiliki tubuh berisi dengan wajah imut. Aku juga tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang memiliki _gummy_ _smile_ menawan. Aku tidak seperti mereka yang dapat 24 jam bersama kekasihnya, bekerja bersama membagi rasa lelah. Tidak sepertiku yang hanya bersantai menunggumu pulang. Hiks aku pasti kekasih yang sangat buruk, ya? Hiks"

"Kau tidak buruk, sayang. Kau kekasih yang sangat baik. Kau ingat saat dulu kau ingin bekerja? Aku yang melarangmu, kan? Aku tidak ingin kau ikut bekerja mencari uang, aku bisa bekerja untuk menghidupi kita berdua. Aku suka kekasihku bersantai menungguku di rumah, aku bahagia dapat memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanmu dari hasil jerih payahku. Aku senang melihatmu menyambutku saat pulang kerja, membuatkanku makanan dan menemani tidurku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan" ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengelus rambut sebahu Heechul.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau selingkuh dengan pria lain karena aku kekasih yang buruk. Ck, padahal aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu" adu Heechul dengan bibir yang merucut maju beberapa centi.

_Chup_. Siwon memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir seksi kekasihnya, kemudian ia memutar posisi duduk Heechul yang tadi menghadapnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan betapa jahilnya Kyuhyun. Di antara kita semua, usia Kyuhyun paling muda. Karena kepintarannya, ia harus rela bekerja disini, menyumbangkan otak pintarnya meskipun teman seusianya masih bersenang-senang. Mungkin karena itu Kyuhyun butuh hiburan. Lagipula kau dan Kyuhyun kan sudah sering bersilat lidah. Lidah kalian sama tajam dan pedasnya, kenapa kali ini kau termakan ucapanya, hm?"

"Entahlah, belakangan ini aku lebih sensitive" jawab Heechul pelan. Sebagian tubuhnya telah bersandar pada tubuh Siwon, bahkan kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada lengan kekar Siwon, seakan sedang memeluk bantal guling. Kedua mata sayunya mulai terpejam, tiba-tiba _namja_ cantik itu merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Mungkin kau lelah. Tidurlah dulu, nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai kita pulang bersama" ucap Siwon sembari mengubah posisi Heechul menjadi berbaring di atas sofa besar itu. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada bantalan sofa kemudian Siwon mengambil selimut lembut dan membentangkannya menutupi tubuh Heechul sebatas pinggang. Siwon memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir serta dahi kekasihnya sebelum beranjak menuju meja kerjanya melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 4/?**

**Author's Note : Seluruh hal yang tidak mungkin di sini hanyalah karangan author semata, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin. Mianhae kalau di chapter-chapter sebelumnya masih belum memuaskan readers. Mohon tetap memberikan komentar, supaya di chapter-chapter ke depannya semakin baik. Gomawo :) Happy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

"Siwon-ah, ini sudah memasuki bulan ke empat setelah penyuntikan Heechul _hyung _selesai kan?" tanya Donghae pada Siwon disela-sela kegiatan makan siang mereka. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Donghae dan Siwon yang berada disana. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun turut serta dalam kegiatan makan siang mereka.

"Ne, Donghae-ya" jawab Siwon singkat sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu apakah sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilan dari Heechul _hyung_?" tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini tiga pasang mata lainnya ikut memandang Siwon penasaran.

"Belum, aku juga bingung Hae-ya. Ini terlalu lama dari perkiraanku" jawab Siwon lemah.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kita lakukan jika rahim itu memang tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya?" kali ini Eunhyuk bertanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kita menunggu lebih lama? Mungkin memang tidak secepat ini" ucap Siwon putus asa.

"Bukannya begitu, Siwon-ah. Kami hanya takut jika ternyata rahim itu tidak berfungsi dan justru akan membahayakan nyawa Heechul _hyung_ sendiri. Mungkin memang eksperimen ini tidak berhasil" suara Sungmin terdengar lembut saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak, aku yakin eksperimen ini berhasil. Kita hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama" tekan Siwon bersikeras.

"Harus menunggu sampai kapan?! Apakah 4 bulan ini belum cukup bagimu?" tanya Kyuhyun keras.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sungmin barus menyelesaikan seluruh prosesnya minggu lalu, kan? Lalu setelah mengetahui Heechul masih belum juga hamil sampai detik ini, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungminmu?!" tanya Siwon kembali dengan suara tak kalah kerasnya.

"Kalau memang harus begitu kenapa tidak" jawab Kyuhyun ambigu, suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk tajam.

Suasana makan siang mereka tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan mencekam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara, bahkan hanya untuk melanjutkan makan siang mereka pun enggan. Semuanya hanya diam menunduk, menatap hidangan makan siang mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Hidangan yang biasanya mereka makan dengan rakus itu entah kenapa kini terlihat tak menarik lagi. Mereka masih tetap berdiam diri hingga suara decitan kursi membuat empat kepala lainnya terangkat serentak.

"Aku selesai" ucap Siwon -sang pelaku decitan kursi- dengan nada dingin. Pria jangkung itu perlahan beranjak meninggalkan kawanannya. Berjalan dengan kepala menunduk lesu, kembali ke ruang kerja pribadi miliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekeras itu padanya" tegur Sungmin pada kekasihnya setelah _namja_ jangkung itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Donghae _hyung _yang memulai" ucap Kyuhyun ketus tak ingin disalahkan.

"Tapi kau terlalu keras padanya. Seandainya itu semua terjadi padaku, apa kau akan langsung menyetujuinya?" tanya Sungmin mencoba membalikkan keadaan agar Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi, Minnie-ya" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa Siwon tetap bersikeras mempertahankan rahim itu di dalam tubuh Heechul _hyung_? Dia juga tidak mau menyakiti Heechul _hyung _lagi, sama sepertimu. Siwon tidak mau meruntuhkan segala impian Heechul _hyung _dalam sekejap disaat mereka sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Heechul _hyung_ rela mengalami kesakitan saat proses itu selama 10 bulan lebih hanya demi kehadiran buah hati ditengah-tengah mereka. Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya menjadi bahan percobaan untuk eksperimen kita yang belum jelas keberhasilannya. Ia mengorbankan banyak hal dan Siwon tidak mau pengorbanan Heechul _hyung _terbuang sia-sia" ucap Sungmin panjang dengan masih mempertahankan nada lembut yang terselip di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar, Minnie-ya. Aku harus meminta maaf pada Siwon _hyung_. Ming, temani aku" mohon Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan senyuman kecil dari Sungmin. Sungmin sangat mengerti sifat kekasihnya ini. Dibalik lidah tajam yang dimilikinya, Kyuhyun tetaplah lelaki berusia 21 tahun yang masih belum bisa mengatur emosinya dengan benar.

"_Arraseo_. Donghae-ya, Eunhyuk-ah, kami pergi dulu" pamit Sungmin pada sepasang kekasih itu sebelum Kyuhyun menarik tangannya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hah, ini alasanku tidak mau menjadi percobaan eksperimen kita. Aku hanya takut semuanya hanya terbuang sia-sia" ucap Eunhyuk setelah sepasang kekasih setan dan kelinci itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak percaya saat Heechul _hyung_ mengajukan dirinya sebagai volunteer waktu itu. Sempat ingin melarangnya, tapi saat melihat sinar kebahagiaan dari Heechul _hyung_ aku tidak bisa menahannya. Mungkin itu juga yang dirasakan Siwon" ucap Donghae membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Ne, aku ingat bagaimana senyumnya setiap menjelang penyuntikan hormon. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia meskipun harus menghadapi kesakitan. Heechul _hyung_ satu-satunya yang percaya semua ini akan berhasil disaat bahkan aku sendiri begitu pesimis terhadap eksperimen ini"

"_Kajja_" ajak Donghae tiba-tiba, _namja_ berwajah lembut itu bahkan sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh, kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kita juga harus menyemangati Siwon _hyung_, Hyukie-ya" ucap Donghae diiringi dengan senyuman maut miliknya. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya sedikit terpana, wajahnya memerah malu, namun dengan cepat _namja_ itu ikut berdiri dan menarik tangan Donghae menuju ruang kerja Siwon.

* * *

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar begitu kencang di sepinya tengah malam. Siwon melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Ia menutup pintu kemudian kembali melangkah menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Suasana gelap gulita tidak menjadi penghalang baginya saat berjalan, lima tahun menempati apartemen ini tentu saja membuatnya hafal dimana arah menuju kamarnya tanpa harus menabrak berbagai perabotan yang tersebar di dalam apartemen luasnya ini.

_Cklek_

Siwon kembali membuka pintu, kali ini pintu kamarnya. Berbeda dengan keadaan diluar, kamarnya ini masih terang benderang. Meskipun sepanjang matanya memandang tidak terlihat orang lain selain dirinya. Baru saja ingin melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya diterjang seseorang dari arah depan. Heechul. Kekasihnya ini memeluknya erat, seakan tahu bahwa dirinya sedang merasa penat. Kedua tangan Heechul melingkar erat di pinggangnya, membuat dirinya ikut melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Pelukan mereka begitu erat, membuat tubuh keduanya menempel satu sama lain.

"Kenapa larut sekali pulangnya?" tanya Heechul masih dengan memeluk erat tubuh Siwon. _Namja _cantik itu sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Siwon.

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur, hm?" tanya Siwon sambil membenarkan anak rambut Heechul yang mulai menutupi mata kucingnya. Rambut Heechul memang mulai memanjang. Meskipun awalnya memang ia biarkan sebahu, namun kini rambutnya sudah melewati bahu. Semakin menekankan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti perempuan.

"Aku menunggumu" sahut Heechul singkat namun dengan nada manja. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menunduk memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir Heechul. Setelah itu Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian menggiring Heechul menuju tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Heechul yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Siwon.

"Biar kusiapkan air hangatnya" ucap Heechul. Baru saja hendak turun dari tempat tidur, tangan Siwon sudah mencekal tangannya. Menyuruhnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Tidak perlu, kau tidur saja duluan. Ini sudah larut, aku ingin berendam sebentar" ucap Siwon meninggalkan Heechul menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Siwon-ah" bisik Heechul masih tetap memandangi pintu kamar mandi. Ya, Heechul dapat merasakan kekasihnya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi alih-alih menunggu Siwon selesai mandi. _Namja_ cantik itu justru beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata. Bersiap untuk tidur ketika ia menyadari waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah dua dini hari.

Setengah jam kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya terbalut handuk putih, rambutnya masih meneteskan titik-titik air. Sebuah handuk lainnya yang juga berwarna putih namun dengan ukuran lebih kecil ia sampirkan pada lehernya, sesekali ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu besar yang menempel pada dinding, menyentuh permukaannya sejenak hingga pintu itu tergeser dengan sendirinya, memperlihatkan berbagai macam koleksi pakaian miliknya serta milik kekasihnya. Diambilnya sepotong celana selutut berbahan lembut -celana favoritnya untuk tidur, lalu ia menarik handuk yang membungkus kakinya, memperlihatkan tubuh polos miliknya kemudian dipakainya celana selutut itu.

Sedetik kemudian Siwon berjalan meninggalkan lemari besar itu, membiarkan pintu lemari itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan meja rias, bukan untuk memandang wajahnya pada cermin besar itu, tapi untuk menyampirkan dua potong handuk berbeda ukuran itu pada sandaran kursi bergaya _victorian_ di sana.

Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tidur dimana kekasihnya sudah terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam balutan selimut bernuansa laut. Siwon masuk ke dalam selimut, menarik tubuh kekasihnya yang tidur memunggungi dirinya. Ia tarik tubuh ramping itu hingga punggung Heechul tepat bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang terekspos. Ia lingkarkan tangannya erat pada pinggang Heechul, memberi kenyamanan serta kehangatan bagi kekasihnya meskipun selimut tebal itu telah membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kau, untuk kita, untuk masa depan kita. Aku janji" bisik Siwon sebelum ikut terlelap bersama kekasihnya. Menghampiri dunia mimpi yang tak serumit dunia nyata, dunia mimpi yang mungkin lebih indah.

* * *

"Wonnie, semalam kau tidur jam berapa?" tanya Heechul disela kegiatan memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. _Well_, sebenarnya Heechul tidak begitu bisa memasak. Dapat dihitung dengan jari berapa resep masakan yang ia kuasai dan 80%-nya hanya masakan simpel. Namun belakangan ini Heechul mulai menyenangi kegiatan dapur itu. Ia betah menghabiskan berjam-jam di sana hanya untuk membuat sebuah hidangan baru.

"Sekitar jam 2. Saat aku selesai mandi, kau sudah nyenyak sekali. Kau bahkan tidak sadar saat aku menarikmu dan memelukmu erat" ucap Siwon yang berdiri disamping Heechul. Pemuda kekar itu tidak keberatan membantu kekasihnya memotong tomat menjadi kotak-kotak kecil, meskipun hasilnya sedikit berantakan.

"_Jinjjayo_? Padahal biasanya gerakan sekecil apapun bisa membuatku bangun. Mungkin kemarin aku terlalu lelah" ucap Heechul sambil memasukkan potongan-potongan tomat ke dalam sup krim yang masih berada di dalam panci.

"Memangnya kemarin kau melakukan apa saja, hm?" tanya Siwon. Kali ini Siwon tidak lagi memotong-motong bahan masakan karena semuanya telah dimasukkan ke dalam panci itu. Sekarang Siwon tengah memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengaduk sup krim panas tersebut.

"Hanya membuat pudding coklat dengan buah strawberry di dalamnya, tadinya aku ingin memakannya bersamamu. Tapi kau pulang larut sekali, jadi kudinginkan di kulkas. Eh, kau ingin pedas atau tidak?" tanya Heechul sambil bersiap menuang bubuk lada ke dalam sup buatannya.

"Sedang saja. Udara tidak begitu dingin, tidak perlu makan makanan pedas. Nanti setelah sarapan akan kumakan habis pudding buatanmu. Pasti sangat enak" ucap Siwon, tangan kanannya tidak lagi membantu mengaduk sup. Ia sudah melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh Heechul karena kekasihnya itu akan segera menuang sup panas ke dalam dua buah mangkuk yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Siwon masih memperhatikan Heechul dari samping. Pria tampan itu berdiri menyamping, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja marmer itu. Ia sangat memperhatikan setiap gerakan Heechul, bagaimana kekasihnya menuang sup panas ke dalam dua mangkuk yang berbeda. Rambut Heechul yang telah melewati bahu ia selipkan ke belakang telinganya, meskipun sesekali rambut itu terjatuh, menjuntai pada sisi wajahnya. Menghalangi pekerjaan _namja_ cantik itu hingga harus meletakkan sendok besar berisi sup panas kembali ke dalam panci.

Melihat itu, Siwon berinisiatif menarik salah satu pita yang diikatkan Heechul pada setiap gagang lemari yang ada di dapur, kemudian berjalan ke belakang kekasihnya. Kedua tangan kekarnya meraup rambut Heechul dengan lembut, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu kemudian mengikatnya dengan pita tersebut. Setelah memastikan ikatannya telah sempurna, pria itu kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Memperhatikan kekasihnya yang mulai melanjutkan menuang sup itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Heechul tanpa suara, namun Siwon dapat mengerti dari gerak bibir kekasihnya. Pria itu juga dapat melihat pipi Heechul merona merah, malu. Terlihat semakin cantik dan menggemaskan.

Selanjutnya Siwon segera membantu membawakan dua mangkuk sup panas itu, diletakkannya pada meja makan bundar. Sementara Heechul mengambil dua mangkuk lainnya yang akan ia isi dengan nasi. _Namja _cantik itu berjalan membawa mangkuk nasi itu, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang tempatnya. Disodorkannya mangkuk nasi lainnya pada Siwon yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Gomawo" ucap Siwon setelah menerima mangkuk nasi itu.

"Dan.. kau semakin cantik, sayang" lanjut Siwon.

* * *

"Siwon-ah, kau sudah mengatakannya pada Heechul _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Siwon. Sekarang mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruangan Siwon.

"Belum, Hyuk-ah. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada Chullie. Dia terlihat semakin bahagia, aku takut menghancurkan harapan terbesarnya" jawab Siwon lesu.

"Kau tenang saja. Kau cari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Kami semua siap membantumu apapun yang terjadi" ucap Donghae.

"Tapi Siwon-ah, apa sampai sekarang Heechul _hyung_ benar-benar belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan?" kini Sungmin bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Pasalnya 4 bulan sudah berlalu dari proses akhir pembuatan rahim untuk Heechul. Sungmin sendiri telah menyelesaikan proses tersebut beberapa waktu lalu.

"Belum Sungmin-ah. Sampai detik ini Heechul tidak pernah mengalami _morning_ _sickness_, mengidam atau apapun yang mencirikan seseorang sedang hamil"

"Eh, tapi bukankah waktu itu Heechul _hyung_ sempat mengalami _mood_ _swing_ berlebihan?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingat saat Heechul menangis hanya karena hal kecil. Sepanjang ia mengenal Heechul, _namja_ cantik itu tidak pernah meneteskan air mata sama sekali.

"Itu hanya berlangsung beberapa hari, Kyuhyun-ah. Lagipula terkadang Heechul memang bersikap manja, jadi itu sudah biasa untukku" sahut Siwon santai.

Drrtt Drrttt

Tiba-tiba suara getaran ponsel mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Siwon, sang pemilik ponsel segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Sebentar lagi Heechul akan kemari, kumohon kalian jangan mengatakan apapun padanya" ucap Siwon setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian, Heechul datang dengan suara riangnya. Rambutnya kembali ia ikat longgar, membiarkan beberapa anak rambut membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat merona.

"Siwonnieee, eh, kalian semua berkumpul disini?" tanya Heechul kaget begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan kekasihnya dan melihat sahabatnya sedang berkumpul disana.

"Ne, _hyung_. Hari ini pekerjaan tidak terlalu banyak, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengobrol disini. _Hyung_ sendiri sudah lama tidak kemari, jadi aku tidak punya teman mengobrol" sahut Sungmin lembut.

Heechul berjalan menuju sofa di tengah ruangan kemudian duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Hehehe belakangan ini aku cepat lelah, Sungmin-ah. Dan terkadang perutku juga terasa sakit" ucap Heechul santai, mengabaikan tatapan mata kekasihnya yang terkejut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Mwo?! Perutmu sakit? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang padaku, hm? Ayo, biar kuperiksa" panik Siwon.

"Tidak perlu, Siwonnie. Sakitnya hanya sesekali, mungkin karena salah makan. Kau kan tahu aku sedang sering-seringnya mencoba masakan baru, mungkin beberapa makanan tidak cocok dengan perutku" ucap Heechul menenangkan Siwon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau terasa sakit lagi, kau harus mengatakannya padaku, _arraseo_?"

"Ne, _Captain_" ucap Heechul.

Melihat betapa bahagianya Heechul membuat mereka hanya bisa memberikan senyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat mengatakan hal itu pada Heechul, jika itu dapat menghancurkan kebahagiaan Heechul. Secara bersamaan, mereka semua mengerti mengapa Siwon tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan rahim itu di dalam tubuh Heechul. Meskipun mereka semua tahu, sakit perut yang dialami Heechul bukan karena makanan seperti yang diucapkan Heechul. Tapi mungkin karena rahim itu mulai memberi efek bagi tubuh Heechul.

* * *

"Chullie-ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ucap Siwon memulai pembicaraan mereka. Kini keduanya sedang berada di kamar, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan. Heechul duduk di samping kanan Siwon, namun separuh tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Siwon. Tangan kanan Siwon melingkar pada pinggang Heechul, sesekali bergerak mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Sepertinya serius sekali" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak memotong ucapanku sampai aku selesai, _arra_?"

"_Arraseo_" sahut Heechul. Heechul memutar kepalanya menghadap Siwon. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan rahim itu dari tubuhmu" ucap Siwon secara perlahan. Siwon memberi jeda sejenak, memperhatikan raut wajah Heechul yang terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Ini sudah 4 bulan semenjak rahim itu tertanam di tubuhmu. Sudah melewati setahun semenjak proses awal pembuatan rahim itu. Dan sampai sekarang kau masih belum hamil juga. Untuk itu kami semua memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan rahim itu dari tubuhmu, sebelum mengakibatkan hal buruk nantinya. Bagaimanapun rahim itu buatan manusia, tidak akan sesempurna ciptaan Tuhan. Mungkin memang kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan populasi manusia" jelas Siwon panjang.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu lebih lama?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Jika rahim itu berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, dibiarkan di dalam tubuhmu selamanya pun tidak masalah. Tapi karena rahim itu tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun, sebaiknya dikeluarkan saja. Biar bagaimanapun rahim itu termasuk hal asing yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhmu, suatu saat akan memberikan dampak buruk pada tubuhmu. Jadi lebih cepat dikeluarkan, lebih baik"

"Aku.. Sebenarnya aku keberatan jika rahim ini harus dikeluarkan. Aku punya firasat rahim ini akan berhasil. Tapi mungkin itu semua hanya firasatku semata karena terlalu ingin punya anak" ucap Heechul.

"Jadi?" tanya Siwon menanti jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Jika memang harus dikeluarkan, keluarkan saja. Tapi setelah itu, kita harus mencari cara lain. Jangan menyerah, sayang" ucap Heechul lembut.

Sejurus kemudian Siwon segera memeluk Heechul dengan kedua tangannya. Melampiaskan segala rasa sesak yang menyeruak di dadanya. Sejujurnya, pria tampan itu juga memiliki firasat yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Ia yakin rahim itu akan berhasil. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan kesehatan kekasihnya demi hal yang tidak pasti. Mungkin Heechul benar, mereka harus mencari cara lain nantinya.

* * *

Heechul memandang satu per satu wajah sahabatnya. Kini ia tengah berbaring pada ranjang di kamar rawat tempatnya saat melakukan penyuntikan hormon dulu. Empat bulan meninggalkan kamar ini, ia tidak menyangka akan kembali ke kamar ini untuk mengeluarkan rahim yang sudah tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

"Sungmin-ah, dimana Siwon?" tanya Heechul berbisik lirih pada Sungmin yang duduk di kursi di samping tempatnya berbaring.

"Siwon menunggu di luar. _Hyung_ tenang saja. Semua akan ditangani oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kau akan baik-baik saja, setelah ini kita akan mencari cara lain" ucap Sungmin lembut. Heechul yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum lembut, meskipun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Sejujurnya _namja_ cantik itu merasa takut, ia tidak siap menghadapai hari ini. Ditambah kekasihnya yang enggan menemaninya.

"Sungmin-ah, panggil Siwon kemari. Aku membutuhkannya" ucap Heechul masih berbisik. Ketakutan yang mendera dirinya membuat tubuhnya melemah.

"_Arraseo_, sebentar _hyung_" Sungmin meninggalkan Heechul sejenak untuk memanggil Siwon yang berdiri tegang di luar ruangan. Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin kembali bersama Siwon, namun _namja_ manis itu tidak duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya. Ia membiarkan Siwon duduk disana sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Heechul.

"Siwon-ah, temani aku" pinta Heechul dengan nada memohon. Siwon yang mendengarnya segera mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Heechul, seolah menyalurkan kekuatan bagi kekasihnya. Memberitahu bahwa ia akan menemani kekasihnya itu.

"Heechul _hyung_, aku akan segera memulai proses ini. Aku akan menyuntikan cairan untuk meluruhkan rahimmu. Setelah satu jam, rahimmu akan keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa sakitnya, tapi aku yakin kau kuat _hyung_. Jika kau merasakan sesuatu, langsung beritahu kami. Kau mengerti, _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bersiap dengan alat suntik serta beberapa peralatan lainnya.

"Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun-ah. Lakukan yang terbaik" ucap Heechul lemah.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan kaki Heechul yang terbuka lebar. Ia suntikkan cairan peluruh tersebut pada lubang buatan itu. Semua orang di dalam sana hanya terdiam, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Heechul sedikit berjengit saat merasakan sesuatu tajam menancap pada lubang miliknya, mengalirkan suatu cairan ke dalam rahimnya. Kyuhyun masih belum selesai menyalurkan cairan tersebut ke dalam tubuh Heechul. Memang cairan yang digunakan cukup banyak untuk meluruhkan rahim Heechul. Dulu Siwon sengaja membuat dinding rahim Heechul sedikit lebih tebal dari seharusnya, itu pula yang membuat Kyuhyun menggunakan banyak obat peluruh.

"Arrrghh" suara Heechul terdengar tiba-tiba. _Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat merasakan sakit yang mendera perutnya.

"Chullie? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan sesuatu" ucap Siwon panik. Bagaimana tidak, seharusnya Heechul merasakan sakit satu jam setelah seluruh cairan peluruh itu disuntikkan. Tapi ini baru beberapa menit Heechul sudah berteriak kesakitan.

"Argghhhhhh sakitt aakkkkhhh hentikan arggghhh" teriak Heechul kesakitan. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak teratur saat merasa perutnya seperti diperas dari dalam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Siwon panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Bahkan aku belum selesai menyuntiknya" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah panik sambil mengacungkan jarum suntik yang ia gunakan yang masih terisi cairan setengahnya.

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHHHH perutkuu sakitttt AAAAAAKKKKHH" Heechul masih berteriak histeris. Tangannya meremas perutnya seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Arggg hentikan akhhh kumohon hentikan akkkkkkhh" suara teriakan Heechul masih mendominasi ruangan, membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan itu merasa tegang seketika.

"Kyuhyun!" pekikan Sungmin membuat seluruhnya terkejut. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya segera menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menatap lurus pada satu titik. Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajah mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya dan seketika itu mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" teriak Heechul bersamaan dengan mengalirnya cairan kental berwarna merah pekat dari lubang Heechul. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang juga melihat cairan merah pekat itu mengalir dari lubang Heechul seketika menjadi pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 5/?**

**Author's Note : Seluruh hal yang tidak mungkin di sini hanyalah karangan author semata, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin.**

** Sorry update kemarin aku delete karena ada kesalahan. Keep review and Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

.

.

"Arrgghh sakith akkh" Heechul masih terus menjerit kesakitan. Jeritannya semakin melemah seiring matanya yang mulai terpejam. Dengan sigap, Siwon meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya kuat, membuat Heechul kembali membuka matanya meskipun terlihat sayu.

"Sayang, jangan tutup matamu. Bertahanlah sayang, bertahanlah" ucap Siwon berbisik tepat di telinga Heechul, mengabaikan kepanikan yang melingkupi sahabatnya juga dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu sahabat-sahabatnya dapat menangani kondisi kekasihnya, tugasnya hanya menemani kekasihnya dan memastikan _namja_ cantik itu tidak sampai hilang kesadaran.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun telah menghentikan pemberian suntikan peluruh rahim, dengan cepat ia menggantikannya dengan menyuntikan cairan lain berupa pembeku darah yang dapat menghentikan pendarahan. Setelah pembeku darah disuntikan, pendarahan yang terjadi mulai berkurang hingga benar-benar berhenti. Heechul mulai tenang meskipun wajahnya masih pucat pasi, setidaknya ia tidak berteriak kesakitan lagi.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Siwon lembut. Heechul yang masih lemah hanya menjawab dengan sorotan mata yang seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Siwon setelah keadaan mulai tenang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _hyung_. Semua ini diluar kendaliku. Hanya satu kemungkinan kenapa Heechul _hyung_ bisa pendarahan" ucap Kyuhyun menggantung. Ia diam sejenak menatap wajah Siwon yang penuh pertanyaan.

"Kemungkinan Heechul _hyung_ hamil" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Siwon yang mendengarnya terkejut. tidak hanya Siwon, Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak begitu yakin. Disini tidak ada alat USG, setidaknya kita harus memastikannya dengan benar. Untuk saat ini, pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Tapi Heechul _hyung_ harus benar-benar istirahat total. Karena pendarahan tadi, rahimnya menjadi lemah. Jika nanti kondisinya sudah membaik, aku akan melakukan USG untuk memastikan _hyung_ benar-benar hamil atau tidak" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu menunggu hasil USG. Aku bisa memeriksa apakah _hyung_ benar-benar hamil atau tidak" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Saat di Busan dulu aku sempat diajarkan cara memeriksa orang hamil atau tidak tanpa bantuan USG. Aku bisa mengetahuinya hanya dari menekan beberapa bagian pada perut pasien. Sekarang terserah kalian, Siwon-ah, Heechul _hyung_. Jika kalian mengijinkan, aku akan memeriksa apakah Heechul _hyung_ hamil atau tidak" jelas Sungmin.

Siwon tertegun memandang Sungmin, tidak menyangka di era serba canggih seperti ini ia masih menemukan orang yang menggunakan cara tradisional. Sebenarnya Siwon pernah membaca hal yang dijelaskan Sungmin barusan, hanya saja hal itu sudah ditinggalkan ratusan tahun lalu.

"Kau boleh memeriksanya Sungmin-ah" ucap Heechul mengijinkan.

Sungmin segera berjalan mendekati tempat Heechul berbaring, kemudian ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Heechul dan menarik kemeja putih yang Heechul pakai hingga memperlihatkan perut _namja_ cantik itu yang terlihat begitu ramping.

Ditekannya beberapa bagian perut Heechul dengan pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti Heechul meskipun _namja_ cantik itu tetap mengeluarkan ringisan-ringisan kecil. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian _namja_ manis itu terbelalak terkejut saat menyentuh bagian kanan perut Heechul.

"OMO!" pekiknya terkejut, membuat Kyuhyun serta lainnya termasuk Siwon dan Heechul sendiri ikut terkejut.

"Aku merasakannya" ucap Sungmin dengan raut wajah gembira.

"Disini" ucapnya lagi sambil menekan bagian kanan perut Heechul. Setelah menekan disana, Sungmin kembali merapikan pakaian serta menyelimuti Heechul masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"_Hyung_" panggil Sungmin pada Heechul yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Kau hamil, _hyung_! Eksperimen kita berhasil!" teriak Sungmin kegirangan, membuat seisi ruangan ikut bersorak gembira. Donghae dan Eunhyuk bahkan sudah saling berpelukan.

"_J_-_Jinjjayo_? S-Sungmin-ah, k-kau serius?" tanya Heechul tak percaya. Siwon bahkan masih diam membisu, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Aku serius, _hyung_" ucap Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Disini.." ucap Sungmin menggantung sambil mengelus perut datar Heechul.

"Ada anakmu. Bayimu dan Siwon. Bayi yang kalian tunggu-tunggu" lanjut Sungmin penuh keharuan. Heechul mendengarnya seketika meneteskan air mata. Air mata bahagianya. Tangannya ikut mengelus perutnya sendiri, mencoba merasakan sosok bayi rapuh yang berlindung di dalam rahimnya.

"B-bayiku, Siwon-ah, hiks bayi kita. Kita berhasil hiks" ucap Heechul terbata-bata dengan isakan bahagianya.

"Ne, Chullie. Kita berhasil. Kau dan aku akan segera memiliki anak. Aku mencintaimu, Chullie-ya" jawab Siwon dengan suara bergetar. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak kuasa menahan air mata bahagianya. Didekatkannya wajah tampannya dengan wajah cantik kekasihnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka hingga kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Memangut lembut bibir kekasihnya, membawanya dalam ciuman panjang seolah menggambarkan rasa syukur mereka. Tangan kirinya ikut mengelus perut kekasihnya yang masih rata, namun ia yakin beberapa bulan ke depan akan semakin menonjol seiring perkembangan anak mereka di dalam sana.

Siwon memundurkan wajahnya sekaligus memutuskan ciuman mereka saat kebutuhan pasokan oksigen semakin menipis. Ia masih belum beranjak, tetap pada posisinya dengan jarak yang amat tipis. Memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang merah merona. Siwon menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap sekitar bibir Heechul, menghapus jejak saliva bekas ciuman mereka tadi. Keduanya saling mengembangkan senyuman bahagia mereka, hingga pria tampan itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Pendarahan. Pendarahan itu apa tidak berbahaya untuk bayi kami?" tanya Siwon saat tersadar kekasihnya baru saja mengalami pendarahan.

"Untuk itu aku tidak bisa memastikan, hanya saja aku masih dapat merasakan detak jantung bayi kalian di dalam sana" jawab Sungmin.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Pendarahan itu terjadi karena proses peluruhan rahim, dan sudah kuberikan obat pembeku darah. Yang terpenting saat ini Heechul _hyung_ harus benar-benar istirahat. Kusarankan untuk menginap disini sampai kondisimu membaik. Dan sebaiknya _hyung_ jangan bangun dari tempat tidur dulu, jangan sampai ada guncangan sekecil apapun" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Setelah keadaan _hyung_ membaik, aku akan melakukan tes USG untuk mengecek keadaan bayi Heechul _hyung_, sekaligus mengetahui umur kandunganmu" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya, Sungmin.

.

* * *

.

"Siwonnie, aku bosan" keluh Heechul dengan manja pada kekasihnya. Ini sudah hampir 7 hari _namja_ cantik itu dirawat, menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berbaring meskipun sejak kemarin ia sudah diijinkan untuk duduk.

Keadaannya memang sudah membaik, Kyuhyunpun telah memastikan keadaan rahimnya aman meskipun tidak boleh melakukan hal berat yang dapat mengakibatkan guncangan. Tapi sampai detik ini belum ada seorangpun yang mengijinkan dirinya untuk pulang.

"Siwonnnieeeeee" keluh Heechul lagi karena kekasihnya itu mengabaikan dirinya. Siwon sibuk mengupas apel dan memotongnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil agar mudah dimakan Heechul.

"Daddy, baby bosan" kini Heechul mengeluh dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, seolah bayi mereka yang bicara. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan sepotong apel untuk Heechul.

"Aaaaa" ucap Siwon sambil ikut membuka mulutnya dan menutup kembali mulutnya saat Heechul telah menggigit potongan apel itu.

"Kyuhyun bilang nanti sore kau boleh pulang. Kau masih harus mengikuti tes USG dan serangkaian tes lainnya"

"Tes lainnya? Tes apalagi?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab melainkan kembali menyuapi Heechul dengan potongan apel yang langsung dilahap habis oleh kekasihnya.

"Nanti setelah kita tahu berapa usia kandunganmu, kita baru bisa melakukan tes lainnya. Sekarang kau harus menghabiskan apel ini, supaya baby-nya sehat" ucap Siwon kembali menyodorkan sepotong apel pada Heechul.

.

.

.

"Cha, coba kita lihat bayimu sudah sebesar apa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengoleskan gel dingin pada permukaan perut Heechul kemudian mulai mengusap perut Heechul dengan sebuah alat yang tersambung pada layar besar di hadapan mereka. USG yang digunakan hampir sama seperti USG ratusan tahun lalu, hanya saja gambar yang dihasilkan jauh lebih jernih sehingga dapat dengan jelas terlihat oleh mata.

"Wah, _hyung_. Ternyata bayinya sudah sebesar ini" ucap Sungmin yang juga berada disana saat melihat gambaran bayi mungil itu pada layar besar tersebut.

Heechul dan Siwon masih terpaku melihat gambaran bayi mereka, janin itu telah terbentuk sempurna. Posisi tubuhnya meringkuk, hingga mereka sulit melihat wajahnya lebih jelas meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menggerak-gerakan alat itu ke segala sisi.

"Sepertinya bayi kalian masih malu. Lihat, bayi kalian terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sepertinya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk orangtuanya saat ia lahir nanti. Kalian ingin mengetahui jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih menggerak-gerakan alat tersebut hingga gambar di layar berubah-ubah.

"Tidak" jawab Heechul dan Siwon bersamaan, kemudian keduanya saling tersenyum.

"Kami sudah sepakat ingin menjadikan itu sebagai kejutan untuk kita semua" ucap Heechul tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita sudahi sesi USG kali ini. Semoga di USG selanjutnya kita bisa melihat bayi kalian dengan jelas" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membersihkan perut Heechul dari sisa gel yang tadi ia oleskan.

Siwon membantu Heechul turun dari tempat tidur. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, keduanya pamit untuk pulang.

"Eoh, Siwon _hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun sebelum sepasang kekasih itu benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Dilihat dari besar bayinya, kurasa kandungan Heechul _hyung_ sudah mencapai 14 atau 15 minggu. Jadi kurasa Heechul _hyung_ siap mendapatkan suntikan itu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"_Arraseo_. Setelah ini aku akan memberikan suntikan itu dulu" jawab Siwon kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Suntikan apa yang kalian maksud, Kyuhyunie?" tanya Sungmin begitu Siwon dan Heechul meninggalkan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, pria evil itu hanya memamerkan senyum miring andalannya.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda. Matanya mengerling dan senyum miringnya perlahan berubah menjadi seringai yang begitu dikenal Sungmin, seringai mesum.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sayang. Sekarang giliran kita untuk membuat baby" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh montok Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Sungmin. Menghisapnya bergantian hingga Sungmin mulai terhanyut dalam sensasi yang diciptakan Kyuhyun.

"Nghhh" suara desahan Sungmin mulai mengalun lembut ketika lidah Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam mulutnya, menari-nari di dalam rongga hangat miliknya, menjamah seluruh isi mulutnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada pada bokong Sungmin sibuk meremas bongkahan bulat padat itu, meningkatkan nafsu keduanya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun pada leher Sungmin, menjilati leher putih itu kemudian menghisapnya keras hingga menyisakan bekas kemerahan. Kyuhyun membuka kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin dengan kasar, mengoyaknya hingga kancingnya terlepas. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sungmin, menjilatinya kemudian kembali mengukir tanda kepemilikannya disana.

"Ngghhhhh" desah Sungmin saat kepala Kyuhyun semakin turun ke bawah dan berhenti pada dada montoknya. _Namja _itu meniup puting kiri Sungmin. Sensasi dingin karena tiupan Kyuhyun membuat puting kirinya tegak seketika, kemudian Kyuhyun menjilati puting kirinya dan memasukkan seluruh dada kiri Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menghisap dada Sungmin dengan kencang, seperti bayi kelaparan. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk meremas bokong bulat Sungmin.

Sungmin sendiri sudah diliputi nafsu. Pada dasarnya tubuh Sungmin sangat sensitive, ia mudah sekali terangsang. Sungmin memasukkan jari tengah serta jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap kedua jarinya sendiri seolah menghisap penis besar Kyuhyun. Tangan lainnya sibuk meremas rambut Kyuhyun, menekan kepala kekasihnya agar lebih kencang menghisap dadanya.

"Ngghhhh Kyuhh"

.

* * *

.

"Siwonie, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Heechul begitu mereka tiba di dalam ruangan Siwon. Bukannya membawa dirinya pulang, Siwon justru membawa dirinya ke ruangan pribadi _namja_ kekar itu.

"Kau ingat, dulu aku pernah membuat formula agar pria bisa menyusui?" tanya Siwon sembari mempersiapkan alat-alat yang ia butuhkan. Heechul duduk santai pada sofa besar di tengah ruangan, memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang mengeluarkan sebotol cairan berwarna putih dengan dua jarum suntik. Siwon meletakkan perlengkapan tersebut di atas nampan stainless, kemudian membawa nampan tersebut ke tempat Heechul.

Siwon meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja, dan menarik tubuh Heechul agar duduk bersandar padanya.

"Ah, aku ingat. Formula yang dapat membuat dada pria membesar layaknya wanita dan dapat menghasilkan susu, kan?" tanya Heechul memastikan. _Namja_ cantik itu menyamankan posisinya bersandar pada dada Siwon, diluruskannya kedua kakinya ke atas sofa.

"Ne, tepat sekali" ucap Siwon sambil menjawil ujung hidung Heechul sekilas.

"Dan karena kau sudah hamil, sekarang aku akan memberikan hormon itu pada dadamu. Supaya saat anak kita lahir nanti, ia tidak akan kekurangan makanan" lanjut Siwon seraya membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Heechul. Memperlihatkan dada putih Heechul dengan tonjolan kecil kecoklatan di tengahnya.

"Santai saja, sayang. Rileks" ucap Siwon saat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya sedikit menegang. Siwon memijat-mijat dada Heechul, mencari titik dimana seharusnya ia suntik sekaligus membuat dada Heechul lebih lemas.

"Karena kehamilanmu sudah memasuki 4 bulan, hormon yang kuberikan akan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya. Jadi proses ini akan menyita waktu cukup lama" ucap Siwon masih terus memijat lembut dada Heechul secara bergantian.

"Nghh, Siwonnie, lebih lama lagi kau bisa membuatku terangsang" ucap Heechul dimulai dengan desahan kecilnya.

"Jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, _dear_" ucap Siwon sambil menoyor dahi Heechul pelan. Namja tampan itu telah selesai memijat dada kekasihnya, ia mengambil sebuah jarum suntik lalu mengisinya dengan cairan putih tersebut.

Siwon menahan tubuh Heechul yang masih bersandar pada dadanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan jarum suntik yang ia pegang ke dada kanan Heechul.

"Rileks _dear_, rileks" ingat Siwon saat tubuh Heechul kembali menegang seiring mendekatnya jarum yang ia pegang pada dadanya.

"Tadi kau bilang hormon yang kau berikan lebih banyak karena kehamilanku hampir 4 bulan. Memangnya seharusnya bagaimana?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari jarum suntik tersebut. Heechul sengaja memulai percakapan karena sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu merasa sedikit takut.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kehamilan, hormon ini sudah diberikan. Tapi kita terlambat menyadari kehamilanmu. Jadi hormon yang kuberikan berlipat ganda. Seharusnya pada trimester awal, efek dari hormon ini hanyalah membuat dadamu siap memompa susu dan akan sedikit terasa nyeri. Lalu pada trimester kedua, rasa nyeri berkurang digantikan dengan puting serta dadamu yang terasa lebih lembut dan mulai membesar. Tapi karena kehamilanmu sudah memasuki trimester kedua, mungkin kau akan merasakan efeknya bersamaan" jelas Siwon panjang. Pria itu sudah menancapkan jarum suntik pada dada kanan Heechul, membuat kekasihnya sedikit berjengit. Siwon menekan tuas pada jarum perlahan, mentransfer sedikit demi sedikit cairan hormon tersebut ke dalam dada Heechul.

"Hormon ini terbuat dari apa?" tanya Heechul lagi. Heechul sedang berupaya mengabaikan rasa aneh yang menjalar pada dadanya seiring cairan yang dimasukan semakin banyak.

"Hm? Hormon ini? Hormon ini terbuat dari senyawa seperti esterogen dan progesterone. Jika pada wanita hamil, kedua hormon tersebut akan meningkat dengan sendirinya dan merambat naik pada payudara mereka untuk memproduksi air susu. Pada pria akan berbeda, hormon ini dapat merangsang hormon-hormon yang telah kusuntikkan sebelumnya saat pembuatan rahim agar naik ke dada dan membuat dadamu memproduksi susu" jelas Siwon. Siwon mencabut jarum dari dada Heechul setelah seluruh cairan tersebut telah masuk ke dalam dada Heechul. Pria itu menepis pelan tangan Heechul saat kekasihnya hendak mengusap bekas tusukan jarum suntik itu, Siwon kembali mengisi jarum tersebut dengan cairan hormon untuk disuntikkan pada dada kiri Heechul.

"Tidak boleh disentuh dulu, biarkan cairan hormon itu mengalir dengan sendirinya di dalam sana" ucap Siwon menjelaskan alasan dirinya menepis tangan Heechul tadi.

Siwon kembali memijat pelan dada kiri Heechul kemudian menancapkan jarum suntik pada dada kiri Heechul, ia tekan tuasnya hingga cairan di dalamnya masuk secara perlahan.

"Rasa nyerinya mulai terasa" ucap Heechul saat dada kanannya mulai terasa nyeri. Heechul menahan dada kanannya dengan lengan kanannya, setidaknya membantu meredakan rasa nyeri tersebut.

"Satu atau dua minggu lagi akan kusuntikkan kembali hormon ini. Mungkin dalam satu minggu ini dadamu akan terus terasa nyeri dan mulai membesar. Rasa nyerinya bisa diredakan dengan pijatan lembut pada sekitar dada, bisa juga dipijat dengan bantuan handuk hangat. Tenang saja, nanti kubantu meredakan nyerinya" ucap Siwon seraya mencabut jarum suntik yang telah kosong.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap lembut sekitar dada Heechul, tidak sampai mengenai bekas suntikan tersebut. Hanya membantu meredakan rasa nyeri kekasihnya.

"Rasa nyerinya masih bisa kutahan" ucap Heechul.

"Kau masih harus mendapatkan suntikan lagi, tapi kita tunggu sampai rasa nyerinya mereda. Karena suntikan berikutnya akan memberi efek lebih nyeri" ucap Siwon.

Heechul menyamankan posisi bersandarnya pada Siwon. _Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nyeri di dadanya begitu terasa, bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil saat rasa tidak nyaman semakin menerpa kedua dadanya. Namun dengan sigap Siwon mengelus perut rata Heechul, mengalihkan perhatian Heechul dari rasa tidak nyaman. Heechul segera membuka kedua matanya begitu merasa usapan lembut dan hangat pada perutnya.

"Baby sedang apa, hm? Selama ini kau terlalu tenang hingga membuat kami tidak menyadarimu" ucap Siwon masih mengelus perut kekasihnya. Heechul ikut mengelus perutnya, menumpukan tangannya pada tangan Siwon, beriringan menyapa bayi mereka.

"_Dear_, mulai sekarang kau harus makan makanan yang lebih bergizi. Porsi makanmu juga harus ditambah, nanti akan kutambah dengan suplemen kehamilan. Perutmu masih terlalu ramping untuk ukuran hamil 4 bulan" ucap Siwon. Perut Heechul memang benar-benar masih rata, dimana seharusnya pada usia 4 bulan perut sudah mulai sedikit menonjol. Tapi memang pada dasarnya tubuh Heechul benar-benar ramping, mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan sampai sekarang perutnya masih belum membuncit.

"_Arraseo_. Kemarin-kemarin makanku memang sedikit karena aku juga tidak menyadari ada baby kecil di dalam sini" ucap Heechul diakhiri dengan tawa renyah.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi yang suntikannya" ucap Siwon saat merasa Heechul mulai terbiasa. Siwon kembali mengambil sebuah jarum suntik, namun berbeda dengan jarum suntik yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Jarum suntik ini lebih kecil dengan ujung jarum yang juga lebih tipis namun pasti tetap tajam.

Siwon memasukkan cairan hormon yang sama ke dalam jarum suntik tersebut, kemudian mengarahkan pada dada kanan Heechul, tepatnya pada puting Heechul. Siwon memilin lembut puting tersebut sebelum menyuntikkan cairan hormon tersebut agar puting Heechul tidak tegang.

Ia tancapkan jarum tersebut tepat di tengah puting Heechul kemudian menekan tuas yang akan mengirimkan sejumlah cairan tersebut ke dalam dada Heechul. Siwon mengulang proses tersebut dan menyuntikannya pada puting kiri Heechul.

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Heechul pada sofa dan menjadikan bantalan sofa sebagai penyangga kepala Heechul. Ia sudah kembali mengancingkan kemeja Heechul, pria tampan itu sedang merapikan peralatan yang ia pakai sebelum bersiap untuk membawa kekasihnya pulang.

"_Kajja_" ajak Siwon setelah selesai merapikan peralatannya. Ia membantu Heechul untuk duduk pada sofa dan bangkit perlahan kemudian meninggalkan ruang pribadi miliknya. Siwon memapah Heechul sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir lab, ia lingkarkan lengan kirinya pada bahu kiri Heechul sementara tangan kanannya memegang bahu kanan Heechul, menyanggah tubuh kekasihnya. Heechul sendiri menahan dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedikit memberikan tekanan hingga nyerinya teralihkan.

.

* * *

.

Heechul menerjang tubuh Siwon ketika kekasihnya itu baru tiba di apartemen mereka. Siwon baru saja pulang setelah seharian bekerja, sedikit terlambat dari seharusnya karena harus membeli susu hamil untuk Heechul. Heechul memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan erat, mengusap wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon mengulum senyumnya saat merasakan pelukan dari kekasihnya. Ia tahu Heechul memeluknya bukan karena rindu, melainkan mengalihkan rasa nyeri yang berpusat pada dada _namja_ hamil itu. Beberapa hari lalu Heechul baru menyelesaikan suntikan keduanya. Berbeda dari yang Siwon katakan saat suntikan pertama, Heechul mendapatkan suntikan kedua tidak sampai seminggu setelah suntikan pertama. Memang sengaja Siwon percepat setelah berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Menurut sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama menekuni bagian kehamilan itu, sebaiknya Siwon mempercepat jarak pemberian perangsang hormon agar air susu Heechul dapat keluar tepat waktu. Atau lebih baik sudah keluar sebelum waktu bersalin tiba. Itu lebih baik dari pada bayi mereka lahir disaat dada Heechul belum siap memproduksi air susu.

Kini kehamilan Heechul telah berusia 16 minggu. Perut namja cantik itu mulai menonjol, memperlihatkan lekuk bulat pada setiap pakaian yang ia pakai. Dadanya juga sudah lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya berkat dua suntikan yang ia dapatkan.

"Masih terasa nyeri?" tanya Siwon saat Heechul semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Heechul memang sengaja mengalihkan rasa nyeri pada dadanya dengan memeluk erat tubuh Siwon. Ia menolak segala cara yang Siwon anjurkan untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri pada dadanya itu. Bahkan saat tidurpun Heechul sengaja menimpa dadanya dengan tangan Siwon.

Heechul menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Siwon. Tanpa melepas pelukan kekasihnya, Siwon menyeret langkahnya mendekati sofa ruang tamu. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya disana bersamaan dengan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Coba kulihat" ucap Siwon sambil merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Siwon menarik kaus longgar yang dipakai Heechul hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang terlihat membengkak dan kemerahan. Memang setiap selesai disuntik, dada Heechul akan membengkak dan kemerahan. Tapi setelah beberapa hari bengkaknya akan mereda digantikan dengan ukuran dadanya yang lebih membesar. Kedua puting Heechul lebih memanjang dari sebelumnya, dengan permukaan kulit yang lebih lembut.

Siwon menyentuh permukaan kulit dada Heechul yang terlihat memerah bengkak, sedikit ia tekan merasakan bagian dalam dada Heechul yang lebih berisi.

"Auhh" ringis Heechul saat tangan Siwon tidak sengaja menekan sekitar putingnya yang memerah. Bagian puting Heechul memang menjadi lebih sensitive dari sebelumnya, membuat dirinya sering meringis jika tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian tersebut.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju dapur apartemen mereka, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih bingung atas perilaku Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Sekitar 2 menit kemudian Siwon kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa mangkuk besar berisi air hangat serta handuk kecil.

Siwon menyelupkan handuk tersebut ke dalam mangkuk berisi air hangat hingga terendam sepenuhnya, kemudian ia angkat dan ia peras handuk tersebut.

"Ini bisa membuat nyerinya mereda, sekaligus membuat bengkaknya cepat hilang. Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak pernah mau" ujar Siwon sembari mengompreskan handuk hangat tersebut pada dada Heechul bergantian.

"Aku mau, tapi harus kau yang melakukannya" kilah Heechul manja.

"Manja sekali, hm" ucap Siwon masih melanjutkan kompresannya pada dada Heechul. Kini Heechul mulai bersandar santai pada tubuh Siwon, ditariknya tangan kiri Siwon yang bebas ke arah perutnya yang terlihat menonjol. Sedikit menggerakan tangan Siwon untuk mengusap perutnya sendiri. Tangan kanan Siwon masih memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada dada Heechul melalui handuk hangat tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, kapan lagi aku bisa bermanja-manja padamu" ucap Heechul.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Heechul saat matanya menangkap keranjang belanja yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pihak supermarket memang memberikan sebuah keranjang belanja pada pelanggan yang harus dibawa setiap berbelanja, hal ini dapat mengurangi tingkat penggunaan plastik yang dapat merusak lingkungan.

"Itu ada susu kehamilan, suplemen, beberapa potong pakaian dan makanan sehat" ucap Siwon sembari melirik isi keranjang belanja tersebut.

"Sudah" ucap Siwon ketika ia selesai memijat dada Heechul. Siwon meletakkan handuk tersebut ke dalam mangkuk dan kembali menarik kaus Heechul hingga menutupi dada serta perutnya.

Siwon membalikkan posisi Heechul hingga menimpa dirinya, tangannya menahan pinggang Heechul agar perut kekasihnya tidak terhimpit. Siwon sedikit mengangkat wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Heechul, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman mesra. Siwon memiringkan wajahnya agar lebih mudah menyesap bibir merah Heechul, rambut Heechul berjatuhan menutupi wajah keduanya. Menyembunyikan adegan mesra yang mereka ciptakan.

Merasa cukup, Siwon melepaskan pangutan mereka. Kembali dibaliknya posisi tubuh Heechul hingga bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Mengusap lembut perut Heechul memberi kehangatan bagi bayi mereka, membagi rasa cinta yang terus tumbuh diantaranya.

.

.

* * *

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 6/?**

**Author's Note : Segala hal yang mustahil dalam fic ini hanyalah karangan author semata, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin. Untuk readers yang minta moment untuk KyuMin dan EunHae, author cuma bisa selip sedikit aja. Kalau review nya meningkat dan banyak permintaan, author berniat mau kasih special chapter buat dua couple itu. So, banyak-banyakin review biar author tergugah hatinya :)**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka, saling bergelung dalam selimut dan pelukan mereka yang begitu erat. Sinar matahari sudah menyusup masuk melalui celah tirai putih yang masih menutup rapat, memberikan bias cahaya temaram pada ruang tidur mereka.

Siwon yang masih memeluk erat kekasihnya mulai terganggu akan panasnya sinar matahari yang menerpa punggung polosnya. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap cahaya yang masuk. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tenang kekasihnya yang masih hanyut dalam mimpi, seolah tidak terganggu dengan panas matahari karena terhalangi oleh tubuh kekar Siwon.

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam di atas nakas, masih pagi tapi sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Siwon kembali memandang kekasihnya yang semakin cantik seiring bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. _Namja_ tampan itu menurunkan wajahnya mendekati wajah kekasihnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Heechul yang sedikit terbuka. Dilumatnya pelan bibir tipis kekasihnya hingga _namja_ hamil itu terusik. Hal ampuh untuk membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Enghh .. Daddy nakal" lenguh Heechul disertai ucapan manja yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Bukannya segera bangkit, _namja_ cantik itu justru beringsut semakin dalam pada pelukan Siwon.

"Bangun dear, sudah jam 9" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Heechul. Heechul kembali melenguh, kali ini dengan nada protes. Tapi _namja_ cantik itu tetap menuruti kekasihnya untuk bangun. Ia tarik tubuhnya hingga duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, memperlihatkan perut buncitnya yang sedari tadi tertutupi tubuh Siwon.

"Morning, baby" sapa Siwon pada perut buncit kekasihnya. Memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada perut kekasihnya yang sudah begitu membulat pada 5 bulan kehamilannya. Berbeda pada saat awal kehamilan, kini perut Heechul benar-benar membuncit. Bahkan lebih besar dari seharusnya.

_Dug! Dug!_

Seperti mengerti sapaan hangat dari ayahnya, bayi di dalam perut Heechul memberikan dua tendangan sekaligus, seakan ikut menyapa ayah dan ibunya. Heechul sedikit meringis perih saat dua tendangan itu ia rasakan, namun wajahnya masih tetap menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

"Baby ingin bermain air?" tanya Siwon kembali mengelus perut Heechul yang masih tertutupi piyama bermotif. Sebagai jawaban, Siwon mendapatkan satu tendangan kecil dari dalam sana yang tepat mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Kyaaa" jerit Heechul terkejut ketika gerakan tiba-tiba dari Siwon saat mengangkat tubuhnya. _Well_, tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi dikatakan ringan, tapi Siwon dengan mudahnya mengangkat dirinya dalam satu hitungan.

Siwon membawa tubuh kekasihnya menuju kamar mandi, menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya di samping _bathtub_. Siwon membantu melepaskan satu per satu kancing piyama Heechul hingga terlepas sepenuhnya, melempar potongan kain tersebut ke dalam keranjang pakaian. Heechul melepaskan celana yang ia pakai, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam bathtub yang mulai terisi air dengan sendirinya.

Siwon ikut masuk ke dalam bathtub setelah melepas satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, membantu Heechul untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Siwon menyirami tubuh Heechul dengan air yang ia tampung pada telapak tangan besarnya. Mengusap lembut permukaan kulit Heechul yang terasa kenyal.

"Wonnie, hari ini beli perlengkapan baby, yah?" pinta Heechul saat tangan hangat Siwon mengusap lembut perutnya, membasahinya dengan sejuknya air.

Mereka memang belum membeli perlengkapan bayi. Bukannya belum sempat, tapi kehamilan Heechul baru 5 bulan, masih ada waktu sampai bayi mereka lahir. Tapi jiwa belanja seorang Heechul tidak bisa ditolak, membuat Siwon memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai persetujuan.

"_Dear_, nanti malam Kyuhyun mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya. Merayakan kehamilan Sungmin" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba ketika mengingat pesan Kyuhyun tadi malam.

"Sungminie hamil?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Ne. Kami juga baru tahu beberapa hari lalu. Sama sepertimu, Sungmin tidak mengalami morning sickness atau hal lainnya. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih peka saat melihat Sungmin menjadi lebih cepat lelah sehingga mereka melakukan pemeriksaan dan hasilnya positif" ujar Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memberikan mereka hadiah" ujar Heechul. Siwon tidak menjawab karena ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Heechul adalah mutlak. Namja tampan ini hanya sibuk mengusap perut buncit Heechul dengan air sabun, sesekali tangan nakalnya meremas dada Heechul yang lebih berisi.

.

* * *

.

"Sungminieee" suara riang Heechul mengusik ketenangan dapur apartemen Kyuhyun. Well, meskipun mereka di undang untuk makan malam, Heechul dan Siwon telah tiba di kediaman Kyuhyun sekitar pukul 4 sore. Tidak hanya mereka, Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun ternyata sudah berada di sana sejak siang tadi.

"Hyung.. OMO! Perutmu besar sekali" ucap Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat perut besar Heechul yang tertutupi terusan selutut. Namja manis itu melepaskan pisau yang ia pegang dan beralih untuk mengusap perut besar Heechul.

"Hehehe.. Babynya membuatku makan lebih banyak" ucap Heechul sambil ikut mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Tapi baru 5 bulan kan, _hyung_? Perutmu sudah seperti 6 bulan begitu. Apa bayinya tidak terlalu besar?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Terakhir USG dengan Kyuhyun, ia bilang semuanya normal. Sampai sekarang pun aku merasa baik-baik saja" sahut Heechul santai. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia melanjutkan memotong-motong wortel yang akan ia buat menjadi sup.

"Kau sedang membuat apa? Biar kubantu" tawar Heechul saat melihat Sungmin kerepotan memotong wortel sambil mengaduk sup yang masih mengepul.

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Nanti kau kelelahan" tolak Sungmin halus, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya juga sudah mulai lelah.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku tidak akan lelah jika hanya melakukan hal kecil seperti ini. Sini, biar kupotong wortelnya" ucap Heechul sambil mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Sungmin, ia teruskan pekerjaan Sungmin memotong wortel tersebut sementara _namja_ manis itu menambahkan bumbu ke dalam panci sup.

.

.

Di taman belakang, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan barbeque. Siwon memindahkan meja kayu berukuran besar untuk ia letakkan di tengah taman. Disampingnya, Kyuhyun menyiapkan _barbeque grill_ serta beberapa peralatan lainnya.

Heechul terlihat memasuki area taman dengan membawa setumpuk piring pada kedua tangannya. Siwon yang melihat Heechul berjalan mendekati mereka segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan mengambil alih setumpuk piring tersebut.

"Ya Hyung ! Kenapa kau yang bawa? Seharusnya kau menyuruh Eunhyuk atau Donghae saja" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya. Bagaimana tidak kerepotan, perutnya sudah membuncit ditambah tumpukan piring yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Eh, kupikir mereka membantu kalian disini" ucap Heechul saat menyadari sepasang kekasih itu ternyata tidak ada di taman belakang.

"Mereka tidak disini, _hyung_. Justru kupikir mereka membantumu di dalam" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Biar kucari mereka di dalam" ucap Heechul seraya berbalik kembali ke dalam, mencari keberadaan sepasang kekasih yang terkenal mesum itu.

"_Dear_" panggilan dari Siwon menghentikan langkah kakinya. Heechul memutar tubuhnya, menanti ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, kasihan baby" ingat Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah perut buncitnya. Heechul mengelus sesaat perutnya kemudian memamerkan senyum lembutnya.

"Ne, _Captain_" ucap Heechul kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya mencari dua orang yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Sungmin-ah, kau lihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak?" tanya Heechul saat melewati dapur dimana Sungmin masih sibuk membuat _orange_ _squash_ yang akan didinginkan di kulkas sebelum makan malam tiba.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Bukankah mereka di belakang bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku baru dari belakang, disana hanya ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dimana mereka?" gumam Heechul seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Heechul kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mencari keberadaan dua orang itu di apartemen besar ini.

_Namja_ hamil itu baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, namun terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh dari arah ruang tamu. Heechul berjalan menuju ruang tamu, semakin mendekat semakin terdengar pula suara-suara aneh itu.

"Nghhh Hae uuughh lebih cepathhh"

"Ssst pelankanhh suaramu ahhh sebentar Hyukie-yaa oooohhh"

_Plak_! _Plak_!

Heechul memukul kepala sepasang kekasih itu dengan gulungan majalah yang ia ambil dari meja. Aktivitas panas mereka terhenti seketika begitu merasa kepala mereka dipukul keras.

"_YA_! Kalian benar-benar! Apa tidak bisa sehari saja tidak berbuat mesum, hah?!" teriak Heechul begitu melihat sepasang kekasih itu sedang berbuat mesum di ruang tamu itu. Celana yang dipakai Eunhyuk sudah tersangkut di antara kakinya sendiri, sementara tangan Donghae tengah mengurut batang Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Heechul bersiap memukul kepala keduanya ketika tangan Donghae diam-diam kembali mengurut batang Eunhyuk secara perlahan.

"_YA_! Selesaikan di kamar mandi! Lalu segera bantu kami menyiapkan makan malam! Awas saja kalau kalian masih melanjutkan ronde di kamar mandi!" perintah Heechul dengan nada mengancam. Heechul menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk membuat sepasang kekasih mesum itu lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya di samping dapur.

"Ampun _hyungggg_" suara keduanya terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Heechul menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tadi ditempati Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan diluruskan pada meja yang terletak 30 centi di depannya, sedikit mengurut kakinya yang terasa pegal dan mengusap perut buncitnya ketika merasakan bayinya bergerak di dalam sana.

"Ugh, mianhae baby. Kau pasti terkejut mendengar teriakan Mommy. Salahkan dua ahjussi-mu yang membuat Mommy marah" ucap Heechul pada bayi di kandungannya sembari mengelus lembut perut buncitnya. Seakan mengerti dengan perkataan ibunya, bayi dalam kandungan Heechul kembali tenang.

"Anak pintar" puji Heechul ketika merasa bayi dalam perutnya kembali tenang, ia kembali mengusap-usap perutnya sembari bangkit dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Sesampainya di taman belakang Heechul dapat melihat semuanya telah berkumpul disana termasuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dua orang itu disuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengangkut kursi-kursi yang akan diletakkan di sekeliling meja besar.

Heechul berjalan menghamiri Siwon dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya, Siwon membuka tangannya dan menarik tubuh Heechul agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya teratur untuk mengusap punggung Heechul. Membantu mengusir rasa lelah yang mungkin hinggap di tubuh kekasih cantiknya.

"Eunhyuk-ah" panggil Siwon ketika melihat Eunhyuk hendak meletakkan sebuah kursi di sisi lain meja.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Bawa kemari kursinya" perintah Siwon yang langsung dituruti Eunhyuk. Bukan karena takut pada Siwon, tapi karena _namja_ ber-_gummy_ _smile_ itu bertemu pandang dengan wajah Heechul yang tidak bersahabat.

Eunhyuk segera meletakkan kursi tersebut di dekat mereka kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

"Duduklah" ujar Siwon sembari membimbing Heechul untuk duduk di kursi yang diletakkan Eunhyuk tadi. Heechul duduk di kursi tersebut, menyadarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal dengan nyaman. Siwon tetap berdiri di belakang Heechul, memberikan pijatan lembut pada bahu Heechul sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Sungminie, biar aku yang kerjakan. Kau duduk saja, sebentar lagi semuanya selesai" pinta Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin bersikeras ingin membantu menyiapkan makan malam mereka. _Well_, sebenarnya semuanya hampir selesai seperti yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, hanya perlu meletakkan beberapa masakan yang sudah siap di atas meja.

"Tidak apa, Kyu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" kilah Sungmin.

"Tapi wajahmu sudah pucat, Minnie-ya. Dan ingat kau tidak sendiri lagi" ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil mengusap perut datar Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera merebut sepiring besar daging yang dibawa Sungmin yang akan mereka gunakan untuk barbeque nanti. Pria itu menggiring Sungmin untuk mendudukan kekasihnya pada salah satu kursi yang ada di sana sementara ia meletakan piring berisi daging itu di dekat _barbeque grill_.

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka semua sudah menempati kursi masing-masing. Siwon dan Heechul duduk bersebelahan, di sebelah mereka duduklah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di sisi lain meja -berseberangan dengan Siwon dan Heechul.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang ditugaskan untuk memanggang daging segera bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Keduanya berjalan menuju _barbeque grill_ dan mulai meletakkan lembaran-lembaran daging tipis di atasnya, sesekali membaliknya agar tidak hangus.

"Makanlah yang banyak supaya kau dan baby sehat" ucap Siwon sambil menuangkan sup hangat ke dalam mangkuk. Pria itu memberikan semangkuk sup hangat untuk Heechul. Heechul tersenyum menanggapi bentuk perhatian Siwon, _namja_ cantik itu segera menyesap sup hangat di hadapannya.

"Eoh _hyung_. Besok jadwalmu USG lagi. Jangan lupa datang ke lab" ucap Kyuhyun ketika pria itu teringat jadwal Heechul untuk cek kandungan.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan lupa" sahut Heechul.

.

* * *

.

"Sejauh ini perkembangan bayimu bagus. Lihat, ini wajahnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggerak-gerakkan alat USG pada perut Heechul. Heechul dan Siwon begitu terpukau menyaksikan rupa anak mereka, senyum keduanya tak pernah luntur dari wajah mereka.

"Oh, tunggu" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat dirinya tidak sengaja menggerakkan alat tersebut ke sisi lain perut Heechul. Pria itu terus menggerak-gerakkan alat tersebut hingga memperlihatkan gambar buram yang tertutupi oleh bayi mereka. Kyuhyun menekan tombol _'zoom' _pada alat yang dipegangnya, membuat gambar yang tampil di layar terlihat semakin jelas.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Apa ada yang salah dengan bayiku?" tanya Heechul panik. Pasalnya Kyuhyun masih fokus pada alat yang dipegangnya meskipun matanya tidak lepas dari layar besar di depan mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan bayi kalian" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih terfokus menggunakan alat tersebut.

"Aku .. aku belum terlalu yakin, _hyung_. Tapi sepertinya bayi kalian kembar. Ini terlalu langka, sudah lama sekali ada terlahir bayi kembar" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kembar? Kau yakin, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Bukannya meragukan perkataan Kyuhyun, pria itu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat pintar, otaknya sangat jenius. Tapi pada zaman sekarang ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya jika ada yang mengandung bayi kembar, terlebih itu seorang _namja_.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, _hyung_. Aku masih belum begitu yakin. Tapi jika kau perhatikan bagian ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan alat yang ia pegang pada perut Heechul.

"Ini, lihat ini. Tidakkah ini terlihat seperti kepala bayi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan gambar buram berbentuk seperti kepala bayi yang tertutup oleh bayi lainnya.

"Ahh, kau benar. Tapi tidak begitu jelas" sahut Siwon setelah memperhatikan gambar tersebut cukup lama.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku baru ingat. Aku pernah merasakan dua tendangan sekaligus pada dua sisi yang berbeda. Apakah itu karena ada dua bayi di dalam sini?" tanya Heechul seraya mengelus perut buncitnya perlahan. Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan kembali alat USG pada tempatnya. Pria itu menyodorkan selembar kertas tisu pada Siwon untuk membantu membersihkan gel yang ada di perut Heechul.

"Itu mungkin saja, _hyung_. Ditambah lagi ukuran perutmu lebih besar dari seharusnya. Karena itu mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga asupan nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuhmu" pesan Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai memeriksa kandungan Heechul. Pria itu duduk di kursinya, sementara Siwon dan Heechul duduk di kursi dihadapannya.

"Satu lagi Siwon _hyung_. Karena ini kehamilan kembar, kusarankan untuk menambah dosis hormon untuk Heechul _hyung_ agar susu yang dikeluarkan nanti lebih banyak" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" pamit Siwon seraya merangkul Heechul keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Heechul bergandengan tangan saat melewati lorong panjang yang mengantar mereka ke luar gedung. Siwon terlihat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Heechul karena _namja_ cantik itu sudah mulai sulit berjalan seiring membesarnya perutnya.

"Eh, bukankah hari ini aku harus mendapatkan suntikan lagi?" tanya Heechul ketika ia menyadari mereka berjalan menuju area parkir, dimana seharusnya mereka menuju ruangan Siwon untuk mendapatkan suntikan pada dadanya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan pemberian hormon di rumah saja. Selain lebih nyaman untukmu, kau juga bisa langsung istirahat tanpa harus menungguku selesai bekerja" sahut Siwon seraya mengelus rambut Heechul yang semakin panjang.

.

.

.

Keduanya telah tiba di apartemen mereka. Kini Siwon tengah memasukkan cairan berwarna putih pada tabung jarum suntik. Heechul terlihat berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur mereka, ia sudah melepaskan kemeja longgar yang dipakainya hingga memperlihatkan perut serta dadanya yang membesar dalam skala yang berbeda. Dada kanan Heechul terlihat sedikit kemerahan dengan puting yang melancip karena baru saja mendapatkan suntikan dari Siwon.

"_Dear,_ kita mulai lagi ya" ucap Siwon ketika dirinya akan segera memulai suntikan pada dada kiri Heechul.

"Ne, cepatlah. Semakin kesini rasanya semakin tidak nyaman" ucap Heechul tidak sabaran.

Siwon kembali menyuntikan hormon tersebut pada dada Heechul. Jika pada tahap awal Heechul mendapatkan dua suntikan untuk masing-masing dadanya, kini Heechul mendapatkan lima suntikan untuk setiap dada. Dua suntikan diberikan pada sekitar _areola_ dan tiga suntikan pada putingnya. Hal ini dilakukan untuk mempercepat proses terbentuknya saluran air susu hingga dapat memproduksi air susu tersebut. Ditambah lagi ditemukan ada dua bayi dalam kandungan Heechul, membuat Siwon harus menambah dosis pada suntikannya.

"Ugh Wonnie.. rasanya berbeda dari biasanya" ucap Heechul pelan. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu sudah memerah seperti tomat, tangannya nyaris saja menyentuh putingnya sendiri jika Siwon tidak menahannya lebih dulu.

"Apa maksudmu berbeda, Chullie-ya?" tanya Siwon bingung dengan ungkapan Heechul tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu.. ugh tapi.. rasanya berbeda" ucap Heechul, matanya mengerjap sayu dan entah bagaimana terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Siwon.

"Wonnieeh please sentuh aku" bisik Heechul tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Mwo? M-menyentuhmu?" Siwon tergagap kaget. Bayangkan saja, dirinya memang sudah cukup lama tidak menyentuh Heechul. Semenjak Heechul diketahui hamil, Siwon tidak pernah menyentuh Heechul. Ia takut hal tersebut dapat mengganggu perkembangan bayi mereka, ditambah Heechul sempat mengalami pendarahan dulu.

"Pleasehh Siwonniee… tubuhku terasa panas" pinta Heechul dengan pandangan memohon. Dengan cepat Heechul menarik kedua tangan Siwon dan menaruhnya di atas dadanya sendiri. Ia meremas tangan Siwon hingga dadanya juga ikut diremas-remas, mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat suntikan yang baru ia dapatkan.

"Uggghhh Wooniehh pleaseeee" pinta Heechul sekali lagi. Namja hamil itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, sedikit susah karena terhalang perutnya yang besar, namun ia menolak bantuan Siwon dan berusaha duduk dengan benar.

Heechul mendapatkan posisi duduknya setelah bersusah payah sejenak, ia segera mendaratkan tangannya pada penis Siwon yang masih terbungkus celana panjang. Tangan kanannya mulai mengurut batang Siwon dari luar sementara tangan kirinya meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Wonnie pleaseee" pinta Heechul lagi. Siwon meneguk ludahnya susah melihat pemandangan erotis yang Heechul berikan. Heechul duduk bersila di hadapannya tanpa baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Perutnya yang membuncit serta kedua dada Heechul yang telah berubah ukuran menjadi lebih besar terlihat memerah dengan kedua putingnya yang melancip tinggi. Ia dapat merasakan celananya mulai terasa sempit dan sesak untuk penisnya yang mulai berdiri.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan memintaku berhenti sampai kapanpun. _Arraseo_?" bisik Siwon seduktif. Pria itu sengaja meniup telinga Heechul dan menjilatinya membuat Heechul bergelinjang geli. Tangannya meremas dada Heechul dengan sendirinya, membuat dada kekasihnya semakin memerah, terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Arraseo. Ugh.. cepat wonnieh nghh"

"Bersabar dear, kita buat permainan ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan" bisik Siwon lalu menggigit cuping telinga Heechul.

Siwon membawa tubuh Heechul turun dari tempat tidur. Meraup bibir merah Heechul dengan bibirnya, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Heechul, bertukar saliva dan menjamah setiap sudut rongga hangat kekasihnya.

"ngghhhh" desah Heechul disela-sela aktivitas panas lidah mereka. Siwon menekan tengkuk Heechul, memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara kakinya berjalan membawa dirinya sekaligus mendorong tubuh Heechul hingga kekasihnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir kekasihnya, menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Heechul. Menghisapnya kencang hingga bibir Heechul membengkak.

"Engghhh sshhh" desah Heechul.

Perlahan Siwon menurunkan bibirnya, ia menjilat rahang Heechul terus ke bawah melewati leher hingga tiba di dada Heechul, Siwon memasukkan dada besar Heechul ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap keras putingnya hingga semakin berdiri tegak.

"Ooohh Wonniehh ouhh" desah Heechul menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Yesshh Chagi hh" sahut Siwon teredam dada Heechul yang masih berada di mulutnya.

"Ohhh teruskanhh uhhh hisapp woniiehhh ouuuuhh"

Siwon menurunkan tangannya mengelus perut buncit Heechul, terus turun dan melepaskan celana yang masih dipakai Heechul. Tanpa melepas kulumannya pada dada Heechul, Siwon mengelus paha dalam Heechul membuat kaki kekasihnya bergetar.

"Oouuhhhhh sssshh aaahhh"

Heechul menumpukan kedua tangannya pada bahu Siwon, menjaga keseimbangannya ketika merasa kakinya semakin bergetar dan melemas saat tangan Siwon mengelus lubang miliknya. Siwon melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Heechul, ia berjongkok di hadapan penis Heechul. Tangannya memegang erat kedua kaki Heechul yang terus bergetar, perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke kejantanan Heechul. Memberikan penis yang sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ itu kecupan singkat dan melewatinya begitu saja hingga tiba di depan lubang Heechul yang berkedut.

"Ooouuhhh" Heechul kembali mendesah nikmat saat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon tepat di lubang miliknya. Kedua tangannya sibuk meremas dadanya sendiri, menyukai rasa sakit yang timbul ketika menerima sentuhan dari tangannya.

Siwon kembali berdiri, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Heechul. Menghembuskan nafasnya hingga menerpa wajah Heechul, kemudian mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya yang sudah membengkak. Menghisapnya bergantian dan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Heechul, sesekali melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Heechul.

"Oohh Ooohhhh" desah Heechul saat tubuh Siwon dengan sengaja merapat pada tubuhnya. Siwon menekan pinggulnya dengan pinggul Heechul, menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah menggembung namun masih terbungkus celana dengan penis Heechul yang telah berdiri tegak.

"Ughhh Wonniehh" desah Heechul ketika Siwon semakin aktif menekan penisnya dengan penis Heechul, membuat kedua tubuhnya merapat hingga perut Heechul sedikit terhimpit. Heechul dapat merasakan kedua bayi mereka berputar memberontak di dalam sana, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu menyukai sensasi ngilu yang berputar di perutnya. Ingin merasakan sensasi lebih, Heechul justru dengan sengaja menekan perut buncitnya dengan perut _six pack _Siwon, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang semakin besar meskipun Siwon sedikit menahan tubuhnya menyadari keberadaan bayi mereka.

"OOOHHHH AAAHHH" teriak kenikmatan Heechul ketika merasakan jari-jari Siwon mencubit cepat kedua putingnya bersamaan tanpa jeda. Heechul melepaskan bibirnya ketika jari Siwon semakin cepat mempermainkan putingnya, membuat putingnya yang sedang terasa nyeri semakin nyeri namun membuat dirinya kelimpungan ketika gelombang orgasme melanda dirinya.

"OOHHH WONNIEHH AKU SAMPAIII AAAAHHHH" jerit Heechul ketika akhirnya ia mencapai orgasme-nya. Penis serta lubang Heechul menyemburkan cairan keruh itu dengan kencang, membasahi tubuh Siwon yang masih terus menekan-nekan penisnya dengan penis Heechul.

Tubuh Heechul terus meronta dan menggelinjang tak karuan. Siwon masih terus menekan penisnya dan mencubit puting Heechul, membuat gelombang orgasme yang belum selesai sepenuhnya kembali melanda Heechul.

"wonnieee sshhh siwonniee aaarrghhhhh wonnh AAAAHHHHH" teriak Heechul untuk kesekian kalinya ketika penis serta lubangnya kembali menyemburkan cairan orgasme miliknya.

Cairannya masih belum berhenti mengalir karena jari-jari Siwon terus menerus mencubit puting Heechul, membuat orgasme-nya datang berkali-kali hingga menghabiskan waktu nyaris 5 menit lamanya.

Putting Heechul memang begitu sensitive terlebih setelah suntikan hormon yang ia dapatkan. Membuat dirinya harus mengalami orgasme ketika secara tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh putingnya yang semakin memanjang.

Sensasi itu hilang perlahan, membuat tubuh Heechul melemas, begitu lemas hingga tangan dan kakinya bergetar. _Namja_ hamil itu terjatuh, kakinya yang melemas tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi. Namun sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terbentur lantai, tangan besar Siwon sudah menangkap tubuh Heechul. Membiarkan tubuh polos itu duduk bersandar pada dirinya yang masih bersimpuh di lantai, membiarkan kekasihnya menarik napas dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan permainan mereka. Ingat, ia belum menjamah lubang sempit Heechul dengan penis besarnya yang masih tersembunyi di balik pakaian lengkap yang masih melekat pada tubuh kekarnya.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, DongHae**

**Length : 7/?**

**Author's Note : Segala hal yang tidak mungkin dalam fic ini hanyalah karangan author semata, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin. Chapter 7 is up! Gimana chapter 6 kemarin? Semoga seru ya :) Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karena update-nya mulai lelet, padahal rencananya mau update setiap hari. Tapi karena libur kuliah author udah kelar, jadi waktu buat tulis fic dan update di ffn mulai berkurang. Tapi semoga readers semua masih berkenan memberikan reviewnya untuk author ya :)**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 7

.

.

_Namja_ cantik yang semakin cantik di usia kandungannya yang memasuki tujuh bulan itu terlihat begitu sibuk di dapur. Tubuhnya yang tidak lagi ramping terlihat mondar mandir kesana kemari mengambil beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan. Baju terusan berbentuk seperti kemeja selutut itu tidak lagi menutup sampai lututnya, perutnya yang begitu besar membuat semua pakaian yang ia pakai tertarik ke atas, sehingga kemeja terusan itu hanya mampu menutupi seperempat paha mulusnya saja.

Cahaya terang dari lampu dapur menerawang kemeja putih yang ia pakai, membuat mata telanjang dapat melihat dengan jelas tidak ada potongan kain lain yang menutupi bagian intimnya. Dadanya yang sudah begitu besar serta penisnya terlihat samar-samar tertutupi kemeja putih tersebut.

Heechul memang mulai jarang mengenakan celana dalam, perutnya yang sudah begitu besar membuat dirinya kesulitan saat memakai potongan kain kecil itu. Meminta bantuan kekasihnya? Hey, hal itu sama saja membuat dirinya tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur seharian penuh! Kekasihnya yang memang sudah mesum semakin menjadi-jadi tingkat kemesumannya semenjak ia meminta Siwon menyentuhnya hari itu.

Heechul masih sibuk mengaduk adonan yang ada di mangkuk besar. Rencananya _namja_ itu ingin membuat kue manis untuk menemani siang hari ini. Heechul hampir saja menjatuhkan sebotol penuh coklat bubuk yang akan ia tuang ketika sepasang tangan melingkar pada perutnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"OMO! Ya! Siwon-ah, kau membuatku terkejut!" kaget Heechul saat ia menyadari pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut ternyata kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hehehe.. Mian chagi.. Sedang apa, hm?" tanya Siwon seraya mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada perut Heechul, meskipun tidak bisa terlalu erat karena lingkar perut Heechul sudah benar-benar besar.

"Membuat kue untuk cemilan babies, Daddy" jawab Heechul manis.

Siwon tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, ia hanya terus mengamati kekasihnya yang sibuk memasukan ini-itu yang tidak ia mengerti. Bibir jahilnya sesekali mengecup leher jenjang kekasihnya yang terekspos karena Heechul menggulung rambutnya asal. Heechul beberapa kali mengendikan kepalanya merasa risih pada kelakuan kekasihnya, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak berhasil menghentikan kegiatan favorit Siwon.

Heechul berusaha kembali fokus pada adonan di hadapannya meskipun ia merasakan tangan Siwon sudah mengelus paha dalamnya dengan mudah.

"Issh, Wonnie kalau kau hanya menggangguku sebaiknya kau pergi kerja saja sana. Hush hush" usir Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk pergi. Hari ini memang bukan hari libur, tapi Siwon sengaja meliburkan dirinya untuk menemani kekasih tercintanya.

"Kau berani mengusirku, hm?" tanya Siwon berbisik lirih pada telinga Heechul.

"Tentu saja- OMO! Apa yang kau lakuk- ohhh" suara Heechul terhenti ketika merasakan Siwon memaksa memasukkan suatu benda ke dalam lubang sempit miliknya dan benda tersebut bergetar di dalam sana. Seperti vibrator tapi dengan sensasi yang berbeda.

"Oohhh Wonnieh ini apaaa?" tanya Heechul disela-sela rintihan nikmatnya. Namja hamil itu segera berbalik menghadap Siwon. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja marmer di belakangnya ketika benda di dalamnya semakin bergetar hebat tepat ketika Siwon menekan sebuah tombol pada remote control yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini permainan baru, sayang. Kita buat aturan mudah saja, seharian penuh lubangmu harus terisi dengan vibrator itu, aku bebas mengendalikan kecepatan vibrator itu sementara kau bebas mengeluarkan hasratmu dimana saja. Bukankah sekarang kau sudah tidak pernah lagi memakai dalaman? Itu lebih memudahkanmu untuk menuntaskan hasratmu, kan?" ucap Siwon sambil menggesekkan tangannya pada penis Heechul yang tertutup kemeja yang dipakainya itu.

"Ohh tapi Wonnh aku tidak mungkin nghh memakai v-vibrator ini se-seharian nghh penuhh" ucap Heechul terbata. Dirinya memohon agar Siwon mengeluarkan vibrator yang menancap di dalam lubangnya. Sialnya lagi dia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan ujung vibrator itu karena seluruh benda tersebut sudah tenggelam di dalam lubang miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin, sayang? Sudahlah, lanjutkan membuat kue untuk babies. Mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi kue buatanmu" jawab Siwon santai seraya menurunkan kecepatan vibrator tersebut.

Siwon memutar tubuh Heechul hingga kembali menghadap meja marmer, sedangkan dirinya kembali memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap perut Heechul, merasakan gerakan dari dua makhluk disana yang begitu aktif. Memasuki usia tujuh bulan, kedua bayi mereka memang lebih aktif. Bahkan terkadang Heechul tidak bisa tidur karena kedua bayi mereka terus bergerak di dalam perutnya, tendangan mereka sudah lumayan kencang, cukup memberikan rasa sakit pada Heechul.

"Ughh.. Wonniehh" suara Heechul terdengar memelas. Ia membalikkan wajahnya menghadap Siwon, memberikan tatapan _kitten eyes_ andalannya.

"Kenapa hm? Bukankah sudah kuturunkan getarannya?" tanya Siwon seraya menekan kedua puting Heechul dari luar kemeja. Heechul memejamkan matanya erat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali berkonsentrasi pada kue yang akan ia buat, kakinya saja sudah mulai bergetar. Vibrator yang bergetar begitu pelan membuatnya lebih lama untuk mencapai orgasme-nya, ditambah lagi Siwon sama sekali tidak membantu membuat dirinya terangsang.

Tapi meminta Siwon untuk menambah getaran vibrator sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa _namja_ cantik itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, berusaha melupakan getaran pelan di dalam lubangnya.

.

* * *

.

"Chagi, kau tidak iri dengan Sungmin atau Heechul _hyung_?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Keduanya sedang berada di ruangan Eunhyuk, pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu banyak membuat Donghae menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi ruangan Eunhyuk.

"Iri? Maksudmu? Iri dengan kehamilan mereka?" tanya Eunhyuk merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Ne. Sekarang mereka sedang menanti kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Bahkan Heechul _hyung_ akan mendapatkan anak kembar. Kau tidak iri dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan?" tanya Donghae lagi. _Namja_ itu memang sengaja memancing Eunhyuk agar kekasihnya mau melakukan penanaman rahim seperti Heechul dan Sungmin. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika akan diberikan seorang anak untuk pelengkap kebahagiaan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Donghae, ia memang begitu menyukai anak-anak. Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak berniat memberikan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia. Jika yang kau maksud mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan merasakan kesakitan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya, aku tidak akan mau. Ingat, seluruh yang kita lakukan sampai saat ini hanyalah bagian dari eksperimen kita" ucap Eunhyuk acuh.

_Namja _dengan _gummy-smile_ itu membuka file yang ia letakkan di meja, berpura-pura sibuk membaca file tersebut yang sebenarnya sudah ia pahami betul isinya. Mengacuhkan Donghae yang masih memandang dirinya, bersikukuh pada keinginan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Donghae. Kedua alisnya bertaut seakan bingung dengan satu kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kuinginkan?" tanya Donghae dingin. Pandangan matanya yang biasa terasa menyejukkan kini menjadi begitu tajam.

"Apa maksudmu tidak pernah mengerti yang kau inginkan?! Kau yang tidak mengerti keinginanku! Yang kau pikirkan hanya kebahagiaanmu dengan memiliki anak, kau tidak memikirkan seberapa besar rasa sakit yang akan kulalui nanti! Kau yang tidak mengerti, Donghae-ya!" jawab Eunhyuk sengit. Deru nafasnya memburu, menandakan dirinya tengah dikuasai emosi.

"Selama ini aku selalu menurutimu! Kau bilang kau belum siap karena takut eksperimen ini tidak berhasil. Kau bilang kau takut semuanya akan terbuang sia-sia. Aku menuruti perkataanmu! Tapi sekarang, saat semuanya sudah jelas. Saat eksperimen ini sudah dinyatakan berhasil! Saat mereka berhasil hamil. Tapi kau tetap tidak mau menurutiku! Siapa yang tidak mengerti siapa Eunhyuk-ah?!" teriak Donghae akhirnya.

Pria itu sudah memendam keinginannya begitu lama. Ia pikir dengan melakukan eksperimen ini ia akan mendapatkan darah dagingnya sendiri, buah cintanya dengan kekasih yang begitu ia cintai. Tapi ternyata semua tidak seperti yang ia inginkan.

"KAU! KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI AKU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH INGIN HAMIL! SEMUANYA TERLALU KONYOL! AKU NAMJA! DARI AWAL AKU SUDAH TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN EKSPERIMEN BODOH INI! KALIAN YANG MEMAKSAKU! KAU YANG MEMAKSAKU!" teriak Eunhyuk murka.

Donghae tertegun mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya. Pengakuan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia ketahui. Jadi ini sebabnya mengapa Eunhyuk tidak pernah mau jika ia menyuruhnya untuk melakukan penanaman rahim itu.

"Mereka juga _namja_ Eunhyuk-ah. Heechul _hyung_ dan Sungmin juga seorang _namja_. Sama seperti kita" ucap Donghae tak habis pikir.

"Mereka _namja_ bodoh yang dengan mudahnya mengorbankan segala hal bahkan nyawa mereka sendiri demi kebahagiaan yang belum tentu mereka dapatkan. Terlebih Sungmin. Dengan bodohnya ia menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru dikenalnya" jawab Eunhyuk dingin.

Donghae kembali tertegun mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Eunhyuk menganggap semua yang mereka lakukan, segala yang telah mereka korbankan hanyalah kebodohan belaka.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Eunhyuk dalam, memberikan senyuman miris yang terpampang pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Donghae pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Donghae-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae berjalan menuju pintu. Donghae tidak menjawab, ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya saat Donghae berada tepat di depan pintu itu.

"Kau mau kemana?!" tanya Eunhyuk kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mencari seseorang" ucap Donghae yang tidak dimengerti Eunhyuk.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Siapa saja yang bisa memberiku seorang anak. Siapa saja yang bersedia mengorbankan segala hal demi kebahagiaanku. Siapa saja yang menganggap eksperimen ini bukanlah ekperimen bodoh, _Eunhyuk-ssi_" ucap Donghae tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk.

_Namja_ itu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Eunhyuk. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih tertegun mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"_Eunhyuk-ssi_? Apa artinya kita berpisah Donghae-ya?" tanya Eunhyuk berbisik. Tentu saja ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Donghae telah meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Membuatnya merasa dingin. Hampa. Membuat dirinya menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Donghae-ya, mian" bisik Eunhyuk lirih. Tubuhnya merosot hingga duduk bersimpuh di lantai yang terasa begitu dingin, isakan pilu perlahan memenuhi ruangan sunyi ini. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya dapat merasakan penyesalan di dalamnya.

.

* * *

.

"Ugh Wonnie hahhh ahhh cukup shh aku lelah nghh" suara Heechul terdengar begitu lirih. Tenaganya sudah terkuras dalam setengah hari ini. Dirinya hanya duduk bersandar pada sofa, tangan kanannya mencengkram erat terusan bagian bawahnya yang sudah terlihat lembab. Sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat lengan kanan Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau keluar disini, _dear_" ucap Siwon lembut namun terdengar kejam bagi Heechul. Siwon menekan tombol merah pada remote control yang digenggamnya, bersamaan dengan itu vibrator yang masih menancap dalam lubang Heechul bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimal. Begitu cepat hingga tubuh Heechul tersentak berulang kali, membuat nafasnya menjadi terputus-putus kelelahan.

"Ugghh Wonniehhh please ohhh hentikann uhhh ahhhh"

Tangan Heechul semakin mencengkram erat lengan kekar Siwon, menandakan gelombang orgasme akan segera tiba untuk ke sembilan kalinya. Heechul mengumpulkan kekuatannya, mencoba mengangkat tubuh beratnya agar bangkit dari sofa. Setidaknya ia harus segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan cairan orgasme-nya sebelum cairan itu mengotori sofa dan ruang tengah ini.

"Eghhhh wonnie ohhh bantu ak-khuu ughhh" pinta Heechul yang masih berusaha berdiri.

Siwon segera membantu Heechul, kedua tangannya menarik tubuh Heechul hingga berdiri. Siwon melepaskan tangannya pada tubuh Heechul ketika kekasihnya akan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Siwon kembali mengambil remote control yang ia letakkan di sofa, menekan tombol bertuliskan angka '3' yang berarti menambah kecepatan hingga tiga kali lipat.

Heechul yang baru saja berjalan dua langkah hampir saja terjatuh ketika merasakan getaran yang lebih kencang menghujam lubangnya. Ia segera bersandar pada dinding, perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga duduk di lantai.

"Ugggh Wonnieee ahhhh ahhhh ughhh"

Siwon menghampiri Heechul yang terduduk di lantai, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Baju yang dipakai Heechul telah basah karena peluh, membuat matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Berdiri, _dear_" ucap Siwon pada Heechul yang memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya masih mencengkram bagian bawah dari terusan tersebut, kepalanya menggeleng samar, memberitahu Siwon bahwa dirinya tidak mampu lagi berdiri.

"Kakiku ahhh lemas nghhhh" bisik Heechul ditengah desahannya. Siwon segera membantu Heechul berdiri, menarik tubuh kekasihnya dan menyandarkannya pada dinding. Siwon menahan tubuh Heechul dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya sudah menyusup ke selangkangan Heechul yang sangat basah, ia masukkan dua jarinya ke dalam liang Heechul dan mendorong vibrator itu lebih dalam. Sangat dalam hingga menekan kuat titik kenikmatan Heechul.

"AHHHH Wonnieh OOHHHH" teriak Heechul nikmat ketika vibrator itu terdorong lebih dalam. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dan dadanya ia busungkan ketika kenikmatan itu ia rasakan.

Siwon masih terus mendorong vibrator itu, sementara tangan kirinya merayap pada puting kanan Heechul yang mencuat dari balik pakaiannya. Siwon mulai menjepit puting Heechul di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Menjepitnya keras dengan cepat dan menariknya berulang kali, membuat Heechul kembali merasakan gelombang orgasme-nya datang berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat.

"ahhh ooohhh wooniiehh nghhh ughhh shhh aahhh"

Tubuh Heechul bergelinjang hingga kepalanya beberapa kali terbentur dengan dinding, dadanya semakin membusung seiring dengan semakin cepatnya Siwon menarik-narik puting kanannya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak tak karuan saat getaran vibrator semakin terasa kencang.

Heechul berusaha merapatkan kedua kakinya, meredam getaran vibrator di dalam lubangnya sekaligus agar cairan orgasmenya tidak menyembur sembarangan. Tapi apa daya, perut besarnya serta penisnya yang sudah mengacung tinggi membuatnya tidak bisa merapatkan kakinya. Ditambah lagi kakinya sudah sangat lemas dan bergetar hingga ia tidak sanggup menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Dengan terpaksa Heechul menekan penisnya dengan tangan kirinya, mendorong penis yang sudah mengacung keras ke arah bawah meskipun ia merasakan rasa ngilu ketika memaksa penisnya yang membengkak itu.

Heechul menumpukan tangan kanannya pada lengan kekar Siwon, kakinya semakin bergetar ketika orgasmenya hampir tiba, ia merasa perut bagian bawahnya begitu mengejang. Heechul mendaratkan dahinya pada dada kekar Siwon, membuat perut buncitnya menempel dengan perut Siwon meskipun tangan Siwon masih aktif menarik-narik putingnya yang sudah membengkak dan merah.

"Ahh Akkhu s-sampai ugh AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Heechul ketika cairan orgasme ke sembilannya keluar, mengalir di antara kedua kakinya yang lemas.

Siwon berhenti menarik puting Heechul dan mengeluarkan vibrator dari dalam lubang Heechul, seketika itu tubuh Heechul benar-benar melemas hingga hampir jatuh ke lantai namun Siwon lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya.

"_Dear_" panggil Siwon sambil menepuk pelan pipi Heechul, membuat Heechul membuka kedua mata sayunya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Wonnie" bisik Heechul pelan. Heechul kembali menutup matanya kemudian membukanya pelan dan menatap Siwon dengan sayu.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, Wonnie. Aku lelah" bisik Heechul menyadari Siwon ingin memasukinya.

Siwon mengangguk dan segera membuka seluruh pakaian yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Ia mempersiapkan penis besarnya di depan lubang Heechul dan mulai mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lubang Heechul. Heechul yang memang sudah sangat kelelahan tidak memberi respon apapun, ia hanya memeluk Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon.

Siwon mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seluruhnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia mengeluar-masukan batangnya dari lubang Heechul. Heechul sendiri sudah terkulai lemas di bahu Siwon. Matanya terpejam erat, kedua tangannya tidak lagi memeluk tubuh Siwon, melainkan hanya terkulai di samping tubuhnya. Siwon masih terus mengeluar-masukan batangnya dengan kencang, berusaha menuntaskan hasratnya secepat mungkin tanpa menyadari keadaan kekasihnya.

"ugh dear hh aku sampai ahhh OOOHHHHHHH" lenguhan panjang Siwon bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan hangat ke dalam lubang Heechul. Siwon masih mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus serta menikmati sisa orgasmenya.

"_Dear_" panggil Siwon setelah beberapa saat Heechul masih tidak mengeluarkan suara. Merasa Heechul tidak memberikan respon, Siwon segera merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Seketika itu tubuh Heechul terjatuh lemas dari pelukannya, namun dengan cepat Siwon menangkapnya.

"_Dear_, Chullie-ya. Kau jangan membuatku takut" ucap Siwon panik seraya menepuk pelan pipi Heechul. Perlahan cairan merah pekat mengalir dari lubang hidung Heechul, membuat Siwon membelalakan matanya. Terkejut melihat cairan merah pekat itu terus mengalir tanpa henti melewati philtrum kekasihnya, begitu kontras dengan wajah Heechul yang sudah pucat pasi.

.

* * *

.

Sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja kerjanya, menumpukan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya sendiri. _Namja_ yang sedang hamil muda itu merasa lelah meskipun tidak ada pekerjaan berat yang ia lakukan hari ini. Kepalanya begitu pusing hingga melihat seisi ruangannya berputar membuat dirinya merasa ingin muntah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengusir pusing yang terus mengganggunya. Kehamilannya begitu sulit, tidak seperti Heechul yang begitu santai di awal kehamilan.

Sekarang pukul 1 siang, lewat satu jam dari waktunya makan siang. Dan dirinya belum menyantap makanan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Hanya kue kering dan the manis yang masuk ke perutnya. Sungmin memang tidak mengalami muntah-muntah, tapi ia menjadi begitu pemilih dalam hal makanan. Membuatnya kesulitan mengatur asupan gizi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, yang nantinya akan dicerna oleh bayi di dalam kandungannya.

Suara pintu yang bergeser membuatnya menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Alih-alih melihat siapa yang masuk, Sungmin justru lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada tumpuan tangannya sendiri. Terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Sungminie, kau tidur?" tanya seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya bersamaan dengan usapan lembut pada kepalanya.

Sungmin memaksa mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalas memeluk kekasihnya meskipun kesulitan karena posisi mereka yang berlawanan -duduk dan berdiri- tapi tangannya tetap mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Kau belum makan siang, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih terus mengusap kepala Sungmin, tangan lainnya memijat lembut bahu Sungmin yang terasa kaku.

Sungmin tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, namun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan gelengan samar dari kepala Sungmin yang menempel di perutnya.

"Kajja, kita makan dulu. Aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk dua kotak makan yang ia pesan dari _cafetaria_.

Sungmin melihat kotak makan tersebut sejenak, tersadar bahwa dirinya merasa sangat lapar namun ia yakin setelah melihat isi kotak makan tersebut rasa laparnya akan lenyap begitu saja.

Sungmin mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun kembali jatuh terduduk karena tubuhnya begitu lemas. Sungmin mencoba bangkit lagi, kali ini dengan bantuan Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya itu memapah dirinya berjalan menuju sofa di pojok ruangan, Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin pada sofa tersebut dan kembali berjalan mengambil kotak makan yang ia tinggalkan di meja kerja Sungmin.

"Cha, makanlah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan malas, dibukanya penutup kotak makan tersebut lalu mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun ikut memakan makanannya sendiri. Menyuapkan sesendok nasi dengan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa suapan, kegiatannya terhenti ketika menyadari Sungmin tidak lagi melanjutkan makannnya. Kotak makan kekasihnya sudah tergeletak di atas meja dengan isinya yang masih penuh -hanya berkurang sedikit.

Kyuhyun ikut meletakkan tempat makannya di atas meja, kemudian menarik tubuh Sungmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengusap lengan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak nafsu" jawab Sungmin lirih. _Namja_ manis itu lebih memilih menyamankan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bayi kita butuh makanan, sayang. Setelah selesai makan kita pulang saja. Sekarang cepat habiskan makananmu" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat makan Sungmin, ia mulai menyuapi Sungmin dengan nasi dan potongan-potongan daging yang ada di dalam kotak makan tersebut.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sungmin setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya sibuk menyuapi dirinya. Pria itu melupakan makanannya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Setelah makananmu habis aku akan melanjutkan makanku" jawab Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyuapimu, Kyu" ucap Sungmin setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Ia mengambil kotak makan Kyuhyun dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

Donghae kembali ke apartemennya. Apartemen miliknya dan Eunhyuk. Setelah bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk tadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Pikirannya terlalu penat untuk bekerja, lagipula pekerjaan mereka tidak banyak.

Donghae mengambil koper besar yang ada di sudut kamar, kemudian memasukkan semua pakaian miliknya ke dalam koper tersebut. Ya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi bersama Eunhyuk. Tidak pernah menyangka kekasih yang begitu dicintainya menganggap keinginannya hanya sebuah kekonyolan semata.

Donghae menutup kopernya yang telah terisi penuh, kemudian menarik koper tersebut keluar dari apartemennya. Sebelum benar-benar menginggalkan apartemen tersebut, Donghae menyempatkan diri mengunjungi ruang administrasi. Ia menyerahkan surat kepemilikan apartemen miliknya dan mengubahnya menjadi atas kepemilikan Eunhyuk.

Apartemen ini memang miliknya, ia beli atas namanya. Namun ia juga tidak mungkin mengusir Eunhyuk begitu saja, lebih baik ia yang keluar dari apartemen itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tertinggal disana, kenangan manisnya bersama Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali menyeret kopernya menuju _basement_, memasukkan kopernya ke dalam mobil kemudian ia mengendarai mobilnya keluar apartemen. Membeli apartemen baru membutuhkan proses yang cukup panjang, jadi mungkin ia akan menginap di hotel untuk beberapa hari ini.

Sesaat setelah mobil Donghae meninggalkan gedung apartemen, sebuah taxi masuk ke dalam area tersebut. Taxi tersebut berhenti di depan pintu utama apartemen, seorang _namja_ turun dari dalam taxi. Eunhyuk. Matanya masih terlihat sembab, namun ia tetap berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Berjalan menuju lift dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan orang yang memandang aneh ke arahnya.

Eunhyuk sampai di apartemen miliknya, miliknya dan Donghae. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk lesu di atas tempat tidur. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menyeruak di dalam dada.

Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih. Eunhyuk menekan sebuah tombol di samping pintu, membuat pintu tersebut bergeser dan menampilkan ruangan di dalamnya. _Walk in closet._ Eunhyuk beranjak ke dalamnya, mengambil sepotong pakaian dari sana. Hingga ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari ruangan ini. Beberapa rak yang seharusnya berisi pakaian milik Donghae terlihat kosong, tidak tertinggal apapun. Eunhyuk segera beranjak keluar, memperhatikan seisi kamar yang baru disadarinya terasa lebih lenggang.

Seluruh barang milik Donghae tidak ada, hanya tertinggal barang miliknya sendiri. Seakan selama ini ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Satu-satunya hal yang meyakinkan Donghae ada hanyalah sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding, foto berisikan figur dirinya dan Donghae ketika mereka berlibur di Jeju.

"hiks Donghae-ya kau hiks b-benar-benar pergi hiks" suara Eunhyuk terdengar lirih. Matanya kembali memanas, isakan memilukan kembali terdengar. Pakaian yang ia genggam terjatuh begitu saja, dengan cepat langkahnya membawa Eunhyuk menuju bingkai foto di dinding. Eunhyuk meraihnya, kemudian memeluknya erat, seakan memeluk kekasihnya. Kekasih yang telah meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"hiks Donghae-ya mian hiks mian hiks"

Eunhyuk masih memeluk erat foto tersebut, tubuhnya merosot jatuh, duduk bersimpuh pada lantai yang dingin. Isakan pilu bercampur permintaan maaf terdengar mengisi seluruh penjuru apartemen. Eunhyuk masih terus menangis, hingga akhirnya kelelahan. Tubuhnya yang lemas jatuh di atas lantai, berbaring miring pada lantai yang dingin, air matanya masih mengalir meskipun suaranya telah hilang.

Matanya perlahan terpejam, namun kedua tangannya masih memeluk erat bingkai foto tersebut.

"mian Donghae-ya mian" bisik Eunhyuk sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadarannya. Satu tangannya terkulai lemas, melepaskan pelukannya pada bingkai foto tersebut.

.

* * *

.

TBC

**Author lagi kebingungan buat bikin nama anak kembarnya SiChul, jadi maukah kalian menyumbangkan nama buat dua bayi lucu mereka? Nanti nama yang menurut author paling OK akan jadi nama bayi SiChul. Untuk yang minta moment-moment KyuMin dan EunHae, author bakalan kasih di side story dari Prexperiment. Tapi tunggu fic yang ini tamat dulu,ya. Karena seluruh moment mereka yang terselip dalam fic ini akan digabung dengan fic mereka nantinya, jadi yang mau fic khusus dua couple itu harus tetap baca moment-moment mereka di sini supaya tau jalan ceritanya nanti :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 8/?**

**Author's note : Segala hal yang mustahil dalam fic ini hanya karangan author semata, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin. Author masih butuh nama anak SiChul ya ^^ Jadi mohon sumbangan namanya :)**

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 8

.

.

Heechul sedang sibuk di dalam sebuah kamar yang ditata ceria. Dinding yang dicat biru langit dengan aksen bintang kecil berwarna merah muda. Perpaduan yang unik namun terlihat cantik. Kedua warna tersebut merupakan warna favorit Siwon dan Heechul.

Heechul duduk di atas hambal lembut yang memenuhi sebagian kamar. _Namja_ cantik itu sibuk melipat baju-baju mungil yang akan ia susun di dalam lemari disampingnya. Perutnya yang begitu besar membuatnya harus duduk dengan kaki yang menyelonjor dan terbuka, hari ini Heechul mengenakan terusan tanpa lengan dengan panjang semata kaki berwarna kuning dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil di ujungnya.

"Heechullieeeeee, _dearrr_, Mommy" teriakan Siwon terdengar hingga ke dalam kamar ini. Heechul yang mendengarnya justru merengut tidak senang. Bukan tidak senang karena teriakan Siwon, tapi ia tidak senang karena kekasihnya sudah pulang padahal baru tengah hari.

"Hey, ternyata kau disini. Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku, hm?" tanya Siwon ketika _namja_ tampan itu berhasil menemukan keberadaan Heechul. Siwon berjalan masuk lebih dalam dan duduk di hadapan Heechul. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Heechul memutar posisi duduknya hingga membelakangi Siwon.

"Ya, Chullie-ya. Kau masih marah, hm?" tanya Siwon seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Heechul. Siwon memeluknya dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kanan Heechul.

Heechul masih tetap mendiamkan Siwon, ia tetap melanjutkan melipat pakaian bayi dan menyusunnya menjadi sebuah tumpukan. Mengacuhkan tangan Siwon yang mulai mengelus perutnya, membuat kedua bayinya bergerak di dalam sana seakan membalas usapan lembut dari ayahnya.

"Babies, Mommy masih marah dengan Daddy" adu Siwon pada kedua bayinya. Dan seakan mengerti perkataan Siwon, kedua bayinya segera memberikan tendangan keras yang membuat Heechul kesakitan.

"Aackk" pekik Heechul merasakan tendangan kuat dari dua bayinya. Siwon yang masih meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas perut Heechul turut merasakan tendangan kuat dari kedua anaknya.

"Aigoo, babies. Apa kalian sedang memarahi Mommy karena perkataan Daddy tadi? Mommy tidak salah, babies. Memang Daddy yang salah, kalian jangan menendang Mommy sekeras tadi, eoh. Kasihan Mommy kesakitan" ucap Siwon masih terus mengusap perut besar Heechul. Beberapa saat kemudian gerakan dalam perut Heechul mulai tenang, Heechul tidak lagi meringis kesakitan seperti tadi.

"Chullie-ya, apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Siwon meskipun ia dapat melihat Heechul sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi. Bahkan kekasihnya sudah melanjutkan kegiatannya melipat pakaian untuk kedua bayi mereka nanti.

"Tidak" jawab Heechul singkat. Siwon tahu kekasihnya masih marah, tapi setidaknya Heechul menjawab pertanyaannya meskipun hanya satu kata. Itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan tiga hari kemarin dimana Heechul tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Jangankan berbicara, Heechul bahkan tidak mau berada di dekatnya. Heechul juga tidak mau tidur satu kamar dengannya, oleh karena itu selama tiga hari ini Siwon 'mengungsi' ke kamar tamu.

Itu semua karena kelakuan Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu, kelakuan jahilnya yang membuat Heechul jatuh pingsan karena menghadapi hawa nafsunya yang begitu besar. Siwon lupa dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang sedang hamil besar, ia malah memaksa Heechul memuaskannya meskipun kekasihnya itu sudah kelelahan.

"Sini, biar kuletakkan di lemari" ucap Siwon seraya melepaskan pelukan tangannya pada perut Heechul. Heechul membiarkan Siwon mengambil setumpuk pakaian yang telah ia lipat dan menyusunnya di dalam lemari. Selesai menyusun pakaian-pakaian bayi mereka, Siwon kembali duduk di belakang Heechul. Tangannya mulai memijat pinggang Heechul yang sering terasa pegal seiring perutnya yang terus membesar.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Siwon setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Heechul tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tapi sebagai balasannya ia memberikan gelengan singkat.

"Kalau begitu membereskan pakaian babies kita lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang kau harus makan siang dulu, kasihan babies pasti kelaparan. Kajja" ucap Siwon sembari menyingkirkan pakaian-pakaian bayi yang dipegang Heechul, kemudian ia membantu Heechul bangkit berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Cha, duduklah disini. Biar aku yang membuatkan makanan untukmu dan babies" ucap Siwon menyuruh Heechul duduk di kursi meja makan. Sementara dirinya masuk ke dapur dan mulai mengolah bahan makanan. Heechul memperhatikan Siwon yang kesulitan memasak, ia sangat tahu kekasihnya itu paling anti dengan urusan dapur. Siwon hanya menggunakan dapur untuk membuat makanan instan atau membuatkan susu untuk Heechul.

Heechul masih tetap memandangi pekerjaan kekasihnya. Dapur dan ruang makan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk meletakkan makanan sebelum dibawa ke ruang makan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 45 menit, Siwon datang dengan membawa sepiring omelet berisi nasi goreng dengan potongan daging yang terlihat compang camping. Bayangkan saja, telur dadar yang seharusnya membungkus nasi terlihat robek di beberapa tempat, membuat nasi dan daging didalamnya keluar berantakan.

"Cha, makanlah" ucap Siwon setelah duduk di depan Heechul dan menyodorkan piring berisi omelet compang camping itu ke hadapan Heechul.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon setelah Heechul menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Enak" jawab Heechul seadanya. Walaupun bentuknya membuat mata iritasi, tapi setidaknya Siwon masih menjaga cita rasa dari nasi goreng dan telur dadar itu.

.

* * *

.

Eunhyuk masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Ia tidak berminat bangkit dari sana meskipun hari sudah siang dan perutnya terasa begitu sakit karena tidak mendapatkan asupan gizi yang baik selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Tubuhnya bergetar menggigil meskipun telah terbungkus dengan selimut yang sangat tebal, keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Arrghh" rintihnya pelan merasakan perutnya semakin sakit. Tubuhnya begitu lemah hingga ia tidak mampu bangkit hanya untuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menggenggam erat selimut itu berharap rasa sakit di perutnya berkurang. Meskipun ia sangat tahu, sakit perut yang dialaminya tidak akan berkurang jika tidak mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut. Eunhyuk mengalami maag akut yang akan kambuh setiap kali dirinya merasa stress berat. Biasanya jika sakitnya kambuh, Donghae dengan sigap merawatnya hingga benar-benar sembuh. Tapi kini, hanya tertinggal dirinya seorang diri, seakan menambah rentetan kesakitan dalam sekujur tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk memutar tubuhnya menjadi meringkuk, melipat kedua kakinya hingga menekan perutnya yang sedang menyiksanya. Tangannya semakin mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung terus mengalir dari tubuhnya yang bergetar. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berusaha kembali fokus ketika pandangannya memburam. Tapi sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi, memaksa kedua matanya menutup. Memaksa kegelapan menenggelamkannya. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia mendengar suara samar yang memanggilnya. Namun matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Biarlah, mungkin itu malaikat pencabut nyawa yang memanggilnya, yang akan membawanya pada kehidupan lain. Karena setelahnya ia dapat merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan hingga akhirnya kesadarannya hilang.

.

* * *

.

"Hah, hari ini sepi sekali" keluh Kyuhyun saat makan siang di cafetaria bersama Sungmin.

"Ne, kau benar" ucap Sungmin membenarkan pernyataan kekasihnya. Siwon memutuskan pulang saat jam makan siang untuk menemani Heechul di rumah, Donghae yang entah mengapa masih menyibukkan dirinya di ruangan pribadinya meskipun pekerjaan tidak terlalu banyak, dan Eunhyuk yang sudah beberapa hari tidak terlihat di lab. Sebenarnya bisa saja jika mereka mau meninggalkan lab karena pekerjaan sedang sedikit. Tapi mereka tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan lab begitu saja.

Lab ini sebenarnya berada di lantai 9 dan 10 pada gedung besar yang bertuliskan _'S.I.O.H' _atau Seoul International Organization Hospital. S.I.O.H merupakan satu-satunya rumah sakit yang bekerja secara internasional dan terhubung dengan semua rumah sakit di seluruh penjuru bumi. Gedung ini hanya memiliki 10 lantai. Lantai 1 sampai 5 ditempati sebagai rumah sakit umum dengan berbagai kamar rawat dan dokter-dokter handal. Lantai 6 sampai 8 merupakan pusatnya administrasi seluruh rumah sakit dunia, disinilah berbagai jenis penyakit baru yang melanda negara lain di luar Korea dilaporkan. Dan lantai 9-10 merupakan laboratorium untuk pembuatan formula-formula obat baru yang akan digunakan untuk menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit. Termasuk memberikan formula untuk menanam rahim di tubuh pria seperti yang dilakukan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dengan begitu para pekerja yang menempati lantai 9 dan 10 merupakan pekerja dengan level tertinggi di S.I.O.H ini. Lab hanya memiliki pegawai kurang lebih 20 orang, sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dokter-dokter di lantai 1-5 atau bagian administrasi di lantai 6-8.

Untuk itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bisa meninggalkan lab begitu saja meskipun sebenarnya mereka ingin.

"Kyunie, sepertinya sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini aku tidak melihat Eunhyuk masuk lab lagi. Donghae juga terlihat tidak peduli dengan ketidakhadiran Eunhyuk disini. Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Sungmin penasaran setelah menyadari pasangan mesum itu sepertinya sedang tidak baik.

"Entahlah, Donghae _hyung_ menjadi lebih pendiam sekarang. Tapi mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, mereka bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sendiri tanpa campur tangan kita, Minnie" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Gaya bicaramu seperti kau lebih tua dariku, padahal kau yang paling muda diantara kami" dengus Sungmin sambil memberikan cubitan kecil pada perut Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, sekarang waktunya kembali bekerja. Kajja" ajak Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan kekasihnya untuk bangkit dan kembali ke ruangan mereka.

"Aaaah aku bosan" keluh Sungmin ketika mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari cafetaria.

"Bertahanlah, setelah kandunganmu memasuki 6 bulan kau baru bisa cuti" ucap Kyuhyun menanggapi kebosanan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin kembali ke ruangannya kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruangannya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"_dear_, aku harus kembali ke lab sekarang juga. Kau jangan terlalu lelah, istirahat yang cukup. Jangan lupa vitamin yang kuberikan tetap kau minum" pesan Siwon sambil bergegas kembali ke lab. Pemuda itu baru saja selesai mencuci peralatan dapur yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memasak.

Heechul ikut berjalan di belakang Siwon, mengantarkan kekasihnya sampai di pintu keluar. Siwon sangat terburu-buru hingga kesulitan memakai sepatunya. Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 2 siang, seharusnya ia sudah tiba di lab setengah jam lalu.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Siwon kemudian segera membuka pintu keluar.

"Wonnie" panggil Heechul saat Siwon hendak melangkah keluar. Siwon segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Heechul, menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari bibir manis kekasihnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Heechul kemudian. Siwon memberikan senyumnya ketika mendengar pesan Heechul yang menyiratkan perhatian untuknya. Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam dan menerjang tubuh Heechul dengan pelukan hangat miliknya, tidak begitu erat karena kedua bayinya sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Arraseo. Kau juga jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat di rumah" ucap Siwon setelah ia melepaskan pelukan mereka.

'_Chup'_

Siwon memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahi Heechul yang tertutupi poni tipis, kemudian mengacak lembut rambutnya. Setelah itu Siwon berjongkok di hadapan Heechul hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan perut buncit Heechul.

'_Chup Chup'_

"Babies, Daddy pergi dulu. Kalian jangan membuat Mommy kelelahan, eoh?" pesan Siwon setelah memberikan dua kecupan pada perut buncit Heechul. Sebagai balasannya, Siwon dapat merasakan dua tendangan lembut dari bayi mereka.

"Hohoho.. Cha, aku pergi dulu" pamit Siwon lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Heechul kembali ke lab tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

Siwon telah sampai di S.I.O.H, bukannya langsung ke ruangan miliknya, _namja_ dengan tinggi 185 centi itu malah berbalik menuju ruangan rekannya yang lain. Siwon memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Lee DongHae' di depannya.

"Donghae-ya, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Siwon basa-basi.

"Ah, Siwon-ah. Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku. Kau tahu sendiri belakangan ini pekerjaan kita tidak banyak. Cha, duduklah. Ada apa kemari, hm?" jawab Donghae seraya mempersilakan Siwon untuk duduk di sofa ruangan.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini" ucap Siwon sambil memberikan sebuah surat kepada Donghae.

"Surat Pengunduran Diri? Kau ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Donghae saat matanya menangkap kalimat tersebut tertera di dalam surat.

"Aniya. Bukan aku. Eunhyuk mengirimkan surat itu padaku melalui e-mail sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Saat aku ingin menghubunginya untuk menanyai alasan ia mengundurkan diri, ponselnya tidak aktif. Dan sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menanyai hal tersebut. Apa ada masalah dengan Eunhyuk? Sampai saat ini ponselnya masih tidak aktif" ungkap Siwon.

Donghae meletakkan surat tersebut di atas meja, ia hanya menghela nafas lelah kemudian memandang Siwon penuh arti.

"Kami berpisah" ucap Donghae setelahnya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu kami bertengkar, lalu aku keluar dari apartemen kami. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bertemu dengannya" lanjut Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur mengenai masalah pertengkaran kalian. Tapi setidaknya kau harus menghubungi Eunhyuk. Kita sama-sama tahu pegawai lab tidak bisa mengundurkan diri seenaknya sebelum ia menemukan pegawai pengganti. Jika memang Eunhyuk memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa ia ingin berhenti, ia masih harus bekerja sampai pegawai penggantinya ditemukan" jelas Siwon panjang.

Siwon memang bukan atasan S.I.O.H, namun ia termasuk pegawai lama yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar. S.I.O.H juga bekerja di bawah naungan pemerintah Korea dan memiliki ikatan dengan berbagai organisasi kesehatan dunia. S.I.O.H tidak memiliki perbedaan jabatan seperti atasan dan bawahan, semua pekerja dianggap sama per levelnya, yang menjadi pembeda mereka hanyalah senioritas.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menghubungi Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae seraya merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Sebelum jam makan siang. Dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ponselnya tidak aktif" ucap Siwon.

"Sebentar, kucoba hubungi Eunhyuk" ucap Donghae kemudian bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Siwon dan menghubungi Eunhyuk.

"Ponselnya masih tidak aktif, tapi letaknya masih di apartemen kami. Berarti dia masih disana" ucap Donghae setelah beberapa saat mencoba menghubungi ponsel Eunhyuk namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Setiap pasangan kekasih memiliki ponsel yang dapat digunakan untuk melacak keberadaan pasangannya, seperti GPS namun dalam skala kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana sekarang juga" ucap Siwon. _Namja_ tinggi itu berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan Donghae sebelum _namja_ ikan itu memanggilnya.

"Aku ikut. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" ucap Donghae kemudian mereka berdua segera beranjak keluar.

.

* * *

.

_Namja_ cantik itu masih berupaya menahan kedua matanya yang mengantuk agar tetap terbuka. Ia memang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, tapi ia masih menunggu kekasihnya pulang.

"Hoamm" Heechul menguap lebar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Babies, Mommy sudah mengantuk sekali. Tapi kenapa Daddy masih belum pulang, hm? Padahal sudah hampir tengah malam" ucap Heechul sembari mengelus perut besarnya, kedua bayinya membalas dengan memberi tendangan kecil seakan memberitahu Heechul bahwa mereka juga sedang menunggu belaian hangat Daddy-nya.

"Kalian juga sedang menunggu Daddy? Ya sudah, kita tunggu bersama, eoh?" ucap Heechul masih mengusap perutnya mengajak kedua bayinya berbicara.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian matanya tidak dapat lagi diajak bekerja sama, perlahan mata kucing itu merapat. Rasa kantuknya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, namun sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Heechul dapat mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan suara pintu lemari yang bergeser. Dalam hati ia tahu kekasihnya sudah pulang, namun rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat membuatnya jatuh tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

Tubuh Heechul tiba-tiba tersentak karena tendangan keras dari kedua bayi yang dikandungnya, Heechul terpaksa membuka kedua matanya begitu merasa kedua bayinya bergerak gelisah di dalam sana. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya hingga bersandar pada undakan bantal.

"Kalian kenapa, hm? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bermain, sayang" ucap Heechul seraya mengusap-usap perut buncitnya, berusaha menenangkan kedua bayinya yang terus berputar di dalam sana. Matanya melirik jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Matanya tidak sengaja menemukan sisi kosong disampingnya berbaring, sisi kiri tempat tidur itu masih sangat rapi seperti tak tersentuh.

"Eh, Siwonnie kemana? Bukankah tadi dia sudah pulang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Heechul mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas tempat tidur. Secara perlahan ia menurunkan kedua kakinya hingga benar-benar berpijak pada lantai dan bangkit berdiri. Heechul berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka, berpikir bahwa Siwon ada di dalam sana namun lampu kamar mandi yang gelap menandakan kekasihnya tidak berada di sana.

"Ugh Babies, jangan menendang terlalu kencang. Kalian membuat Mommy kesakitan" ucap Heechul masih tetap mengelus-elus perutnya. Kedua bayinya menendang terlalu kencang hingga kulit perutnya sedikit timbul dan terlihat pada gaun tidur yang ia kenakan.

"Apa Siwonnie masih tidur di kamar tamu?" Heechul kembali bermonolog ria. Heechul berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud mencari keberadaan Siwon yang ia perkirakan berada di kamar tamu yang terletak di lantai 1.

Dengan perlahan Heechul menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Tangan kanannya menangkup perut besarnya sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pegangan tangga yang ada disampingnya.

Heechul baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamar tamu sebelum matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang tidur di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Heechul berjalan lebih dekat dan akhirnya melihat wajah lelah kekasihnya yang tidur di atas sofa panjang yang tidak cukup panjang untuk tubuh Siwon. Kekasihnya itu tidur meringkuk tanpa selimut dan bantalan, tubuhnya hanya terbalut piyama sutra berwarna biru tua yang entah bagaimana begitu serasi dengan gaun tidur berwarna biru laut yang sekarang dikenakan Heechul.

Heechul memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas hambal dan bersandar pada sofa tempat Siwon tertidur.

"Ternyata kau disini. Apa selama ini kau tidur disini?" tanya Heechul berbisik pelan agar tidak membangunkan Siwon. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lembut tangan Siwon mencari kehangatan dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Heechul mulai menumpukan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya sendiri, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Siwon. Matanya mulai menutup karena rasa kantuk yang kembali menghampirinya. Kedua bayinya telah kembali tenang di dalam sana, mungkin karena telah menemukan keberadaan ayahnya.

"Jaljayo, Siwon-ah" bisik Heechul pelan seraya menyamankan posisi kepalanya di atas sofa.

Beberapa detik kemudian Heechul jatuh terlelap. Melupakan posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman yang mungkin dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya pegal esok hari, melupakan hawa dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kyu.." bisik Sungmin sembari mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Tentu saja, ini sudah jam setengah tiga pagi. Matanya sendiri pun sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi satu hal yang terus berputar di pikirannya membuat dirinya sulit untuk tidur.

"Kyu.. bangunlah" ucap Sungmin kembali. Ia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuat kekasihnya merasa terganggu dan akhirnya terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Enghh, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha membuka kedua matanya lebih besar agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" keluh Sungmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya hingga Sungmin berbaring di atas dadanya.

"Pejamkan matamu, nanti kau bisa tidur" ucap Kyuhyun asal. _Namja_ evil itu bersiap kembali ke alam mimpinya sebelum Sungmin mencubit perutnya kencang.

"Aaaaackkkk" pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan sembari mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Sungmin. Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar kemudian bangkit duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang kesal, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun ikut duduk bersandar dan berusaha tidak lagi jatuh tertidur.

"Kau ingin apa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat Sungmin tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin ke taman bersamamu" jawab Sungmin sembari menundukkan wajahnya, memandangi kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut.

"Hanya ke taman? Kajja" ajak Kyuhyun sembari menarik tangan kiri Sungmin.

"Bukan taman rumah, tapi ke taman kota" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah innocent-nya. Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri kembali jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Taman kota? Sungmin-ah, ini masih terlalu pagi. Besok saja ya, aku berjanji besok kita akan kesana. Sekarang tidurlah" ucap Kyuhyun seraya memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring di samping Sungmin.

"Kyu~, aku maunya sekarang" ucap Sungmin lagi sembari mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah, Ming" perintah Kyuhyun dingin yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"Ish, aku belum bisa tidur kalau belum pergi ke sana" kekeh Sungmin masih mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun semakin keras.

"Ming. Kubilang tidur, berarti tidur! Berbaringlah lalu pejamkan matamu" ucap Kyuhyun dingin kemudian berbalik membelakangi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih belum menurutinya hanya duduk menatap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kyuuuu~" masih tidak menyerah, Sungmin kembali merayu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi menjawab, ia langsung menarik bantal yang dipakainya dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal tersebut yang kontan saja langsung membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Kau tidur saja sampai mati! Tidak usah bangun lagi!" kesal Sungmin kemudian memukul tubuh Kyuhyun kencang.

Setelah itu Sungmin beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar mereka dengan membanting pintu kencang. Ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan mulutnya terus mengoceh tidak jelas. Tanpa sadar Sungmin sudah keluar dari area apartemennya, jalanan begitu sepi karena ini sudah dini hari. Namun niatnya pergi ke taman kota masih belum surut, taman kota memang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Hanya perlu memutar jalan besar kemudian berbelok ke kanan, ia sudah sampai di taman kota.

Sungmin mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri, mengusir hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Karena begitu kesal ia lupa mengenakan mantel, tubuhnya hanya terbalut piyama ungu yang tentu saja tidak dapat menghalau angin dingin.

Sementara di kamar mereka, Kyuhyun hampir saja tertidur ketika menyadari suara kekasihnya hilang dari pendengarannya. Kyuhyun melempar bantal yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya dan bangkit duduk ketika sadar Sungmin tidak berada di kamarnya. Ia bergegas turun dari ranjang dan memutari seluruh apartemen, mencari sosok kekasihnya yang sedang hamil muda itu.

"Shit! Ming, kau benar-benar keluar sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia kembali berlari ke dalam kamar mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja bermaksud menghubungi kekasihnya, namun keinginannya terhenti ketika melihat ponsel touch screen berwarna pink metalik milik kekasihnya berada di nakas yang sama.

"Astaga Ming. Kau membuatku khawatir" resah Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil kunci mobil miliknya dan berlari menuju basement apartemen. Ia mengendarai mobilnya tergesa-gesa, matanya fokus dengan jalan yang ia lalui, sesekali menengok ke kanan kirinya mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Ah, taman kota. Semoga kau disana, Ming" ucap Kyuhyun ketika ia teringat dengan permintaan Sungmin beberapa saat lalu. Kyuhyun segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju taman kota yang hanya berjarak 2 menit dari apartemennya jika dilalui dengan mobil.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya asal di pinggir jalan. Siapa yang peduli dengan letak mobilnya yang menghalangi jalan, sekarang hampir jam 3 dini hari. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mobil dan memutar matanya memandangi seluruh penjuru taman yang hanya diterangi lampu remang.

"Ming, Sungmin-ah" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Taman kota ini sangat kosong, tidak ada seorangpun yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan, di sisi kiri taman kota terdapat jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pohon besar dengan bunga-bunga cantik. Entah mengapa kakinya membawa ia berjalan ke jalan setapak itu. Disini lebih gelap dari yang diperkirakan karena lampu taman di letakkan dengan jarak 5 meter, membuat jalan setapak ini terlihat mengerikan.

"Sungmin-ah~" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Hampir melewati setengah dari jalan setapak yang amat panjang, Kyuhyun menangkap sosok seseorang dengan piyama ungu sedang berjongkok di samping pohon besar.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun setelah memastikan _namja_ berpiyama ungu itu adalah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Sungmin yang masih berjongkok entah sedang apa.

"Pria menyebalkan itu datang lagi, Sungmi-ya." Suara Sungmin terdengar ketika Kyuhyun telah berada tepat di belakangnya. Kyuhyun berjalan maju hingga ke samping Sungmin dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sibuk mengelus kucing kecil berwarna putih dengan belang abu-abu di tubuhnya.

"Ming, kajja kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun sembari menggapai tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya hingga Kyuhyun hanya menangkap angin kosong.

"Kau pulang saja. Aku mau disini bersama Sungmi" ucap Sungmin dingin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum kecilnya ketika menyadari Sungmin sedang kesal namun tetap terlihat manis.

"Sungmi? Kucing lucu ini bernama Sungmi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari ikut mengelus bulu lembut kucing putih itu.

"Eung" jawab Sungmin singkat diiringi dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau yang menamainya Sungmi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang kembali dijawab Sungmin dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kenapa memberi nama kucing seperti namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Karena kucing ini sendirian disini, sama sepertiku yang juga sendirian" jawab Sungmin masih tidak memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi, kan? Kajja, kita pulang" ajak Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kalau aku pulang nanti Sungmi sendiri lagi" ucap Sungmin dengan nada manja.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan sendiri. Nanti pasti Sungmi akan pulang ke tempatnya juga" sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut.

"Tapi, Kyu.."

"Ming~" ucap Kyuhyun memotong sanggahan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin penuh arti, kemudian menarik tubuh Sungmin hingga berdiri.

"Arraseo, kita pulang" ucap Sungmin pelan kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Setelah ketinggalan cukup jauh, Kyuhyun berlari kecil mengejar Sungmin dan menangkap tangan Sungmin kemudian menggenggam erat tangan yang terasa dingin itu.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat, ingat bayi kita" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengimbangi langkah kaki Sungmin yang tiba-tiba melambat.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 9/10**

**Author's Note : Segala hal yang tidak mungkin dalam fic ini hanyalah karangan author semata. Dua chapter lagi bakalan tamat ! Yeay**** Yang tamat cerita SiChul-nya ya, yang dua pair lain masih kepotong-potong. Ada yang nanya kenapa author potong cerita mereka kemarin, nanti bakalan ketahuan cerita lengkapnya di fic khusus mereka yang akan dipublish setelah fic ini selesai. Tapi author ga bisa pastiin cepet atau lambat updatenya, karena tugas kuliah lagi numpukkkkkkk banget. Tapi pasti dipublish kok :)**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 9

.

.

"Dear, kau dimana?" teriak Siwon ketika dirinya memasuki kediamannya sore itu namun tidak menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya. Siwon telah memutari seluruh penjuru apartemen sampai ke taman belakang tapi kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat juga.

"Apa dia disana?" gumam Siwon pelan. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka -Siwon dan Heechul- tidak lagi menempati kamar di lantai dua karena kehamilan Heechul yang sudah sangat besar dan membuat namja cantik itu cukup kesulitan untuk naik-turun tangga.

_Cklek!_

Siwon membuka pintu kayu bertuliskan 'Our Babies Room' yang terletak disamping kamarnya. Kamar tersebut memang mereka siapkan untuk kedua bayi kembar mereka yang akan lahir sekitar dua minggu lagi. Kamar tersebut cukup luas, hampir sebesar kamarnya sendiri. Dengan berbagai perlengkapan bayi yang sudah memenuhi area kamar.

Baru saja Siwon menginjankkan satu kakinya di karpet lembut yang memenuhi seluruh kamar, matanya dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang diberikan kekasihnya yang sedang hamil tua itu.

"_YA!_ Chullie-ya, turun! Astaga, kau tidak lihat perutmu sudah sebesar itu. Cepat turun!" ucap Siwon panik ketika melihat Heechul sedang memasang tirai untuk menutupi kaca jendela dengan berjinjit di atas kursi kayu.

"Ish, Wonnie sebentar, sedikit lagi" jawab Heechul sambil menampik tangan Siwon yang hendak memegang tangannya agar turun dari kursi kayu itu. Bukannya segera turun, Heechul justru semakin berjinjit karena tangannya tidak sampai mengaitkan tirai panjang yang ia pegang itu.

"Turun! Biar aku yang memasangkannya. Cepat turun, Chullie-ya" pinta Siwon sekali lagi.

"Ish, kau ini. Terlalu khawatir. Cha, pegang ini dulu" ujar Heechul sembari menyodorkan tirai panjang berwarna merah muda kepada Siwon. Kemudian Heechul menumpukan tangan kirinya pada bahu Siwon sementara tangan kanannya telah digenggam erat oleh tangan Siwon.

Heechul turun dengan sedikit kesusahan karena perutnya yang begitu besar membatasi segala gerakan yang ia lakukan, Siwon memapah Heechul untuk duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan yang diletakkan serong ke arah jendela besar itu. Sofa tersebut merupakan _single sofa _dengan dudukan yang panjang hingga kaki Heechul dapat menyelonjor ketika duduk disana. Siwon sengaja memesan sofa khusus menyusui itu agar saat Heechul tidak akan kerepotan saat menyusui bayi mereka kelak.

Disampingnya terdapat sofa kecil tanpa sandaran dengan warna senada yang diletakkan disisi kanan single sofa tersebut, yang tentu saja akan digunakan Siwon sebagai tempatnya untuk duduk ketika menemani Heechul menyusui kedua bayi mereka nanti.

"Ugh, nyamannya" ucap Heechul ketika tubuh beratnya yang terasa begitu pegal menyentuh sofa empuk yang begitu nyaman untuk tubuhnya. Sandaran kursi yang dibuat sedikit melengkung membuat punggung Heechul terasa lebih nyaman ketika bersandar disana.

"Sudah. Kau hanya perlu duduk disini dan memberitahuku apa yang perlu kulakukan, arraseo?" ucap Siwon ketika Heechul sudah mendapatkan posisi yang pas untuk tubuhnya.

"Jadi kita mulai darimana, Mommy?" tanya Siwon sambil mengambil tirai merah muda yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kursi kayu ketika membantu Heechul duduk di sofa itu.

"Itu, pasang tirainya untuk menutupi sebagian jendela. Lalu sebagian lagi pakai tirai yang ada di dalam box itu" ucap Heechul sembari menunjuk box besar yang tertutup kursi kayu tadi.

Siwon segera mematuhi perintah Heechul, ia segera naik ke atas kursi dan mengaitkan tirai pada pengait yang sudah terpasang di atas jendela besar itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tirai merah muda itu telah menutupi sebagian jendela kaca tersebut. Kemudian Siwon turun dan mengambil tirai lainnya dari dalam box untuk menutupi sisi lain jendela yang masih polos.

"Eh, kenapa warnanya berbeda?" tanya Siwon ketika tirai yang ia ambil berwarna biru muda berbanding terbalik dengan tirai yang ia pasang tadi.

"Sengaja, hehehe.. Aku kan suka merah muda, dan kau suka warna biru. Jadi aku ingin kedua warna itu ada di kamar bayi kita ini. Lagipula banyak warna dapat merangsang mata bayi" bela Heechul.

Siwon kembali memasangkan tirai berwarna biru itu ke sisi lain jendela, kemudian segera turun dari kursi kayu tersebut.

"Selesai. Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Siwon seraya menghampiri Heechul.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. Sekarang Daddy harus buatkan kami makanan, karena kami sudah kelaparan" perintah Heechul dengan nada manja sambil mengelus-elus perut besarnya.

"Arraseo. Kajja" ucap Siwon sembari membantu Heechul beranjak dari posisinya, ia lingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Heechul kemudian keduanya keluar dari kamar bayi mereka dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

.

* * *

.

"Donghae _hyung_" panggil Kyuhyun yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang Donghae.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ah" sahut Donghae seraya berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kudengar Eunhyuk _hyung_ di rawat disini. Apa itu benar?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika keduanya berjalan menuju lift.

"Ne. Itu benar. Aku dan Siwon menemukan Eunhyuk sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar sendirian di apartemen. Maag-nya kambuh" ucap Donghae.

"Kambuh? Bukankah sakitnya Eunhyuk _hyung_ sudah lama sekali tidak pernah kambuh lagi, terutama sejak kalian berhubungan. Kenapa bisa kambuh lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kami bertengkar hebat dan akhirnya kami berpisah. Aku keluar dari apartemen dan tiga hari kemudian menemukan dia disana sudah seperti itu"

"_Hyung_, bukannya aku mau ikut campur dengan masalahmu. Tapi bukankah kalian sudah berhubungan cukup lama, sebelum itupun kalian sudah bersahabat. Kalian pasti sudah sangat mengerti sifat masing-masing. Kusarankan kalian berbicara dengan kepala dingin dulu. Selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik" ucap Kyuhyun bijak.

"Eiy, sejak kapan Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan sikap evilnya berbicara sebijak ini? Hmm? Apa ini karena sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ayah, hm?" ledek Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang pastinya tidak terasa gatal itu kemudian meringis malu.

"Ah, _hyung_. Mungkin benar karena Sungmin sedang hamil. Sifatnya berubah ratusan kali menjadi lebih manja dan emosinya cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Aku benar-benar seperti menghadapi anak kecil. Tapi dibalik itu semua aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Aku tidak sabar menanti anak kami lahir nanti" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar yang memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Donghae memandang wajah berseri Kyuhyun dengan pandangan iri. Seandainya saja Eunhyuk mau menuruti permintaannya hari itu, mungkin sekarang ia masih bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Eoh, _hyung_. Ingat perkataanku tadi, bicarakan baik-baik dengan Eunhyuk _hyung._ Baru saja Jang _uisa_ memintaku menambah dosis untuk obat Eunhyuk _hyung_ karena sampai sekarang keadaannya belum membaik. Tapi aku yakin kau juga tahu dosis setinggi apapun tidak akan membuat Eunhyuk _hyung_ membaik karena yang ia butuhkan bukan itu. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku, _hyung_" ujar Kyuhyun seraya masuk ke dalam lift.

Donghae masih terdiam di depan lift yang sudah tertutup rapat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia segera menekan tombol disamping lift dan menunggu lift tersebut terbuka.

.

* * *

.

"Masih nyeri?" tanya Siwon seraya meletakkan jarum suntik yang ia pakai untuk memberikan suntikan pada dada Heechul.

"Tidak lagi. Tapi terasa lebih padat dan berat" jawab Heechul sambil menekan bagian dadanya yang bulat padat.

"Itu bagus, artinya dadamu sudah siap untuk menyusui. Hanya perlu menunggu sampai air susunya siap keluar" ujar Siwon sambil merapikan pakaian Heechul yang tadi terbuka sampai memperlihatkan perut dan dadanya.

"Apa artinya aku tidak perlu mendapatkan suntikan lagi?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ya, tadi suntikan terakhir untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau harus mempersiapkan tubuhmu untuk proses melahirkan nanti" jawab Siwon.

Heechul masih berbaring di tempat tidur setelah mendapatkan suntikan dari Siwon. Tangannya bermain dengan tangan kekasihnya yang duduk menghadapnya di pinggir tempat tidur. Beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kembali menutup karena ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hm?" tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan menyentuh pipi Heechul yang lebih berisi namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan Heechul.

"Ehh, b-bukan apa-apa" jawab Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa bibirmu maju begini, eoh?" ujar Siwon sembari menekan-nekan bibir Heechul yang mengerucut maju.

"Wonnie" panggil Heechul ragu.

"Hmmm?"

"Ish, bagaimana mengatakannya" gumam Heechul berbisik namun masih terdengar oleh Siwon.

Siwon mengangkupkan kedua telapak tangan hangatnya pada wajah Heechul, membingkai wajah cantik kekasihnya dengan tangan besarnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Heechul hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Ada apa, hmm?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"A-aku ingin.. ingin- ish, susah sekali mengatakannya" ucap Heechul sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia menggerutu kesal karena hal yang ingin ia sampaikan begitu susah untuk diucapkan.

Siwon kembali menangkup wajah Heechul dan memalingkan menghadapnya, kemudian mengecup bibir ranum itu singkat.

"Katakan saja" ujar Siwon dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin itu" ucap Heechul ambigu yang membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Siwon memandang Heechul penuh arti menanti kelanjutan ucapan Heechul.

Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Heechul saat kekasihnya itu menepuk lengannya, meminta Siwon untuk membantunya duduk. Siwon segera menarik tangan Heechul lembut dan tangan lainnya menarik punggung Heechul agar lebih mudah duduk.

"Sekarang katakan dengan jelas apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Siwon.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan 'itu'. Sudah lama sekali, Siwon-ah. Aku- aku merindukanmu, babies juga merindukanmu. Ayolah" pinta Heechul akhirnya. Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, wajah Heechul bersemu merah merona, membuat Siwon menjadi gemas melihatnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak takut denganku? Bukankah kau yang melarangku menyentuhmu waktu itu?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum miring yang terpampang pada wajah tampannya.

"Ish, asal kau tidak melakukannya sekejam waktu itu, aku tidak akan takut. Ayolah, aku benar-benar merindukan sentuhanmu" pinta Heechul sekali lagi.

Siwon benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang minta dirasuki seolah hanya minta dibelikan sesuatu.

"Arraseo. Tapi ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini kau harus benar-benar istirahat sampai waktu melahirkan nanti. Ingat, kau tidak boleh kelelahan sama sekali" ucap Siwon seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Heechul hingga hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah Heechul.

Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab nasihat Siwon karena setelahnya Siwon telah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Siwon. Siwon melumat bibir Heechul lembut, tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Heechul agar memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan kanannya menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Heechul.

Siwon mulai mendorong tubuh Heechul hingga berbaring di atas tempat tidur, sementara bibirnya masih mengunci rapat bibir Heechul.

Siwon menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Heechul, menyisir seisi mulut Heechul dengan benda lunak miliknya.

"enghhh" Heechul mendesah pelan ditengah-tengah aktivitas mereka, nafsunya mulai tersulut secara perlahan.

Siwon beralih pada rahang Heechul, memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada rahang itu membuat Heechul memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri agar memudahkan Siwon mengakses bagian favorit kekasihnya itu.

Siwon menurunkan wajahnya hingga tepat di perpotongan leher Heechul, ia membenamkan wajahnya disana, memberikan kecupan serta jilatan pada leher Heechul.

"ngghhh" Heechul kembali melenguh, tangannya meremas rambut Siwon sekaligus menekan kepala kekasihnya agar lebih membenamkan wajahnya.

Siwon menghisap leher Heechul kencang, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Siwon kembali mengunci bibir Heechul, melumatnya serta menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus paha dalam Heechul, sedikit menggoda Heechul membuat kekasihnya menggelinjang geli. Siwon menarik terusan yang hanya menutupi sampai paha Heechul, menariknya hingga memperlihatkan perut serta dada Heechul kemudian meloloskan potongan kain itu melewati kepala Heechul dan melemparnya sembarang.

Kini Heechul hanya tertutupi celana dalam berwarna krem, hampir menyerupai warna kulitnya. Siwon menurunkan ciumannya pada dada Heechul, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara dada besar Heechul.

"Ooohhh" desah Heechul saat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon turun melewati perut buncitnya hingga sampai di depan kemaluannya yang masih tertutup _underware_.

Siwon menarik celana dalam Heechul hingga menampakan penis Heechul yang sedikit tegang. Ia menyentuh penis Heechul kemudian menahannya ke atas agar memperlihatkan lubang Heechul yang tertutupi penisnya tadi.

Siwon kembali menghembuskan nafasnya di depan lubang sempit Heechul yang berkedut, membuat kedua kaki Heechul bergetar. Siwon menjilat lubang sempit itu, memainkan lidahnya yang basah pada lubang Heechul hingga kembali berkedut seakan minta diisi.

"Ohhh Wonniehh aaaaahhh eeengghhh" desah Heechul saat merasakan benda lunak yang terus menekan-nekan lubangnya. Heechul mencengkram sprei hingga kusut, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.

Siwon menghentikan aksinya sejenak untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia pakai dengan cepat hingga tubuh polosnya terpampang jelas.

"Aaacckkk" pekik Heechul ketika merasakan satu jari Siwon menyusup masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Siwon menghentikan gerakan jarinya ketika mendengar pekikan Heechul, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat wajah Heechul. Heechul memejamkan matanya erat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Siwon ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sepertinya kesakitan itu.

"Aniya, gwaenchanha. T-teruskan.. aku h-hanya terkejut tadi" ucap Heechul susah payah karena nafasnya mulai memburu.

Siwon segera mendorong masuk satu jarinya kemudian mengeluar-masukan jarinya perlahan hingga ia merasa lubang Heechul mulai sedikit melebar, kemudian ia menambah satu lagi jarinya ke dalam lubang Heechul. Ia mengeluar-masukan dua jarinya yang terbenam di dalam lubang Heechul membuat Heechul kembali mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis.

"Aaaaakkkhhh ooohhh wonniee eeenghhh aaaaaaahhh" desahan Heechul semakin bertambah ketika ia merasakan Siwon menambah satu lagi jarinya hingga tiga jari Siwon mengaduk-aduk isi lubang Heechul membuat lubangnya terasa lebih melebar.

"Aaakkhh wooonnnnnieeeeehh oooohhhh" desahan Heechul semakin kencang seraya kecepatan tangan Siwon yang semakin cepat menyodok lubangnya, membuat tubuh Heechul ikut terhentak-hentak.

"eeehhh" lenguh Heechul saat merasa jari-jari Siwon keluar dari lubangnya, membuat lubangnya merasa kosong. Heechul baru saja hendak protes ketika merasa sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari ketiga jari Siwon mencoba masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang tetap sempit meskipun sudah dilebarkan Siwon tadi.

"OOOHHHH Akkkhh" desah dan pekik Heechul ketika penis besar Siwon memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Siwon sengaja mendorong penisnya secara perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Heechul dan bayi mereka. Namun tentu saja penis Siwon yang sangat besar membuat Heechul tetap merasa kesakitan ketika lubangnya terasa dilebarkan paksa.

"Ooohhh sempithh sekali aaah" desah Siwon ketika kepala penisnya terasa terjepit di dalam lubang Heechul. Siwon kembali mendorong masuk penisnya secara perlahan, begitu sulit setelah sekian lama tidak melakukan aktivitas panas ini. Lubang Heechul terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sempit untuk penisnya yang berukuran ekstra itu.

"Aaackk sshh Wonnh he-hentikan dulu aackk" ringis Heechul tiba-tiba. Siwon segera menghentikan aksinya mendorong penis besarnya namun ia tidak menarik keluar penisnya. Hanya mendiamkan separuh penisnya yang sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Heechul.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon panik ketika melihat Heechul masih meringis kesakitan.

"Aniya, babies menendang sangat kencang tadi. Sakit sekali" keluh Heechul seraya mengusap perut buncitnya.

Siwon turut memandang perut buncit Heechul yang baru ia sadari sedikit bergolak karena gerakan kedua bayi mereka di dalam sana. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bagian perut Heechul yang sedikit timbul dan terasa kencang. Siwon mengusap bagian itu lalu menepuknya pelan seolah menepuk bayi mereka.

"Babies, jangan menendang terlalu kencang, eoh. Daddy dan Mommy senang kalau kalian aktif, karena itu berarti kalian sehat di dalam sana. Tapi jika kalian menendang sekencang tadi, kalian membuat Mommy kesakitan" ucap Siwon lembut sambil terus mengusap-usap perut Heechul yang terasa tegang sampai kembali rileks.

"Kalian pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dunia, eoh. Bersabarlah sayang, kalian belum boleh keluar sekarang ini. Kalian masih harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai waktunya tiba. Perut Mommy pasti sudah sangat sempit untuk kalian, eoh. Tapi kalian masih harus di dalam perut Mommy supaya tetap sehat. Mommy dan Daddy sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu kalian, babies" ucap Heechul lembut yang dibalas dengan dua tendangan lembut dari kedua bayi mereka.

Siwon sedikit menundukkan wajahnya mendekati perut buncit Heechul kemudian memberikan dua kecupan yang cukup lama pada perut buncit Heechul dan kedua bayinya kembali membalas dengan dua tendangan lembut yang terasa tepat di bibir Siwon yang masih menempel pada perut Heechul.

"Hohoho… Pintar sekali, babies. Ingat pesan Daddy, jangan menendang terlalu kencang hingga membuat Mommy kesakitan, eoh" ucap Siwon sembari mengusap lembut perut Heechul kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kurasa kau bisa lanjutkan, Wonnie" ucap Heechul setelah kegiatan panas mereka tertunda untuk beberapa saat.

Mendengar ucapan Heechul, Siwon kembali mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seutuhnya. Membuat Heechul memekik nikmat. Siwon segera memutar tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka berbalik menjadi Heechul yang berada di atasnya.

"Hari ini kau yang memimpin, sayang" ucap Siwon seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Heechul untuk menjaga keseimbangan Heechul nanti.

Heechul segera bergerak menaik-turunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, membuat penis besar Siwon keluar masuk lubang sempitnya. Siwon sendiri bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan Heechul, namun tetap menyesuaikan dengan kecepatan Heechul.

"Ooohh Wonniehh uuugghhhh" desah Heechul bersamaan dengan semakin cepatnya Heechul menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Tangan Siwon merayap menuju bongkahan bulat padat Heechul yang terasa menepak-nepak pangkal pahanya ketika Heechul menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Siwon meremas bokong padat Heechul membuat nafsu Heechul semakin tersulut.

"Ooohhh terushh Wonniehhh aaaahh" pinta Heechul dengan desahannya.

Tanpa sadar, Heechul semakin cepat menaikturunkan tubuhnya, membuat perut dan dadanya berguncang kencang. Siwon segera memegang pinggang Heechul, menahan gerakan Heechul agar tidak semakin liar.

"Ssshh uughhh pelan dear aahhh ingat-hh babies uhhh ooohhh" ingat Siwon di antara desahannya merasakan penis besarnya terjepit di dalam lubang Heechul yang terasa meremasnya.

"Arra ughhh oohh Wooonnnniee aaahhh" desah Heechul ketika merasa puncaknya hampir tiba. Penisnya sudah mengacung di atas perut Siwon, lubangnya pun terasa semakin berkedut.

Heechul menggerakkan tangannya meraih kedua tangan Siwon yang masih memegang pinggangnya, ia menautkan jari-jarinya pada jemari Siwon, menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada tangan kekar Siwon.

Suara desahan erotis dan decitan tempat tidur memenuhi kamar luas ini. Sprei putih yang menutupi tempat tidur sudah kusut tak berbentuk, bantal-bantal tidak lagi pada tempatnya.

"Ouuhhh akkhuu sampaiii AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" jerit Heechul ketika penisnya menyemburkan cairan keruh yang membasahi perut dan dada Siwon. Disaat bersamaan Siwon merasakan penisnya yang masih terbenam di dalam lubang Heechul dilingkupi rasa hangat dari cairan lain yang mengalir dari dalam sana.

"Ooouuuhhhhhhhh" lenguh Heechul merasakan sisa orgasme pertamanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya meresapi rasa nikmat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Siwon mengarahkan tangannya pada dada besar Heechul, meremasnya pelan dan bermain dengan putingnya yang begitu terasa lembut. Mendekati waktu melahirkan memang kedua dada Heechul terasa begitu lembut, padat dan penuh.

Siwon masih terus meremas-remas dada besar Heechul, sesekali ditariknya puting Heechul membuat kekasihnya memekik nikmat.

"Oooh wonnie uhhh nikmat sekalii-hhhhh" lenguh Heechul dengan kedua tangannya yang ikut meremas dadanya sendiri.

Merasa gerakan Heechul terhenti karena ia sibuk bermain dengan kedua dadanya sendiri, Siwon segera menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, mengeluar-masukkan penis besarnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Heechul yang tidak siap menerima gerakan tiba-tiba dari Siwon nyaris terjatuh menimpa Siwon namun berhasil ditahan sebelum perutnya benar-benar terhimpit.

"Ohhh Woonieehhhh cepathhhh ohhhhh cepathhhlahhhhh ahhhh" lenguh Heechul ketika gerakan Siwon semakin cepat namun tidak sampai membuat Heechul kesakitan. Tangan Heechul masih sibuk meremas kedua dadanya sendiri, meremasnya kencang hingga tanpa sadar air susunya mengalir melalui putingnya.

"OOhhh Chulliee aahhh a-airr ooohh s-susumuu sudah uuuhhhh k-keluarhhh" ucap Siwon ketika matanya melihat tetesan air berwarna putih itu terus mengalir membasahi perut buncit Heechul hingga mengenai perut Siwon.

"Ahhhhh lebih ahhhhhh kencanghh akkkhhhh uuuuaahhhhh" pinta Heechul susah payah karena desahan erotisnya. Heechul masih terus meremas kencang kedua dada berisinya, membiarkan air susunya terus mengalir, sesekali memercik jauh hingga menetes di wajah Siwon.

"Ooohhh sabar Chullie-ya uhhhh ssshh aaahhhhh"

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya ketika merasa batangnya sudah semakin membesar dan siap menembakkan sejumlah cairan cinta miliknya ke dalam rahim Heechul.

"OOOhhh Woonieeee ak-hh-ku hham-pirrhh oooohhh ham-ph-piiirrr" desah Heechul ketika dirinya hampir mendekati orgasme keduanya. Kedua tangannya semakin aktif meremas dadanya, membiarkan air susu berwarna putih itu terus mengalir membasahi sebagian tubuh mereka.

"Sebentarr oohhh bersama uhhhh sayang aaaahhh bersamaaaaahhh"

"Oooohhh ssshh AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" teriak keduanya bersamaan saat cairan hangat Siwon memenuhi rahim Heechul. Heechul segera menggapai tangan Siwon, mencengkramnya kuat melampiaskan kenikmatan yang sedang menyembur kencang di dalam lubang hangat miliknya.

Penisnya sendiri masih menyemburkan cairan keruh yang membasahi dada serta perut Siwon. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua putingnya terus menyemburkan air susu dari dalam dadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Heechul mulai melemas setelah menikmati sensasi berbeda orgasme keduanya, tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Siwon.

Siwon segera mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari dalam lubang Heechul, membuat cairan yang tidak tertampung merembes keluar membasahi sprei. Kemudian Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan memindahkannya berbaring di sebelah dirinya.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap dahi Heechul yang basah karena peluh. Heechul masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, namun ia menganggukan kepalanya memberikan jawaban bagi pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tadi itu benar-benar luar biasa" ucap Heechul setelah nafasnya kembali normal dan ia tidak lagi terengah-engah.

"Kau benar" ucap Siwon, kemudian ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Heechul. Siwon berbaring miring dengan kepala yang ia topang dengan lengan kirinya yang ia tekuk.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat, kau dan babies pasti sangat lelah" perintah Siwon lembut.

Siwon menarik tubuh Heechul agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya, kemudian menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan bagi kepala Heechul. Siwon sedikit mengubah posisi tubuh Heechul menjadi miring ke arahnya dan membiarkan perut buncit kekasihnya itu bertumpu pada perut _sixpack_-nya.

_'Chup_'

Tiba-tiba Heechul mendongak dan mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi Siwon, membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut namun tetap memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"Saranghae" ucap Heechul tanpa suara, hanya gerakan mulutnya yang terbaca oleh Siwon.

"Nado" jawab Siwon juga tanpa suara. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya namun tidak sampai menyakiti kedua bayi mereka. Heechul mencari tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya sendiri, menggerakkan tangan Siwon untuk mengusap-usap perut besarnya. Suatu kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan menjelang tidur dan Siwon sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukannya.

.

* * *

.

_Namja_ manis itu tengah sibuk di dapurnya untuk menyiapkan cemilan manis yang akan menemaninya malam ini. Perutnya sedikit membuncit di kala kehamilannya yang memasuki 4 bulan.

"Hoaaammmm.. Minnie-ya, kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengenakan piyama abu-abu. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Eoh, Kyunie, kau terbangun? Mmm, aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar dan ingin makan makanan manis. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat ini" ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk kotak makan yang sudah terisi penuh dengan kue kering berbentuk bola-bola yang ditaburi gula pasir diatasnya.

Sebenarnya kue itu sudah dibuat Sungmin sejak tadi siang, hanya saja tidak ada gula pasir yang menutupi permukaan kue tersebut. Karena menginginkan makanan manis, Sungmin melumuri permukaan kue dengan mentega dan menaburkan gula pasir diatasnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin akan menutup kotak makan yang ia pegang dan bersiap membawanya menuju kamar tidur mereka.

"Sudah. Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu apa-apa. Kau belum minum susu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dirinya teringat Sungmin belum meminum susu untuk kehamilannya setelah makan malam tadi.

"Ah, kau benar. Pantas saja ada yang terlupa" ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin segera meletakkan kotak makan yang ia pegang dan meraih gelas kaca yang ada di lemari bagian atas. Baru saja hendak mengambil kotak susu yang ia letakkan di lemari lainnya, Kyuhyun segera menggiringnya untuk duduk di kursi makan yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.

"Kau duduk disini saja, biar aku yang buatkan susunya" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mendudukan Sungmin di kursi tersebut. Kyuhyun menyempatkan tangannya mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan kekasihnya sebentar untuk membuat susu khusus kehamilan dengan rasa strawberry itu.

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga mengambil buah mangga dan apel yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin di sampingnya, ia memotong kedua jenis buah yang berbeda itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam segelas susu strawberry yang sudah ia buat tadi.

Kyuhyun memang sengaja membuat berbagai macam variasi susu untuk Sungmin, karena semenjak hamil Sungmin menjadi sangat mudah bosan terhadap makanan atau minuman tertentu. Karena itu Kyuhyun mengisi lemari pendingin mereka dengan berbagai macam buah yang bisa ia campur di dalam susu yang akan diminum Sungmin.

"Cha, sudah selesai. Kajja, kembali ke kamar" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa segelas susu untuk Sungmin.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun meletakkan segelas susu tersebut di atas nakas disamping Sungmin, kemudian segera duduk di samping Sungmin yang sudah sibuk menyantap kue-kue manis berbentuk bola itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun membersihkan sudut bibir Sungmin dari remah-remah kue yang menempel di sana.

"Cepat habiskan lalu minum susunya. Susunya sudah kucampur dengan buah mangga dan apel. Setelah ini kau harus kembali tidur, ini sudah malam" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah tidur sejak pukul 9 malam, namun ternyata Sungmin terbangun karena lapar dan membuat Kyuhyun ikut terbangun.

"Kyu, setelah susu yang ini habis, belikan susu dengan rasa yang lain, ya" pinta Sungmin sambil menenggak segelas susu strawberry itu.

"Arra. Kau ingin rasa apa lagi, hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingat Sungmin sudah pernah mencoba berbagai rasa susu hamil.

"Nnggg. Nanti setelah kupikirkan, aku akan memberitahumu" ucap Sungmin setelah menghabiskan susu tersebut berikut potongan buah yang ada di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah" perintah Kyuhyun sembari menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Sungmin menyamankan posisinya kemudian memejamkan matanya disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Pregxperiment**

**Pair : SiChul, KyuMin, EunHae**

**Length : 10/10**

**Author's Note : Chapter terakhir ! Nggak sadar ternyata uda sampai chapter terakhir. Sebelumnya author mau sampaiin terima kasih buat semua readers, baik yang tinggalin review-nya rajin, yang review-nya kadang-kadang, atau yang nggak tinggalin review sama sekali. Terima kasih udah kasih saran buat author selama di fic ini. Maklum ini fic pertama author, jadi masih banyak yang kurang pas biarpun author seneng banget baca fic juga. Jangan lupa baca fic author lainnya yaaa :)**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

Chapter 10-End

.

* * *

.

"Ini, minum dulu" ucap Siwon sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Heechul yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di salah satu kamar VIP S.I.O.H yang dipesan khusus oleh Siwon. Sebenarnya sejak tadi malam Siwon sudah membawa Heechul ke S.I.O.H karena Heechul mengeluh perutnya mulai terasa sakit meskipun masih bisa ia tahan, namun karena terlalu panik Siwon langsung membawa Heechul ke Rumah Sakit ini. Kamar VIP pun sudah dipesan Siwon dari jauh-jauh hari, agar kapanpun mereka datang kamar VIP sudah dikosongkan.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil menenangkan Siwon kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak lagi. Lagipula memang seharusnya kita belum kesini dulu, Kyuhyun juga bilang kan masih butuh beberapa lama sampai waktu melahirkan tiba" ujar Heechul seraya meraih jemari Siwon yang saling bertaut. Heechul meletakkan tangan Siwon di atas perut buncitnya yang tidak tertutup apapun, hanya ada alat pendeteksi kontraksi yang ditempelkan di perutnya. Kemeja putih besar yang dipakai Heechul hanya dikancingkan sampai menutupi dadanya saja.

"Coba rasakan, sudah tidak sekencang tadi, kan?" ucap Heechul sembari membawa tangan Siwon untuk mengelus permukaan perut buncitnya sampai bagian bawah perut yang sebelumnya terasa mengejang ketika ia mendapatkan kontraksi kecil.

"Kau benar. Babies, baik-baik di dalam perut Mommy sampai waktu melahirkan tiba, eoh. Sebentar lagi kalian akan bertemu Daddy dan Mommy, juga para Ahjussi kalian yang begitu baik" ucap Siwon kepada kedua bayi yang masih bersemayam di dalam perut kekasihnya.

Siwon kembali memperhatikan layar kecil pada alat pendeteksi kontraksi yang menunjukkan garis horizontal yang menandakan bahwa kandungan Heechul masih dalam keadaan normal. Karena jika saat terjadi kontraksi, garis tersebut akan berubah menjadi zig-zag tidak beraturan.

Siwon kembali mengelus perut buncit Heechul hingga ke bagian bawah perut yang terasa lebih keras. Tangannya berhenti mengelus, berganti sedikit menekan bagian tersebut dan memandang Heechul dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, itu kepala baby-nya. Posisinya sudah di bawah karena semakin dekat waktu melahirkan, baby-nya akan mencari jalur lahir. Tapi aku baru merasa satu bayi yang memutar ke bawah, bayi satunya lagi terkadang masih suka mencari jalan" terang Heechul ketika mendapatkan pandangan bertanya dari Siwon.

"Apa tidak masalah? Bukankah seharusnya kedua kepala bayi sudah berada di bawah?" tanya Siwon kembali diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Tenanglah. Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan dia bilang tidak masalah. Masih ada banyak waktu sampai melahirkan, selama itu bayi akan terus mengubah posisinya" jelas Heechul.

"_Annyeong_" sapa Kyuhyun yang datang ke ruangan Heechul bersama dengan Sungmin.

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah" sapa Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan. Siwon berdiri kemudian menarik selimut lalu menutupi kaki sampai perut buncit Heechul.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin lebih dulu. _Namja_ manis itu bahkan sudah duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempati Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Babies-nya masih tenang di dalam sini" ujar Heechul sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang tertutup selimut.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau sudah mengalami kontraksi, kupikir akan segera melahirkan" ucap Sungmin bingung.

"Belum Sungmin-ah, hanya kontraksi ringan. Masih butuh satu atau dua hari lagi sampai waktunya melahirkan" ujar Heechul.

"_Hyung_, kau harus sering berjalan supaya posisi kedua bayimu semakin turun. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh, di kamar ini juga sudah cukup. Yang penting ada gerakan yang membuat posisi kedua bayimu lebih turun, jadi akan mempermudah saat melahirkan nanti" pesan Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mengerti"

"Satu lagi. Karena sudah mendekati waktu kelahiran, jalur lahirmu akan semakin melebar. Dalam waktu satu atau dua hari ini jalur lahir itu akan terus terbuka secara perlahan. Kuperkirakan lubangnya akan terbuka sampai sekitar 10 centi. Tapi karena ini kehamilan kembar, tekanan dari bayi pasti lebih besar dan akan membuat lubang tersebut terbuka lebih lebar. Setiap kali bayi menekan ke bawah, jalur lahirnya akan semakin melebar dan kau akan mengalami kontraksi di saat yang bersamaan. Usahakan jangan mendorong setiap kontraksi terasa, tahan saja sebisa mungkin. Sampai air ketuban sudah pecah, proses melahirkan baru bisa dimulai" jelas Kyuhyun panjang.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memandang wajah Heechul dan Siwon bergantian, kemudian wajah tampannya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Kalau jalur lahirmu terbuka lebih dari 10 centi, mungkin kau akan merasa tidak nyaman. Posisi bayi akan terus turun mendekati jalur lahir, dan akan sangat mudah keluar jika kau mengejan. Tapi kau tidak boleh mengejan begitu saja. Semuanya harus dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi jika bayinya keluar sebelum waktunya?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia memandang wajah Siwon sementara kedua tangannya meremas pundak kekasihnya.

"Mungkin kesehatan bayi kalian akan terganggu. Atau lebih buruknya…" ucap Kyuhyun menggantung. Ia memandang Siwon dan Heechul bergantian kemudian memberi isyarat dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Seakan mengerti, Siwon dan Heechul bersama-sama menghela napas kasar. Heechul menutup kedua matanya, sementara tangannya terus mengelus perutnya, seakan berkomunikasi dengan kedua bayinya.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu atau membuatmu tertekan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kau harus tetap tenang sampai melahirkan nanti, kau harus tetap semangat" ucap Kyuhyun sembari meremas tangan Heechul, memberikan _namja_ cantik yang sudah seperti _hyung_-nya sendiri itu kekuatan. Heechul membuka matanya perlahan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tenang saja, aku berjanji kedua keponakanmu ini akan lahir dengan keadaan yang sangat sehat dan menggemaskan" ujar Heechul.

"_Arraseo_. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi ruanganku. _Kajja_, Minnie-ya"

"Bye-bye _Hyung_" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin pelan kemudian keluar dari ruangan VIP tersebut, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang akan segera menjadi orang tua itu.

.

* * *

.

Pintu kamar rawat bernomor 1015 itu bergeser dengan sendirinya ketika seorang pria berdiri di depannya. Pria itu, Donghae, berjalan memasuki kamar rawat yang telah ditempati mantan kekasihnya sekitar dua minggu ini. Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur, matanya menatap kosong pada langit biru yang terbingkai jendela di sampingnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah" sapa Donghae setelah ia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya menghadap Donghae, senyum lembut yang begitu dirindukan Donghae terpampang jelas pada wajah tirusnya.

"Kau datang?" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Eung. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae sambil menggenggam satu tangan Eunhyuk yang terasa lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah. Tadi perawat Im datang kemari. Kau sendiri? Kenapa malah datang kemari? Bukannya berada di ruanganmu" tanya Eunhyuk. Tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman lembut Donghae, keduanya sama-sama saling merindukan satu sama lain namun ego mereka terlalu tinggi untuk menyatakannya.

"Hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk. Semua sedang menanti kelahiran kedua bayi Siwon dan Heechul _hyung_. Kata Kyuhyun, Heechul _hyung_ akan segera melahirkan, mungkin malam ini atau besok. Pasti kedua bayinya lucu sekali" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum cerah. Terlihat sekali bahwa _namja_ ikan itu begitu menyukai anak kecil dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Eunhyuk merasa begitu sakit. Hal tersebut mengingatkan Eunhyuk pada pertengkaran mereka yang membuat hubungan mereka hancur berantakan.

Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae terkesiap dan memandang Eunhyuk penuh tanya. Eunhyuk mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Donghae, wajahnya memandang Donghae dengan serius.

"Donghae-ya, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan penanaman rahim itu? Setelah itu kita bisa kembali bersama. Eoh? Bagaimana? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kau akan mendapatkan anak yang kau inginkan" ujar Eunhyuk yang tentu saja membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Donghae segera menarik kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Hyuk-ah, dengar. Kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini sebelumnya dan jawabanku tetap sama. Lagipula menurutku seperti ini lebih baik. Tidak ada yang tersakiti meskipun kita telah berpisah, setidaknya kita masih bisa menjalin pertemanan" ucap Donghae tenang.

"Tapi Donghae-ya"

"Sudahlah, aku kembali ke atas dulu. Cepatlah sembuh" ujar Donghae seraya bangkit berdiri. Tangannya mengacak lembut rambut Eunhyuk kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam sepeninggal Donghae, masih teringat jelas ucapan Donghae hari itu saat mereka bertemu pertama kali setelah pertengkaran mereka. Hari itu Donghae menjenguknya setelah dirawat sekitar 3 hari, awalnya ia berpikir Donghae akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka namun ternyata semua diluar perkiraannya.

**_Flashback_**

_"Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana bisa penyakit ini kambuh lagi, hm? Apa semua ini karena pertengkaran kita hari itu? Mian, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan kehendak seperti ini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, lagipula hubungan kita memang sudah selesai._

_"Mungkin seperti ini lebih baik, kita bisa menjalin persahabatan. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kekasih yang jauh lebih baik dariku, yang dapat mengerti keinginanmu. Aku juga akan mencari seseorang yang dapat memberikan keinginanku, seseorang yang memiliki keinginan yang sama"_

**_Flashback End_**

Saat itu Eunhyuk bahkan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, semua terasa begitu cepat. Andai saja ia dapat memutar waktu, mungkin pertengkaran ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Seandainya saja ia bersedia mengikuti kemauan Donghae, mungkin sekarang mereka masih bersama. Ini memang karena kebodohannya, hanya karena rasa takut menghadapi kesakitan ketika proses tersebut dilakukan. Apa lagi yang harus ditakutkan? Bukankah Donghae begitu mencintai dirinya? Bukankah Donghae begitu menginginkan seorang anak ditengah-tengah mereka? Donghae pasti bersedia menemaninya selama proses menyakitkan itu. Sungguh, semua karena kebodohannya, semua karena pikirannya yang terlalu pendek.

"Mian, Donghae-ya. Aku berjanji, aku akan memberikan seorang anak yang kau inginkan. Aku berjanji" desis Eunhyuk.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon setelah Kyuhyun selesai memeriksa kandungan Heechul. Setelah hampir 18 jam berlalu, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang rawat Heechul dan memeriksa _namja_ hamil itu.

"Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan cukup baik. Kedua bayi juga sudah pada posisi yang tepat, pasti Heechul _hyung_ benar-benar menuruti perkataanku. Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai waktu melahirkan tiba. Proses pelebaran jalur lahir juga terjadi cukup cepat, sekarang sudah sekitar 8 centi. Pasti kedua bayi kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat dunia, terutama melihat kedua orangtuanya ini" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengaitkan stetoskop pada lehernya.

"Pastikan keadaanmu tetap stabil sampai waktu melahirkan nanti, _hyung_. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi ruanganku" lanjut Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu segera keluar dari ruang VIP tersebut setelah berpamitan pada sepasang kekasih di dalamnya.

"Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Heechul terlihat tidak nyaman. _Namja_ cantik itu beberapa kali mencoba bangkit namun tidak berhasil karena bobot perutnya yang begitu besar.

"Bantu aku duduk, berbaring membuatku merasa sesak" pinta Heechul. Siwon segera menyelipkan satu lengannya pada punggung Heechul, kemudian tangan lainnya mengatur posisi bantalan Heechul menjadi undakan tinggi untuk sandaran Heechul.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Siwon setelah Heechul mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Heechul memberikan anggukan kecil kemudian mengambil satu tangan Siwon lalu meletakkannya di atas perut buncitnya yang terlihat bergerak.

"Babies-nya bergerak lagi. Sepertinya tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan kita" ujar Heechul sambil menggerakkan tangan Siwon untuk mengusap permukaan perutnya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Suara pintu yang diketuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, seorang perawat masuk dengan membawa senampan besar berisi satu piring dengan berbagai macam buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong-potong kecil.

"Ini kubawakan buah-buahan untukmu, Heechul-ssi" ucap perawat tersebut.

"Aigoo, gomawo perawat Lee" ucap Heechul berterimakasih. Siwon segera mengambil nampan besar itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Hah, sudah lama sekali rumah sakit ini tidak menangani kasus melahirkan. Ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, dan pertama kalinya kehamilan _namja_. Semoga bayimu sehat dan proses melahirkan juga berjalan lancar" ujar perawat Lee. Perawat senior itu mengusap perut besar Heechul, seakan memanjatkan doa-doa bagi bayi Heechul.

"Gomawoyo perawat Lee. Beberapa jam lagi kedua bayiku akan lahir, mereka pasti akan berterimakasih pada doa yang kau berikan" ucap Heechul.

"Dua? Kau hamil kembar? Astaga! Pantas saja perutmu besar sekali. 40 tahun bekerja disini, baru hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengandung anak kembar. Ah, kudengar ini merupakan percobaanmu Siwon-ssi?" tanya perawat yang sekitar berumur 60 tahunan itu.

"Aniya, perawat Lee. Kami melakukan ini bersama-sama. Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga ikut dalam percobaan ini" ucap Siwon.

"Kyuhyun? Pemuda tampan itu? Kudengar kekasihnya juga sedang mengandung. Padahal ia masih sangat muda" ujar perawat Lee

"Aigoo, kenapa aku jadi bergosip disini. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, sekali lagi semoga persalinanmu lancar, Heechul-ssi" ucap perawat Lee seraya keluar dari ruangan Heechul.

"Kau mau makan buahnya sekarang atau tidak?" tanya Siwon.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku ingin minum saja" jawab Heechul seraya meraih segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Siwon segera membantu mengambilkan gelas tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Heechul, membantu Heechul meneguk air putih itu.

"Sudah?" tanya Siwon setelah Heechul menghabiskan setengah air di dalam gelas tersebut. Heechul mengangguk kecil kemudian Siwon kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja.

Siwon kembali memperhatikan alat pendeteksi kontraksi yang masih terpasang pada perut Heechul. Layar pada alat tersebut menampilkan garis yang tidak beraturan namun masih dalam skala kecil, sepertinya kontraksi kembali terjadi.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Siwon ketika melihat Heechul sudah memejamkan matanya erat, menahan kontraksi yang terjadi meskipun masih kontraksi-kontraksi ringan.

"Siwonnie, bantu aku berdiri" pinta Heechul tiba-tiba ketika kontraksi yang ia rasakan mulai mereda, namun ia yakin beberapa saat kemudian kontraksi yang lebih besar akan terjadi.

"Berdiri? Kau yakin? Bukankah lebih nyaman jika duduk atau berbaring?" tanya Siwon namun ia tetap membantu Heechul bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dengan benar.

"Tidak, lebih nyaman berdiri. Tapi kau harus memegangiku dengan kencang" ucap Heechul ketika dirinya berhasil berdiri di depan Siwon yang kembali duduk di kursinya.

Heechul berdiri menghadap Siwon dengan perut buncitnya yang tepat berada di depan wajah Siwon. Kedua tangan Siwon memegang lengan Heechul erat, takut jika kekasihnya itu terjatuh saat kontraksi yang lebih besar terjadi.

"Uggghh ssssstttt" desis Heechul ketika akhirnya kontraksi kembali menghantam perut besarnya. Siwon segera berdiri dan memegang erat tubuh Heechul, membiarkan Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Siwon sementara tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kaus yang dipakai Siwon, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tangan lainnya mengepal erat menahan kontraksi yang terjadi.

"Arrrgggghhhh sakit sekalii aakkhh" jerit Heechul ketika kontraksinya semakin terasa sakit. Butiran keringat mulai mengalir membasahi tubuh Heechul. Siwon menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap-usap punggung Heechul, sementara tangan lainnya memeluk erat tubuh Heechul yang menyandar pada tubuhnya dari samping.

Sedikit demi sedikit Heechul dapat merasa jalur lahirnya terbuka lebih lebar seiring posisi kedua bayinya yang terus mendorong ke arah bawah, namun ia masih mengingat pesan Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengejan sebelum air ketubannya pecah.

"Hah.. hah.. Wonhh, coba kau periksa sudah selebar apa jalur lahirnya" ucap Heechul setelah kontraksinya mereda.

Siwon segera membantu Heechul untuk kembali berbaring dan membuka kaki Heechul hingga mengangkang, memperlihatkan jalur lahirnya sudah terbuka lebar.

"Sekitar 12 centi, sepertinya ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Siwon setelah selesai memeriksa lubang Heechul.

Siwon kembali membantu Heechul untuk berdiri karena _namja_ cantik itu merasa tidak nyaman untuk berbaring ataupun duduk.

"Bayinya terasa bisa keluar kapan saja. Benar-benar terasa dekat dengan jalur lahirnya. Sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman" ucap Heechul sambil mengelus perut besarnya yang terlihat menurun. Mungkin karena posisi kedua bayinya sudah sangat berada di area bawah.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan Kyuhyun untuk memeriksamu?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Pria tampan itu mengusap-usap lengan Heechul.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa menahannya" ujar Heechul menenangkan Siwon.

"_Dear_, _mian_, aku tidak bisa membantumu meredakan rasa tidak nyaman itu. Seandainya bisa, aku pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu untukmu" ucap Siwon.

"Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak seperti itu. Kau menemaniku sudah cukup membantu" sahut Heechul dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Duduklah" perintah Siwon seraya bangkit dari kursi yang ia tempati dan menyuruh Heechul untuk duduk disana. Heechul segera menuruti perintah Siwon meskipun beberapa saat lalu ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

Heechul duduk dengan nyaman, kedua tangannya menangkup perut besarnya seakan menyangga kedua bayinya itu.

"Ada yang kau perlukan?" tanya Siwon seraya berlutut di depan Heechul, Siwon berusaha membuat Heechul merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"_Eobseo_" jawab Heechul singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum kemudian Siwon mendekati bibir Heechul dan mengecupnya lembut, lalu turun ke perut besar Heechul dan kembali melayangkan kecupan lembut untuk kedua bayi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 3 dini hari, Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Heechul memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan melihat Siwon tertidur dengan pinggiran tempat tidur sebagai tempat menyangga kepalanya.

Heechul tersenyum kecil kemudian berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar. Sengaja tidak meminta bantuan Siwon karena pasti kekasihnya itu sudah sangat lelah. Setelah berusaha beberapa saat, Heechul mendapat posisi duduk bersandar yang nyaman bagi tubuhnya.

Beberapa jam sebelum ia jatuh tertidur, Kyuhyun kembali memeriksa jalur lahirnya yang ternyata sudah terbuka sebesar 15 centi namun karena masih belum terjadi pecah ketuban membuat mereka masih harus menunggu.

"Ugh, babies, apa kalian sudah mau keluar?" ucap Heechul sambil berbisik pelan agar tidak membangunkan Siwon. Heechul mengusap-usap perut besarnya serta pinggangnya yang terasa pegal.

"Arrggghhhh enghh" jerit Heechul kesakitan, _namja_ itu buru-buru menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam jeritannya. Namun sepertinya jeritan Heechul tetap terdengar karena Siwon mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Dear_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon panik ketika mendapati Heechul sudah duduk bersandar dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit.

"Wonnieh, sakitthh" ucap Heechul, wajahnya sudah sangat basah karena peluh. Siwon segera menekan tombol angka yang terhubung dengan ruangan Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli jika pemuda itu sedang terlelap atau apapun karena ini masih pukul 3 dini hari.

"Arrgggghhhhh sakit sekaliiiii aaaaccccckkkkkkk" jerit Heechul ketika ia tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit yang berputar-putar di dalam perutnya sampai jalur lahirnya itu.

"Sabar, sayang. Tahan sebentar. Aku sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon yang ikut panik. Siwon menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk kekasihnya itu erat.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik ketika ia sampai di ruangan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Heechul hanya terus berteriak kesakitan. Cepat kau periksa" ucap Siwon panik.

Kyuhyun segera membuka selimut yang masih membungkus tubuh Heechul, memperlihatkan alat pendeteksi kontraksi yang menampilkan garis-garis tidak beraturan yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kaki Heechul dan membukanya lebar hingga memperlihatkan jalur lahir Heechul yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"_Hyung_, kau mendengarkanku? Sesakit apapun kau masih belum bisa mengejan karena air ketubanmu belum pecah. Tapi aku yakin kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Kontraksi yang kau alami sekarang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tahanlah sebentar lagi" ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul masih terus mengerang, tangannya sudah digenggam erat oleh Siwon. Tubuhnya sudah bermandikan peluh, raut-raut kesakitan menghiasi wajahnya.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH" teriak Heechul bersamaan dengan merembesnya cairan keruh yang keluar dari jalur lahirnya, membasahi sprei putih dibawahnya.

"Bagus, air ketubanmu sudah pecah. Proses melahirkan sudah bisa kita mulai. Siwon _hyung_, kau duduk di belakang Heechul _hyung_. Biarkan ia bersandar padamu" perintah Kyuhyun yang segera dilakukan oleh Siwon.

Siwon segera pindah duduk di belakang Heechul, menarik tubuh Heechul agar bersandar pada tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Heechul.

"Sayang, berjuanglah" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul.

"_Hyung_, atur nafasmu. Jika kontraksinya mulai terasa, kau sudah bisa mengejan" ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul mulai mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Ia ulang terus menerus sampai kontraksinya kembali terasa.

"Enggggggghhhhh"

"Bagus, lakukan seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hahh.. hahh… eeennngggggggggghhhh"

"Sedikit lagi, _hyung_. Sedikit lagi" ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati. Samar-samar Heechul bisa merasakan kepala bayinya sudah menekan jalur lahir, hanya perlu sedikit dorongan maka bayi kecilnya itu sudah bisa keluar.

Heechul kembali menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang terus membisikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untuknya.

"Haah.. haahhh…. Huuuhh… EEEENNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHH AAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHH" teriak Heechul bersamaan dengan jerit tangis seorang bayi yang baru saja berhasil ia lahirkan.

"Bayi pertamamu sudah lahir, _hyung_. Bayi laki-laki yang tampan" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat bayi laki-laki yang masih berlumur darah itu. Kyuhyun memotong tali plasenta bayi mungil itu kemudian membaringkannya di samping tubuh Heechul.

"Tampannya" puji Heechul seraya membersihkan darah yang menempel pada wajah bayi mungilnya tersebut. Baru saja ia ingin memeluk bayi mungilnya itu, kontraksi di perutnya kembali terasa. Membuatnya kembali mengejan berusaha melahirkan satu bayinya lagi.

"Engghhhhhhh hahhh.. hahhhhh…"

"Atur nafasmu lagi, _hyung_. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Lakukan seperti tadi, aku tahu kau pasti bisa" semangat Kyuhyun. Heechul kembali mengatur nafasnya yang masih terputus-putus, menariknya kemudian menghembuskannya lagi.

"Engggggggghhhhhhh" jerit Heechul hingga separuh tubuhnya terangkat, berusaha mendorong satu bayinya yang berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Lagi, _hyung_. Lakukan seperti itu"

"nnnggghhhhhhhh hahhh… hahhh…"

"aakkkkkkhhh AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit Heechul bersamaan dengan tangisan bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Tangisnya begitu kencang membuat bayi laki-laki Heechul yang sudah tenang ikut menangis.

"_Hyung,_ aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, ini benar-benar luar biasa" ucap Kyuhyun terharu.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Siwon dan Kyuhyun belum bisa melihat bayi kedua mereka dengan jelas karena masih tertutup tubuh Heechul.

"Bayi kalian perempuan. Sepasang bayi kembar yang tampan dan cantik" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya sambil mengangkat bayi mungil dengan kulit pucat menyerupai warna kulit Heechul.

Kyuhyun meletakkan bayi mungil itu diatas dada kanan Heechul, kemudian mengangkat bayi satunya lagi dan meletakkan di atas dada kiri Heechul. Kedua bayi itu berbaring berdampingan, begitu tenang merasakan hangat tubuh Heechul.

Kyuhyun membiarkan kedua bayi mungil itu berbaring di atas tubuh ibunya, beberapa saat lagi kedua bayi itu akan bergerak mencari makanan yang bisa ia sesap untuk mengenyangkan perutnya. Selagi menunggu kedua bayi yang terlalu tenang itu untuk bergerak, Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuh bagian bawah Heechul dengan handuk yang sudah direndam air hangat.

Kyuhyun juga memberikan alas berupa kain berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih yang ia lipat dan diselipkan di bawah pinggul Heechul. Kemudian Kyuhyun menyuntikkan cairan ke area sekitar jalur lahir Heechul yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Akkk… Apa yang kau suntikkan, Kyu?" tanya Heechul ketika merasa bagian jalur lahirnya yang masih terasa nyeri diberikan suntikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini untuk mengembalikan lubangmu supaya kembali pada ukuran semula. Sebenarnya tidak dengan suntikan ini juga bisa kembali, tapi perlu waktu beberapa hari sampai sesuai dengan ukuran semula. Dengan suntikan ini ukuran lubangmu akan lebih cepat mengecil" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kenapa respon bayinya lama sekali. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon setelah memperhatikan kedua bayinya yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, kedua bayinya begitu nyaman berbaring di atas tubuh Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kalian bisa mengajaknya berkomunikasi dengan mengusap punggungnya, nanti mereka akan bergerak dengan sendirinya" ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Heechul segera menuruti ucapan Kyuhyun. Keduanya segera mengusap punggung polos bayi mereka, awalnya kedua bayinya hanya menggeliat nyaman namun setelah beberapa saat bayi laki-lakinya mulai menekan perut Heechul dengan kakinya, bayi mungil itu merangkak naik mendekati dada Heechul. Mulutnya mulai membuka mencari puting Heechul, namun karena posisinya yang belum pas, bayi mungil itu kembali bergerak merangkak semakin mendekati puting Heechul. Beberapa saat kemudian bayi cantik disampingnya ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya merangkak mendekati puting Heechul.

Hingga akhirnya kedua bayi itu sudah sibuk mengulum puting Heechul, menyedot air susu yang mengalir deras dari dada Heechul. Kyuhyun membawa sebuah selimut berwarna ungu kemudian menggelar selimut kecil itu untuk menutupi kedua bayi mungil Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Nanti perawat Lee akan datang membawa tempat tidur bayi kemari" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengusap kedua kepala bayi mungil itu.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Heechul sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

* * *

.

Ruang VIP yang menjadi kamar inap Heechul begitu ramai pagi ini. Tamu-tamu yang datang begitu mengagumi dua bayi mungil yang masih terlelap di dalam tempat tidurnya.

"_Aigoo_ _hyung_, bayi kalian lucu sekali" ucap Sungmin gemas. Tangannya dari tadi sudah tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembul kedua bayi yang terlelap itu, namun Kyuhyun sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya agar tidak bertindak semaunya.

"Annyeongggg~" sapa Donghae yang memasuki ruang VIP itu bersama Eunhyuk yang duduk di kursi roda yang didorongnya.

"Annyeong Donghae-ya, Eunhyuk-ah" sahut mereka bersamaan.

Donghae mendorong kursi roda Eunhyuk mendekati tempat tidur Heechul, sementara ia segera mendekati ranjang bayi yang dikelilingi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, _mian_ aku tidak sempat menjengukmu kemarin" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang begitu sumbringah melihat kedua bayi mungil itu.

"_Gwaenchanha_, aku juga tidak sempat menjengukmu, padahal kau sudah cukup lama dirawat disini" sahut Heechul.

"_Hyung_! Siapa nama kedua bayi lucu ini?" tanya Donghae yang ternyata sudah menggendong bayi laki-laki Heechul yang sepertinya terbangun karena ulah _Ahjushi_-nya itu. Sungmin juga terlihat sudah menggendong bayi perempuan Heechul.

"Namanya Choi Joowon dan Choi Jieun" ucap Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Annyeong Joowonnie, Jieunnie" ucap Donghae dan Sungmin pada bayi yang mereka gendong, sementara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

.

* * *

.

**-END-**

***Akhirnya Author pakai nama JooWon sama JiEun buat jadi nama Choi twins. Tapi terimakasih buat readers yang udah sumbangin nama-nama buat Choi twins. Choi twins sampaiin gomawoyo buat ahjushi sama ahjuma-deul***


End file.
